


An Offer I Can't Refuse

by thesupremegrinch



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven, American Horror Story: Cult
Genre: Choking, F/F, F/M, Lust, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2020-10-21 10:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 44,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20692136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesupremegrinch/pseuds/thesupremegrinch
Summary: One shots of Foxxay.





	1. Caught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia pleasures herself to another blonde witch, only this time the other witch catches her in the act.

A desperate moan left her plump lips. Squirming into the mattress, Cordelia sucked her bottom lip between her teeth and bit down. That moan had definitely been too loud, she didn’t want everyone to know what she was doing. It just felt so good.

Her fingers on her clit. Rubbing fast. The sounds present in the room revealing how wet she really was. Her eyes were closed as visions of a certain blonde, wild haired witch played in her mind. Her left hand gripped onto the edge of the pillow that was underneath her head. Lip sliding out from between her teeth and another moan coming out.

Her hips writhed back into the firm mattress. She was so close to…

“Miss Cordelia?”

Her eyes popped open to see none other than Misty standing in her doorway, holding onto the doorknob. Seeing the objection of her desires in flesh and blood made it too much. She couldn’t stop her fingers, not now. “Misty…,” she whispered before her eyes were forced shut from the power of her orgasm.

Needy moans bordering on whines escaped as she gripped onto the pillow. Her body writhing harder at the pleasure that came crashing over her wave after wave.

When it subsided, a breathy gasp left her. Her hand moving away from her body and falling to the mattress.

She opened her eyes again as the euphoria went away. Seeing Misty looking at her with a blush on her face and eyes dark with lust. Cordelia’s hand let go of the pillow. She would have been embarrassed about getting caught if it wouldn’t have been for the way the other witch was looking at her. Staring at her naked body like it was the most beautiful site she’d ever seen.

She would’ve never guessed that the young witch wanted her too.

Cordelia held her hand out, “Come here.”

It was an offer that Misty couldn’t seem to refuse as she hurried to come into the room and shut the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to do one shots of Misty catching Cordelia masturbating to her. Lol, I think it'll be fun.


	2. Join The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interrupting at the right time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided not to write only masturbation one-shots.  
Thought I'd add other fun stuff!

“Yes, fuckkk,” Cordelia moaned out.

Billie Dean Howard was giving her a shit-eating grin that still managed to be seductive, “You might want to be a little quieter, Sweetie, if you don’t want all your little witches to hear you.”

Cordelia didn’t know how allowing the famous medium to search for spirits inside the mansion and meeting her witches had turned into _this_. Her bare ass on her office desk, panties in the floor, dress hiked up around her waist, legs wrapped around Billie Dean, and the medium’s fingers thrusting inside her with reckless abandon.

“Ohh!” She grabbed onto Billie Dean’s sides, the pleasure inside her making her shake so fiercely she felt like she was about to have a fit of uncontrollable Transmutation. That was something that sometimes happened with witches when they were on the edge of orgasm, they could lose control of their powers and it was untelling what could happen.

Cordelia clutched onto the other woman in an attempt to keep herself grounded in the room. She couldn’t let herself transmutate…not when this was _so_ good. Billie Dean was hitting that spot that…“Oh!” Cordelia moaned again.

Billie Dean smirked at her even as she was biting her lip…that perfect, thick, pink lip. Her lips had been so soft to Cordelia’s own.

Flirtatious looks from the medium, a wink, and a soft caress to Cordelia’s cheek with a whisper of, “Show me to your office,” is what had caused this whole tryst to occur.

Billie Dean twisted her fingers. “Mmm, fuckkk,” Cordelia moaned as she grinded into those _fucking_ masterful fingers.

The medium giggled sexily before teasing, “This pussy is perfect.” Her fingers got harder with her last word.

Cordelia reciprocated by grinding into her harder. “Your fingers are perfect,” she groaned out.

Cordelia saw Billie Dean’s expression change as she muttered, “Oh, shit.” Cordelia didn’t know why her fingers had stopped when she needed them so bad. She turned her head and followed Billie Dean’s gaze to the door.

Her jaw dropped and her face turned red as she saw Misty staring at them with an utterly shocked expression. The other witch’s face went scarlet as she stuttered, “I-I-I’m sorry. I did-didn’t know what ya’ll were doin’ in here.” The witch started to back out of the room and shut the door.

“Misty, wait,” Cordelia said as she quickly thought about all the times she caught the witch staring at her when she thought she didn’t notice and all the hugs and hand grabs the younger witch gave her.

Misty froze in place and asked, “What?” as she shyly looked at anything but the two women. Cordelia felt Billie Dean start to ease her fingers out. She squeezed her legs around the medium tighter and clenched around her fingers to keep them in place.

Cordelia glanced at Billie Dean before turning her attention back to Misty, “Do you want to join us?”

Misty’s eyes shot up to hers, “W-what? Are you sure?” 

Cordelia looked back at Billie Dean with a questioning look. The medium answered, “It’s alright with me.” The two of them shared a smile. Cordelia looked back at Misty, who looked more than excited. The witch stepped into the room, shutting and locking the door behind her, then walking over to join the two women.

Cordelia just hoped she could keep her magic in check…and that Misty could do the same.


	3. Secret Fantasies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia stumbles across Misty's diary to find out...Misty masturbates to her.

It was her, the one and only Supreme, that Misty had written about in her diary. Cordelia had stumbled across it on an accident. It had been left open on the younger witch's bed when Cordelia had taken the young witch's freshly done laundry to her room. It took her by surprise because Misty didn't seem like the type to keep a diary. Her eyes had fallen to the open diary and when she saw her name scrawled in Misty's sloppy handwriting, she couldn't resist getting a closer look. She walked closer to the bed to see that what Misty wrote about her was rather...sexual...in nature. 

As sexual as it could be in fact. It described the wild-headed witch masturbating to her, and the diary entry was dated for yesterday.

“The most beautiful creature I've ever laid my eyes on. Inside and out. Cordelia gives my very soul comfort from just being kind and being a real friend. I've never had that until her. She's so damn pretty. Soft lips, big gorgeous brown eyes, cheekbones that make me want to lick all over them. Haha! Not that they're the only things I want to lick. Her body is insane. I'd lick every inch if she'd let me. Those perky tits and tight ass look real good. I can only imagine what her lady parts look like and how she feels. And tastes...holy shit I bet she's yummy. I wonder what she looks like under those fancy ass clothes she always wears. She always smells so sweet and girly. Thinking about her gives me the best orgasms ever. When I'm alone at night and my mind drifts to Cordelia, I can't help where my fingers end up. It makes me feel kinda guilty for thinking such nasty things about her and cumming to her since she's so nice to me. I play with my clit and finger myself while thinking about her almost every night. Shit, if she finds out she'll probably never talk to me again. I don't blame her, I feel like a creep. She doesn't realize when I hug her that I'm thinking about how I could slip my hand in her panties or get her thighs on my shoulders. But fuck...if she'd let me have her, I wouldn't stop until I made her cum so hard that she was begging me to have mercy on her. I want her right now. My fingers are already soaked from a few minutes ago. Guess they’re gonna be pruned up ‘cause they’re slipping inside again.”

Woah! Cordelia hadn’t expected that. Misty was extra friendly with her, but she didn’t realize it was sexual. Her mouth was dry from how turned on reading that had made her. She hadn’t expected that either. Maybe subconsciously she was sexually drawn to Misty too and that was the reason she let her hug and touch her so much. After being slapped in the face with this diary entry, she realized that she wanted to fuck Misty too.

Cordelia quickly put the younger witch’s clothes away for her like normal. Just as she was stepping out of the room with the empty laundry basket, Misty was getting ready to come in. After almost bumping into each other, Misty laughed and said, “Excuse me, Miss Cordelia!” She laughed again and asked, “Doin’ laundry again?”

Cordelia gave a laugh of her own deciding to act like nothing was out of the ordinary, “Yes, I put your clothes up for you. Freshly clean and out of the dryer.”

Misty gave her a playful giggle, “What would I do without ya?” Then, she pulled Cordelia into a light hug over top of the laundry basket. Cordelia threw an arm around Misty’s shoulders as she thought back to what the witch had written about the thoughts that went through her head when she hugged her.

“Awe, you’re sweet,” Cordelia playfully said back.

After letting Cordelia go, Misty went inside her room. Her smile faltered when she saw that she’d left her diary laying on her bed…wide open. Shit, did Miss Cordelia see that?

\--

A few hours later, Cordelia and Misty were working together in the greenhouse. Cordelia couldn’t stop thinking about how Misty really thought about her. She found herself looking at the younger witch differently. She stole glances at her, realizing that she not only found her beautiful, she found her sexy.

So, when she was working at the greenhouse table and Misty got very close to her from behind, she turned to face her. Wow, did Misty always get this close to her? Their noses almost brushed from Cordelia’s unexpected move.

Misty looked startled…and excited. Cordelia stared intently into her ocean blue eyes. She could sense something primal rising in Misty. The younger witch asked, “Why are ya looking at me like that?”

Cordelia pushed Misty’s hair behind her shoulder before letting her hands softly rest on top of the witch’s shoulders. Her body leaned closer to Misty’s and she felt the witch’s hands holding her lower back. Still staring into those eyes, Cordelia said, “I hope you don’t get mad at me. I sort of, accidently read your diary.”

She could feel Misty’s hands tense from uncomfortability. Cordelia leaned her face in closer until their lips were almost touching, “I read the entry from yesterday. I know you still want this and reading that made me realize I want it too.” She heard a low grunt from Misty’s throat, she leaned in closer and pressed their lips together.

They exchanged heated kisses. Cordelia pulled back and leaned her body against the edge of the table. One of Misty’s hands left her back to grip onto the table, her other hand grabbing Cordelia’s hip.

Cordelia lowly said, “Go ahead and slip that hand in my panties.”

Misty gave her a sexual grin as her hands pulled Cordelia’s blouse out of the top of her skirt. She eased Cordelia’s blouse up her abdomen and said, “I want to see these first.” Cordelia’s blouse came up over her breasts and Misty’s hands pulled them up out of the cups of her bra.

Cordelia gasped as she felt the rough, callused hands on her chest. “These look real nice, Miss Cordelia,” Misty gruffly said as she leaned in close to her with a rougher squeeze.

A choked moan left Cordelia and Misty’s right hand trailed back down her abdomen as her other hand gripped at the edge of the table again. Her right hand pulled Cordelia’s knee-length skirt up, and then it disappeared down her panties…

A sharp intake of breath and, “Ohh…” Misty pushed two fingers inside her.

There was a twinkle in Misty’s eyes as she asked, “Ya like that, Sugar?” Cordelia nodded as she held onto the table in an attempt to ground herself. “You’ll like this better,” the younger witch huskily said as her thumb pressed into Cordelia’s clit and her fingers started thrusting…slow at first, then harder and frenzied.

Cordelia groaned and gasped. She pulled Misty into a kiss and let her hands slip down the neckline of Misty’s dress to caress her bare breasts. The witch moaned into Cordelia’s mouth as she let her fingers get rougher and she pressed her hips into her Supreme. Her body weight making her fingers more impactful. Cordelia moaned louder and gasped out, “God, that feels so good.”

Misty felt her draw tight around her fingers, “You’re close, ain’t ya, Darlin’?”

When Cordelia nodded and a choked, “Yes,” came out, Misty grabbed the back of her thigh with the hand that been gripping onto the table and forcefully pressed her back into in, “Get up there,” she said, and Cordelia listened. Removing her hands from Misty’s breasts, she sat down on the table.

Misty’s hands found the waistband of her panties and pulled down, Cordelia lifted her hips up to aide in the process, and Misty pulled them down her legs and let them fall to the floor. Cordelia spread her legs wide, placing the heels of her feet on the very edge of the table, leaning back on the palms of her hands.

Misty got down on her knees and pushed Cordelia’s skirt up, letting her hands firmly hold to the inside of Cordelia’s legs just above her knees…holding her open as she took a good look. She saw how wet, clean, and hypnotic the Supreme looked. Her eyes looked up into those big brown ones, “Are ya ready for me to eat ya?”

Cordelia’s voice almost sounded pained as she whined out, “Yes Misty, please!”

The younger witch leaned in, getting face first in the most scrumptious pussy she could imagine. She wasn’t the least bit shy as her tongue licked through soft folds the way she fantasized about for so long. She knew Cordelia was close, but she let her tongue find her opening and get lost inside it.

Curling her tongue harshly and thrusting it in and out while Cordelia’s groans and moans of pleasure were music to her ears. She’d always loved music, so why not make Cordelia sing? She firmly held Cordelia’s thighs apart as she ran her tongue up to the older witch’s clit and licked it like it would never go out of style.

Breathy moans enticed Misty to wrap her lips around her little clit and suck it into her mouth. “Oh YES!” Cordelia’s body practically jumped off the table. Good thing Misty had a tight hold on her. Misty reached up to softly pinch at a hard, pink nipple before bringing her fingers to Cordelia’s opening and sticking two into the wetness that met her.

“OH YES, BABY!” The moan reverberated through the room as Cordelia’s orgasm hit her like a ton of bricks. It was strong…and intense…and toe-curling…and everything she could have hoped for.

Misty’s velvet tongue, softer sucks, and softer thrusts of her fingers brought her back down. Cordelia’s body relaxed and she breathed heavily. Misty didn’t pull away or pull her fingers out until Cordelia was breathing normally again.

As Misty stood, Cordelia fixed her bra and blouse. Cordelia was off the table in a split second, pulling Misty’s dress over her head and pushing her hand down her panties. Her fingers eased down. She felt how wet and hot the younger witch was. Cordelia whispered, “This whole sliding hands down panties thing is fun.”

She rubbed circles into Misty’s clit, making her whimper. Then, her hand slid down. She whispered, “I’ll have to get your thighs on my shoulders next.” Two fingers forcefully pushed inside the younger witch, resulting in a broken gasp.


	4. Choke Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty walks in on Cordelia and her man. She isn't sure what to make of it at first.   
Cordelia/Michael

Kissing him was always fun. Michael’s lips were just forceful enough to make Cordelia ruin her panties after they were on hers for a certain amount of time. And he knew it, that’s why his hand had snaked down the front of her pants roughly ten minutes ago.

She let out a breathy moan against his lips. “God, you’re so fucking wet,” he said, his voice heavy with arousal. Cordelia’s hips pressed up into him before she whispered, “Finish me.”

They’d been dating and messing around for a few months now, so he knew exactly what that meant. He pulled his hand out of her pants. His body shifted forward as he wrapped his hands around her throat.

Cordelia appreciated the sturdy mattress under her back as his strong hands restricted her even more. Her hands lightly wrapped around his wrists in return. Nothing felt quite like this. This did it for her like nothing else could.

Her eyes stared into his. A moan wanted to escape, but it couldn’t manage to get out of her throat. Her lips parted in pleasure as his grip got tighter.

Eyes heavy with lust as it got tighter and tighter. God, her clit was throbbing.

Everything started to go black…and that’s when she felt it. The sweet, mouth-watering release.

Her whole body was burning from the inside out. A faint open-mouthed smile painted her lips…then she got lost in the darkness.

Palms falling to the bed and going limp under him, Michael loosened his hold. This was nothing he hadn’t done to her before…choking her until she came right before passing out.

He heard the door swing open behind him. He quickly turned to look.

“What the Hell did ya do to her?” asked the Cajun, wild-haired intruder.

She looked worried. Michael understood how this could look bad on his part. He was on top of an unconscious Cordelia with his hands still around her throat. “Um…this isn’t what it looks like?” He removed his hands to let them go to the mattress.

Cordelia started to wake up, hearing an angry, clipped, “Get off of her.”

What? She became more aware of her surroundings when she saw the Cajun angrily walking toward the bed.

“Misty, stop.”

The Cajun halted at her gravelly voice. “But Cordelia, he-”

Cordelia felt heat rise to her face. Well, this was going to be embarrassing. Here goes nothing, “He didn’t do anything wrong, Misty. I asked him to do it.”

“Why would ya ask him to do somethin’ like that?”

Um. Cordelia and Michael shared an embarrassed glance. “Wellll…” Cordelia started as she made a show of letting her eyes roam over Michael’s body. Her eyes locked with Misty’s, who seemed to get the hint as a blush tinted her cheeks and she glanced away.

“Oh…” Misty replied as she shifted back and forth on her feet anxiously.

“Yeah…it makes me cum, Misty,” she reluctantly and shyly admitted.

Michael uncomfortably shifted on top of her.

Cordelia caught Misty’s gaze and her eyes looked…dilated with arousal. Ok, Cordelia hadn’t expected that.

She’d had a small crush on the Cajun. A crush that never felt reciprocated until now. Cordelia gave her her best ‘fuck me’ eyes in case she wanted to join in on the fun.

It was like Misty was entranced by her stare until she finally quietly asked, “So, ya just…had an orgasm?” 

“Yes,” Cordelia said breathily. She smiled seductively and continued, “Fuck, was it a good one.” She was getting horny again because of the way Misty was looking at her. Cordelia gave her best seductive giggle before looking at Michael to see him furrowing his brows.

She ran a hand down his chest and asked, loud enough for Misty to clearly hear, “What do you say, Babe. You want to add another hot witch to the bedroom?”

Michael raised his brows with a groan. She turned her head to look at Misty, “That’s a yes.”

Misty looked like she couldn’t believe her ears.

Cordelia gently pushed against Michael’s shoulder to encourage him to lay at her side, which he did. She raised up, propping herself on her elbows.

Eyes filled with a promise of sex and explosive orgasms bore into Misty’s. All it took to set it into motion was a whisper from Cordelia of, “Choke me.”


	5. Lending A Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walking in on your hot Supreme masturbating...what could be better?

“Oh my God,” Cordelia moaned out.

Her hand gripped onto the sheet. Her other hand was busy under the covers, thrusting the seven-inch vibrating dildo between her legs.

Fuck, it was so good. Her back started to arch, “Oh, God…”

“Need some help with that?”

Cordelia’s eyes snapped open as she ripped her hand out from under the covers and let her back settle flat on the mattress. It was automatic for her to try to act like everything was normal. She glanced over in the direction of the voice and saw Misty. How long had she been standing there?

Cordelia was sure she was looking at her like a deer caught in the headlights. She stayed quiet as Misty walked toward the bed and sat down beside her. It was so _fucking_ hard to stay quiet with seven delicious, vibrating inches buried between her legs.

Misty was smirking at her as her hand pushed the blonde hair back away from Cordelia’s face. “Ya didn’t answer. I’d love to help ya out.” Cordelia couldn’t find her words. Misty continued, “That is if ya want me to. If ya don’t-”

Cordelia couldn’t let this opportunity slip by. “Yes,” she moaned out, “Yes, Misty, help me.” Her voice wavered from the vibrations in her body.

Misty’s smirk grew as she pulled the covers back, exposing Cordelia’s body, which was naked from the waist down. “I’d love to.” Cordelia spread her legs and watched Misty’s eyes take in her most sacred place. Misty’s hand reached out and grabbed the base of the dildo. She started easing it out, inch by inch. “Jesus, how big is this thing?”

Cordelia’s eyes wondered uncomfortably at the question. Misty’s other hand gently held her chin, causing Cordelia to look up into her eyes. Misty’s expression was softer, “Hey, no. It’s hot.”

Cordelia’s breath came out in a harsh whimper as Misty popped the head of the toy out. The toy was briskly pushed back inside her. Her eyes fluttered shut with a gasp of, “Misty, oh…”

Her back was soon arching off the bed again as the toy was pounded into her over and over. A continuous friction that had her pussy quivering and her desperately clutching to the sheets. “Fuck, oh my God…” she moaned out.

Misty’s hand sweetly pushed her hair back again. She leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on Cordelia’s cheek. “Let it go, Sugar. I wanna watch ya cum.”

There was no hope for holding on after that.

“OHHHHHHHH FUUUUUUUUUUUCK!”


	6. Can't Look Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia and Misty are in bed together when they catch John Henry watching them.

John Henry was walking down the hall, when he thought he heard a faint moan. He saw that Cordelia’s door was cracked. He glanced inside the room and felt his mouth go dry. 

There was Cordelia and Misty naked on the bed. Cordelia was on her back. Misty was hovering over her; her fingers were laced with Cordelia’s as she held Cordelia’s hand down into the mattress. John Henry couldn’t see it, but by the angle of Misty’s other arm, he knew she was fingering Cordelia. 

He could see her arm slowly moving back and forth. 

Cordelia gasped and he heard her whisper, “You don’t need to do that.”

“Ya think after the hard time you’ve been havin’ that I’m gonna make ya do the work?” Misty quietly asked.

A small moan from Cordelia. It was followed by her replying, “You’re the one that was in Hell.”

“Shush, lay back and enjoy it,” Misty softly whispered back. 

She kissed Cordelia just below the throat and kissed her way down her body.

This was HOT. He didn’t know they were together, even though as he thought back to their reunion after Michael brought Misty back, they were very cozy and intimate. He shouldn’t watch them. He knew that, but he couldn’t make himself stop. Then, it was almost like they sensed his presence. Both of their eyes were on him. 

He felt embarrassed for being caught peeping at them like a perv. Though, neither of them seemed that bothered by his presence. They were just kind of staring at him. He took their lack of a negative reaction as almost an invitation. 

He stepped inside the room and shut the door behind him. He stood there, staring at them, afraid he would be sent away if he made too bold of a move. 

Cordelia was looking at him but was addressing Misty, “He wants to watch.”

It felt like the longest pause of his life, which was really only one maybe two seconds long, before Misty said, “I don’t see a problem with it.”

Cordelia patted the bed beside her, inviting him to lay down. He did it without a second thought. He laid on his side, facing them. He made eye contact with both of them before they refocused on each other. 

Cordelia was looking down at Misty. The wild-haired witch got Cordelia's legs on her shoulders, wrapped her arms around Cordelia's waist, she let her hands fold together on the front of Cordelia's waist, and leaned her head down to gently start kissing on Cordelia's pubic area. 

He watched Misty place soft kisses on the skin above her clit. His eyes went to Cordelia to see her staring down at Misty. And Misty's eyes were locked on her too. Misty's hand went down to where her face was. He watched her spread Cordelia open so she could get her tongue on her clit good. Then, her hand went back up to lace with her other hand. 

Misty started swiping soft strokes with her tongue. Up and down, up and down, just the way she remembered Cordelia liked it. The sigh that left Cordelia's lips let her know that she'd remembered correctly. She never broke eye contact with Cordelia, she loved this woman with everything in her. She loved her so deeply it almost hurt. 

The flat of Misty's tongue had Cordelia gasping with pleasure. The wild-haired witch knew just the right spot and the right amount of pressure that she needed. Cordelia let out a quiet, strangled moan. Her hips writhed down, trying to get closer to Misty's face.

She was so close. And Misty knew it. Trying to get closer to her was her tell. 

Cordelia looked at John Henry and grabbed his hand. He was taken by surprise; he was hoping he could get involved. "Is it ok if he touches me?" she asked Misty.

Misty moved her mouth away only long enough to say, "No kissing." Then, her tongue was back at work. 

FUCK YES! He let Cordelia guide his hand to her breast. Her hand squeezed down against the back of his, making him squeeze her breast.She lightened her hand and redirected him to lightly pinch at her nipple. Her fingers guided his on how to pinch her. When he seemed to get it right, she let her hand fall to the bed.

“Aww, Misty,” she quietly moaned. 

John Henry watched them in awe. They were so soft and passionate together. He could tell they really loved each other. 

Cordelia’s back arched as her hand fisted the bedspread. She was contracting so sweetly. “Yes, Misty,” it was a whispered praise. Her back arched higher before it rested on the mattress. 

Misty backed off until Cordelia had time to get a grip on herself, then she started licking again. She kept going, so John Henry kept going. He switched nipples every so often. 

After this time, Cordelia was gasping, trying to catch her breath and return to her senses. Misty sensually ran a hand up her stomach, “My beautiful woman,” she lovingly said. Cordelia choked out, “I love you.”

“Love ya,” Misty replied before she kissed Cordelia’s clit, then her inner thigh, then she sucked Cordelia’s clit in her mouth. Gentle sucks and strokes of her tongue made Cordelia moan.

Cordelia’s world was rocked. Misty rested her chin on the top of Cordelia’s pubic area and gazed up at her with love in her eyes. John Henry took the hint and moved his fingers off Cordelia’s nipple and stopped touching her all together. 

A long moment passed until Misty was raising up and her and Cordelia were trading places. Cordelia looked at John Henry, “Same rules apply. You can only touch her boobs.”

He did. 

Cordelia was just as loving with her as Misty had been to her. 

When it was all over, John Henry wanted them. Misty was already dressed and sitting beside him on the bed. He watched a naked Cordelia getting dressed.

Misty caught him watching her, “Ya can’t have her pussy,” she said matter-of-factly.

Cordelia finished getting dressed, tucking her blouse in as she walked over to stand in front of Misty. “Hers either,” she calmly told him. 

He simply sat there and accepted the fact that it wasn’t going any further. He exhaled, looking from the floor to Cordelia, “This won’t be weird between us, will it?”

“No,” she answered.

“We’re all grown. It’s fine,” Misty added.

The next morning during breakfast, he found himself sitting beside Cordelia. His eyes kept getting drawn to her breasts, no matter how hard he fought it. 

He quickly looked away when he realized that Cordelia caught him.

Breakfast was over. Cordelia pulled him aside to the hallway. 

She knew last night they’d wound him up and he’d probably left her room frustrated, even though he’d undoubtfully masturbated after getting to his own bedroom. 

He gave her a look like he feared she’d be angry with him. Her voice was calm as she said, “Last night you may have felt we were selfish. You did make it feel better for us.” She paused to see if he was going to reply. He didn’t, he just listened. She continued, “You wanted to do that as badly as we wanted you too. So, it’s not like we didn’t do anything for you.”

John Henry knew this was her clearing the air. Everything was to go back to normal. “I didn’t think of you as being selfish.” He chuckled, “I’m a man, you know, I wanted to do things to you…both of you. I know it’s not going to happen. Don’t worry. Everything’s fine, like Misty said last night. I promise I’ll do my best not to stare at either of you.”

He chuckled, causing Cordelia to chuckle. She was glad the mood was light. “Ok. Great,” she said. 


	7. Achy and Wet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Cordelia masturbating to her favorite witch again.

Cordelia had one of the eggs in her all day. She’d put the heaviest one in this morning. When she’d first ordered them off the internet, she told herself she only wanted them to strengthen her pelvic floor muscles. Yeah, right. 

She retired to her room for the night with her thoughts on one thing. 

The weight she’d been holding inside her had her cunt achy. And wet. She needed release. Especially after another certain blonde-headed witch stayed so close to her when they were working in the greenhouse. 

Misty had even hugged her from behind and Cordelia had been awfully close to pushing Misty’s hand down the front of her pants. Instead, she bit down on her lip and tried to ignore the tingle it created. If only Misty’s fingers had gone down a few more inches…

She felt her body involuntarily tightening around the egg. She needed it now.

She grabbed her favorite, small, bullet vibrator out of her bedside table and sat down against the headboard of her bed. Undoing her pants, she immediately brought the vibrator to life and slipped it down them. 

Her eyes squeezed shut, “Mmm,” the initial touch was already building her orgasm up. Yeah, she wasn’t going to last long this time. 

Within minutes her legs were shaking...

Her hips rose up into the touch over and over...


	8. 7-Day Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia and Misty's relationship has been lacking in the bedroom for some time now. Cordelia proposes a 7-day challenge to help get the spark back.

**Day 1**

Today was when it was starting. Last night, Cordelia had practically fallen into bed beside Misty with a huff. She had obviously been exhausted. Misty felt for her, she was exhausted herself and she wasn’t nearly as busy as Cordelia, with her being the Supreme and all. She only taught a few herbology and potions classes to the young witches while Cordelia managed the whole mansion full of them. Cordelia made it appear that she did it with ease. All the other girls believed that to be true.

Misty knew the truth. She knew the toll it took on her, both physically and mentally. There were many nights where Cordelia didn’t make it into the bedroom until 1 or 2 AM. Even the nights when she managed to come to bed by 11, she was so worn out she didn’t feel like moving. “I just want to sleep,” she’d softly whisper into Misty’s ear. Seconds later, she’d be out like a light.

Misty never wanted to disturb her. She wanted her to get her rest, so she’d always let her sleep in peace. Even the nights where she craved to feel more intimacy with Cordelia. And it didn’t even have to be sex, and honestly, she rarely ached for that anymore. She just wanted to kiss her or hold her close while they stared into each other’s eyes. It might sound corny, but that’s how they used to be.

They’d been together for over three years now. While it was true that they’d been together for months before they finally took the step and gave themselves completely to each other, they were all over each other after that. Their first time stroked a flame inside them that proved difficult to contain. They wanted each other constantly. Being in a mansion full of young witches forced them to keep their hands off each other when any of them were in their presence.

So, Cordelia and Misty had often snuck off to their bedroom and immersed themselves fully in the flame. During weekends or holidays when the witches wouldn’t have classes, there were days where Cordelia and Misty didn’t leave their bed.

All that changed when they kept getting more and more witches at the Academy, which made Cordelia’s job as Supreme and Headmistress that much more difficult. Misty’s role changed too. She went from being a carefree Coven member, well not carefree all she cared about was Cordelia, to a teacher. The shift gave her responsibilities that she wasn’t sure she wanted, and it proved to be tiring. Even then she wasn’t nearly as tired as Cordelia, who’s moans of, “I just want you all the time,” turned into the weary, “I can’t do this anymore, the girls take up all of my energy.”

Misty’s view on their relationship seemed to falter a bit. She loved Cordelia with all her heart, and she knew without a doubt that the love was returned. It was always a nagging thought that bothered her of, ‘Aren’t we supposed to want to have sex all the time?’ And it wasn’t just that Cordelia told her she wasn’t up for it anymore. It was the fact that she was surprisingly okay with it. She wasn’t ready to pounce Cordelia at all times anymore either.

As bad as it sounds, their sex life was pretty much…dead.

So, back to last night. Cordelia fell to the bed with a huff. She was on her back but turned her head to look at Misty, who was facing her. She could tell something was up, Cordelia was looking at her longer than she had for countless nights preceding this one. Misty remained quiet to give her time to get the courage up to say whatever was on her mind.

After another silent minute passed, she was starting to worry. This wasn’t going to be a breakup, was it? Cordelia pursed her lips before saying, “I know there hasn’t been any intimacy between us for a long time now.” Oh no, even though her voice was soft, this didn’t sound good. “There’s no romance…no spark.” Shit.

She decided to put a stop to it there. If she was going to get dumped, she didn’t want to listen to some long-winded speech from Cordelia about how she wasn’t doing it for her anymore. “Cordelia, if you’re going to breakup with me, just do it.” She saw Cordelia’s eyes widen.

“Misty, I would never.” She turned to face Misty at that and pulled her close with an arm around her waist. Cordelia continued, “I love you too much for that. Forever and always.”

Misty smiled. Cordelia still made her happy after all this time. “I love you too. Forever, always, and a day.” They shared smiles, then Misty got back to the seriousness, “Then what were you going to say?”

“I was going to say that we need to find a way to get the spark back,” Cordelia replied seriously. She playfully added, “You’d have to be something really shitty for me to break up with you, Jesus, I thought you knew that” she playfully rolled her eyes. Misty giggled at how fake dramatic she was being, pulled her closer, and asked, “That would be great. How do we do that?”

“I thought about it,” Cordelia hesitated before adding, “This is going to sound stupid. It’s like a seven-day challenge. Each day we do something sexual together, no more or no less than what’s supposed to happen that day. It’s sort of like teasing and the seventh day is like the grand finale. I think it has a chance of helping us reconnect. I want to try it if you do.”

Maybe it would help, hopefully. Misty asked, “So…what does each day…I mean, what are we supposed to do?”

“Day 1 is kissing. Day 2 feeling up. Day 3 cuddling naked. Day 4 fingering each other. Day 5 one of us gets eaten out. Day 6 the other gets eaten out. Day 7 is full-on penetration; I was thinking we could use that double-sided dildo that we use to love so much.” There was a pause before Cordelia asked, “What do you think?”

“Yeah, I don’t see how it could hurt. I want to get us back to how we were, or at least half of what we were.”

Back to today, Misty had woken up close to an hour ago. She remained laying in the bed as she listened to the shower running…then Cordelia’s hair dryer. Cordelia always put so much effort into looking perfect, even though she didn’t need to. She was already perfect and beautiful in Misty’s eyes. When she did finally step out of the bathroom, Misty looked her over. She looked like an angel.

Cordelia walked over and laid down on the bed beside her. She pushed Misty’s messy hair behind her ear before leaning in and kissing her. Misty’s arm went around her and held her close. It started out soft. Then, when Cordelia eased her tongue inside her mouth, Misty could taste her minty breath from a fresh teeth-brushing. As messy as she had been when she lived in the swamp, she loved how clean Cordelia was. Cordelia never kissed her with morning breath, but she never minded Misty’s. And Misty loved that, it was like they balanced each other out.

Misty’s tongue moved with Cordelia’s. The kissing got sexy and hot. Misty found herself wanting her, it made it hotter to know that she wasn’t supposed to put any moves on her. Maybe Cordelia had been right about this whole seven-day challenge. After a few minutes, Cordelia pulled away. She smirked at Misty, “We have to start our day,” Cordelia said.

All throughout the day, they had multiple makeout sessions. They had them here and there in the most random places. And that made it hot and exciting. Yeah, they were both busy like always, only now they were finding time to pull one another into one of the many dark corners of the Academy. If it was this intense already, Misty could only imagine what the days to come would be like.

**Day 2**

Today they didn’t engage in the…activity for the day…until bedtime. Bedtime when they were both sans bra. Catching nipples so much easier with the freedom. Misty’s hands were inside Cordelia’s silk nightgown while Cordelia’s were inside her oversized t-shirt. Noises of their wet kisses and soft moans filled the air.

“Can I take this gown off you and at least see them while I’m touching them,” Misty asked in a husky voice. She wanted more than this. She wanted to take Cordelia here and now. She wanted it more than she had for a long time.

“That defeats the purpose,” Cordelia’s voice was breathy, revealing that she wanted it too.

**Day 3**

If last night was a tease, dear Lord, tonight felt like the female equivalent of blue balls.

Here Misty laid entangled in bed with Cordelia completely naked. They were cuddling alright. Misty kissed her deep and slow. Their chests were pressed together. Misty knew Cordelia had to feel her hard nipples poking into her because she could certainly feel Cordelia’s. The whole situation was hot.

The definition of sensual is _this_.

Misty pressed her knee into Cordelia’s center, resulting in Cordelia moaning into her mouth. She could feel how warm and wet Cordelia was. Knowing that Cordelia was wet almost made it too much to bear. She grinded her knee up into her.

Cordelia broke the kiss, “No cheating. That’s off limits.”

That made Misty’s mind race. She wanted her bad. She knew she was way wetter than Cordelia. She said, “I want you, Cordelia, now. I don’t want to wait. Isn’t this the whole reason we started this? To want each other again.” She would beg if she thought Cordelia would give in.

Cordelia gently said, “It’ll be better if we wait. Don’t you want the raw passion back? Besides…” Cordelia kissed her, “Tomorrow is fingering.”

Misty gave her a cheeky grin, “Can’t wait.”

**Day 4**

Lunch was over. Misty caught Cordelia in the kitchen alone. She groped her breast and kissed her hard. Misty broke the kiss to back Cordelia up to the counter. “Misty, wha-”

Misty lifted her up onto the counter and roughly said, “Shh, you didn’t say the fingering had to be in the bedroom.” She watched Cordelia’s eyes darken with lust. Misty kept an arm wrapped firmly around her as her hand snuck up Cordelia’s skirt.

Cordelia was clutching onto her. Misty’s fingers went in. “Aw-” Misty watched her jaw drop open as she stated thrusting her fingers.

“Does that feel good, Baby?” Misty asked.

“Yes…”

Misty could feel her writhing already as Cordelia tried to get closer to her. Misty’s fingers got harder and quicker. She could tell she was loving it.

“Oh!” Cordelia yelled out. She couldn’t control herself. It was great and she wanted those fingers in her forever. “Oh! Mmm, God!” Pleasurable cries kept leaving her.

Misty smirked. Without a doubt, somebody had to hear her. Cordelia was one for modesty when it came to other people being able to hear her…well…cum. She certainly wasn’t hiding her pleasure now. That made it more erotic for Misty.

She could feel Cordelia tensing. “That's it, Baby. Let it go. Let it take you.”

Cordelia’s cries intensified into pure screams. Misty took her through the waves of euphoria until Cordelia seemed to hit a particular, super high, wave. Misty’s very own name rang through her ears and caused the glass in all the kitchen cabinets to rattle.

Right after the piercing scream, Cordelia pulled her into a kiss. Misty wasn’t sure if it was to try to reign in the volume or because she felt a rush to get even closer to her. Or both.

Two...three...more clenches of Cordelia’s most intimate muscles and Misty eased her fingers out.

Almost two hours later Cordelia pulled Misty into her office. Misty smirked when inside. She already knew where this was going. What she wasn’t expecting was for Cordelia’s hand to roughly push her shoulder back into the door and keep it held in place. Misty felt her expression change and she saw Cordelia smirk at the change.

Her breathing was already picking up and she was sure her eyes had glazed over as Cordelia’s hand crawled up her thigh and teased the hem of her panties. “Tell me you want it,” Cordelia quietly demanded.

“I want you,” she whispered in reply. 

Pleased with the answer, Cordelia’s hand slipped down her panties. Rounding her clit once, her hand slipped down further, and two fingers went in roughly.

The amount of sheer screams and moans of pleasure could only be compared to that of the beginning of their sexual relationship.

**Day 5**

The morning started with Cordelia climbing on top of her and pinning her to the mattress. “You’re first,” Cordelia seductively whispered followed by a lip bite. Misty’s hand caressed Cordelia’s cheek, her thumb easing that precious lip free of those pearly white teeth.

“You’re fucking beautiful, Cordelia.”

Cordelia smiled sweetly before she tilted her head and her lips gently sucked on that thumb. Her eyes pierced into Misty’s with a provocative look as she sucked.

Misty let out a low moan. This whole thing they were doing was working. Her thoughts came out, “You’re not just beautiful, you’re fucking sexy.” She felt Cordelia lick up her thumb. She heard a seductive giggle and then Cordelia said, “I want to lick you.”

**Day 6**

Misty made it through teaching her three morning classes before she transmutated to Cordelia’s office, jerked her up by the arm, and transmutated them to their bedroom. Misty roughly pushed her to sit down on the bed. Cordelia gasped, seemingly taken by surprise. Misty had a twenty minute break before her next class and she was going to make the most of it. She quickly sank down to her knees in front of Cordelia.

Misty’s hands went up Cordelia’s skirt and grabbed the waistband of her lacy panties. Cordelia raised up off the bed so Misty could pull them down her legs. They came off and Misty abandoned them in the floor. She pulled Cordelia’s legs apart and pulled her closer to the edge of the bed. “I’ve wanted this pussy all week.”

Pushing Cordelia’s skirt up out of the way, she placed soft kisses on Cordelia’s thighs. There was an audible gasp as Misty hooked Cordelia’s legs over her shoulders. Cordelia leaned back on her elbows, a loud moan escaping her as a soft tongue ran through her most intimate area.

“Ooh...” She had to lay down on her back as Misty’s tongue found her clit.

**Day 7**

Today was hectic, really hectic for both of them. Today was also the day they got to fully take each other. And neither of them were going to let a crazy, busy day knock them out of that. Sure, they’d let days like today knock them out of it before. Somehow this was different.

They’d been teasing up to it for a week and it had them both driven crazy with desire.

After most of the witches had gone to bed, Cordelia practically dragged Misty halfway up the stairs, stopping every few steps to get lost in sensual, passionate kisses and to let their hands wander. The third time Cordelia’s back ended up pressed against the wall, she gave up and transmutated them to their bedroom.

Once inside, they ripped each other’s clothes off.

Cordelia pushes her down on the bed, not missing a beat to climb on top of her. Cordelia dipped her head down. Lips and tongues met for one of the most erotic kisses either of them had ever had.

Cordelia’s hands went to Misty’s breasts and Misty’s followed suit. There were Whimpers from both women. They needed to feel one another closer. Cordelia started grinding on her and she grinned right back. Wet heat meeting wet heat.

Misty’s back arched in tune with a moan when Cordelia’s fingers zeroed in on her nipples. She decided to go one further, letting her hand drift down until two fingers got lost inside Cordelia.

Cordelia’s mouth tried to pull away for a loud moan, but Misty kept her bottom lip sucking into her mouth. She felt the vibrations of Cordelia’s moan. And she felt her hot breath hit her face.

She pounded her fingers hard and fast in and out of Cordelia as she firmly pinched Cordelia’s nipple and roughly rolled it between her thumb and finger.

Cordelia sat back on her knees as she moaned. Misty felt her shiver. Cordelia responded to the sensations by harshly pinching Misty’s nipples and tugging. Misty finally released her lip when a loud, sexual moan just had to come out. She ended up releasing Cordelia’s nipple too so she could grab her ass.

Cordelia thrusted down into her fingers as she tugged. They both whined, whined, at how good it was. Misty’s back arched again, she mumbled. “I want...more.” Cordelia still rode her fingers, that Misty was still thrusting like crazy, as she gasped out, “Me too. I’m going to cum if we don’t stop.”

Misty groaned as she held her fingers in place. She didn’t want to pull them out of that sweet wetness, but they both wanted the dildo.

Just as desperate, Cordelia whined as she made herself stop and she eased herself off Misty’s fingers. Using telekinesis, she waved her delicate hand and the dildo traveled from the box in their closet, the door cracking open as the dildo came to Cordelia’s hand. Cordelia looked down at her with lust as she held it out, “Do you think you need lube?”

Misty smirked, “See for yourself.”

Cordelia returned the smirk as she switched the dildo to her left hand. Her fingers found Misty’s most sacred place. Her breath hitched, “Uhh, you’re so wet,” she groaned. Three fingers easily slipped in before she pulled them back out to circle Misty’s precious jewel.

Misty wanted her so bad and she was rubbing right where she needed her. She moaned out, “Fuck, Baby.”

Cordelia leaned down close to her ear, her voice was like velvet sex as she whispered, “I want to fuck you now.” Misty moaned. Cordelia kissed her cheek in a deceptively innocent way. Then, her lips were brushing Misty’s ear as she whispered, “Would you like that, Sweetie…” She sucked Misty’s earlobe into her warm mouth, “If we got down to business and fucked right now?”

“Yeah…I want nothing more.”

Cordelia’s fingers pulled away and Misty grasped onto Cordelia’s hips as she eased one end of the dildo inside her. Misty writhed at the full feeling. “Oh, holy shit. Delia, Baby, please.” Her hands ran down to the back of Cordelia’s thighs. She pulled her forward, “I feel so full, Delia. It’s stretching me so good. You need to feel it too.”

Cordelia put one leg between Misty's, bringing her knee up underneath Misty's thigh. She held the dildo steady, brought her hips forward and sank down on the other thick end of the dildo. Her fingers dug down into Misty's stomach, "Ohhh my God..." She moved her other hand out of the way, rose her hips up and sank back down onto the dildo harshly with an eye flutter and an audible gasp.

She did that only once. Knowing that rolling her hips into it would feel tons better for both of them. Moans, gasps, and hands clutching on each other.

Then, Misty wrapped her arms around her and flipped her over onto her back. Misty rolled over, not letting the dildo come out of either of them. She let her body lay flush on top of Cordelia’s as she harshly rolled her hips down into her. “Ohhhh…” Misty felt Cordelia clutching onto her.

Cordelia’s hips moved in unison with hers, adding incredible amounts of pressure for both. Whimpers and moans were _very_ present. No intelligible thoughts could be verbalized. And Misty’s pleasure skyrocketed due to Cordelia practically whining at how amazing the sex was. She felt like she was almost…

The dam broke. The electricity rushed through her veins. “Aww, sh-…holy shit. Uh…Delia…” The way the dildo felt so much bigger when she contracted around it was…delicious.

She saw Cordelia’s eyes widen for a split second before she cried out, “Oh-Oh my God! Misty….ahh…FUCK! Ahh…”

They finished only seconds apart. Misty’s head fell, putting Cordelia’s face in the crook of her neck. Breathing rapidly, Misty said, “Damn,” with a giggle.

She started to pull her hips back. Cordelia’s hands tightened on her and she started, “I can still feel…” The dildo must have hit her in just the right way from Misty’s movement. “Ohh…” Her back arched. Misty knew she must’ve been having aftershocks. Maybe she should push it. She grinded down into Cordelia until the cries of pleasure came back out, “Oh, Misty! Uhhhhhh!”

Misty drew Cordelia’s second orgasm out for as long as it would last. This seven-day thing was a fucking great idea. She had rarely been able to get Cordelia off twice in a row.

**3 Months Later**

Oh, man. Misty was grateful Cordelia had come up with that idea. The spark was back full swing. Actually, come to think of it, it was a full-on roaring fire.

They felt more intimate and connected than they had for a long time. And the sex…that was out of this world. They were as bad as they were in the beginning. The sex was passionate, sexy, raw, and sometimes loud.

Cordelia and Misty were at the counter in the kitchen, Misty was making a snack and Cordelia was enjoying being close to her. Zoe, Queenie, and Madison walked in. As the other two went to the refrigerator and got something to drink, Madison sat down at the small table.

As Zoe and Queenie joined Madison, the witch gave them a devious look, one that let them know she wanted to start some trouble. Queenie nonchalantly shook her head as she looked down at her drink.

Madison waited until Cordelia turned toward them to say, “We thought we were over hearing the whole Misty and Foxxy mid-orgasm scream fest.” She gave a dark chuckle.

Cordelia kept her cool, knowing that Madison thrived on getting under people’s skin. She calmly asked, “Why do you still call me that? I haven’t gone by Foxx for a long time.”

Mallory walked into the kitchen, she furrowed her brow, “You used to go by Foxx?”

“I used to be married to a jackass,” Cordelia matter-of-factly said like it was no big deal.

Madison tried take control of the conversation again. She told Cordelia, “I don’t know why you don’t like it. It means sexy.”

Misty turned with a smirk, “You think my woman’s sexy?”

Everyone except Madison giggled. She’d walked herself into that one. Queenie asked through a chuckle, “You going to go gay for Cordelia, Hollywood?”

Madison dramatically rolled her eyes and shifted in her chair. She scoffed, “As if I’d ever go lez for Cordelia. She’s way too uptight.”

“So, you do think she’s sexy?” Misty asked with a humorous laugh. They all found it humorous to have the upper hand when Madison was the one that liked to tick people off.

“Shut up! I’m not gay!” Madison yelled.

Coco came into the kitchen at the commotion. “What am I missing?” she asked.

Misty looked at her with amusement, “Madison just accidently called Cordelia sexy.”

When Coco looked at Madison and burst out into laughter, Madison stood up, “Whatever, skanks. I’m going to smoke.”

As she turned to leave, Cordelia taunted, “Don’t be upset, Madison. You can call me Foxxy if you really want to.”

Madison flipped them all the bird as she left the room, leaving the giggles behind her.

Cordelia pulled Misty into a hug, “Oh my goodness. Misty, I love you so much.”

They both had tears in their eyes from all the laughing, “I love you too, Cordelia.”


	9. The Wrong Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Cordelia unexpectedly hooks up with one of the other witches, Misty isn't too happy.

Coco was mildly freaking out about what happened last night. Misty could barely keep herself composed as she listened to the other witches.

Coco nervously said, “She’s hot and it felt amazing, but its changed the group dynamic. How am I supposed to act the same knowing that I slept with our Supreme?”

Queenie shook her head with a giggle, “That’s not what you were thinking last night. At. All. Before we called the Uber you told us you were trying to get the courage up to put the moves on her.”

Coco grimaced and put her face down in her hands, “I said that?” She raised her head back up, “I really don’t remember that much until we got back here.”

Madison bluntly asked, “So, you remember after that? Great. What happened after she went upstairs when I dared you to kiss her?”

Coco gave her a sarcastic look, “Oh yeah, thanks for that by the way.”

“Bitch, whatever. You weren’t going to make a move on your own. The dare ended up with you two alone in her room,” came Madison’s bitchy reply.

Coco rolled her eyes. Zoe, more kindly, asked, “So, how did you end up in bed with her?”

“Well...after truth or dare was over, you all went to bed and passed out so I thought I’d check on her. I was surprised she was still awake. She said she couldn’t go to sleep. She invited me to stay and talk with her. I laid down beside her in her bed. We ended up talking about the dare. When she asked why Madison dared me to do that, I just flat out told her it was because I think she’s hot. She was shocked that I’m bisexual. I asked her why she thought Madison dared me to kiss her and she said she thought it was Madison being Madison. Then, I asked if she would’ve reacted differently if she knew I wanted to do it. She said she probably would’ve just let me do it. I took the chance and kissed her right then and there. I took it further and started touching her. She reciprocated and....yeah, we ended up naked and fingering each other.”

Misty was pissed at her. She didn’t have a right to be but she saw green. She had wanted Cordelia for so long, too chickenshit to do anything about it, and here she was sitting aside while someone else worked Cordelia’s body.

Queenie laughed, “Maybe she’ll make Madison be more lenient on you in her Pyrokinesis class. That might actually make more of the girls try to get with her.”

Even though it was a joke, Madison snarkily said, “Not everyone’s up for giving Cordelia orgasms to get good grades.” Then, she set her stone cold stare squarely on Coco, “Details, bitch. How many times did you get her off?” A twisted smirk coated her features and she added, “And how many times did the big bad Supreme have you cumming in ecstasy?”

Coco was initially too embarrassed to recount the sexual activities. With Madison’s prying, she finally answered, “I fingered her for a few minutes. Then, I sucked on her breast while I played with her clit. It made her cum and she was so sensitive after that that I kept rubbing her clit until she had another orgasm. I turned over on my back and she climbed on top of me. That was sexy. She sucked on my breasts for awhile then she started playing with my clit too.” Coco’s face was red as she shyly continued, “I felt her Supreme power come out and she made me cum so hard. She’s very attentive and intuitive.”

“Damn, who knew Cordy was good in bed?” Madison replied dryly.

Queenie snorted and Mallory tried to hide her smirk all while Misty felt like she was somewhere between bursting into tears and ripping Coco’s throat out.

It was that moment where Cordelia came downstairs and was walking toward them to head toward her office. They all got quiet. “Good morning, girls,” Cordelia said.

They all muttered back a “good morning”. After Coco gave her an awkward “good morning” and was obvious about quickly breaking eye contact, Misty saw the furrowed-brow look Cordelia gave her as she kept walking.

When Cordelia was out of sight, Madison told Coco, “She’s going to think you regret fucking her if you act like a pussy around her.”

Holy shit, why was this so hard for Misty to process that they really did have sex?

—-

It was getting late when Misty saw Cordelia go into her bedroom for the night. Misty let ten minutes pass and then she decided to go try to talk to her. No way was she planning on revealing her feelings to Cordelia. She just wanted to see how Cordelia was after some of the other girls had been acting weird around her today.

She went and knocked on her door. “Come in,” she heard Cordelia call from the other side. Misty went in to see Cordelia pulling the covers down on her bed in her silk nightgown. “Oh hey, Misty. Can I help you with anything?” Cordelia said as she turned to look at her.

“Uh, no. I came to see how you were doing.”

Cordelia let out a sigh of relief, “Oh, thank God. Today has been exhausting.”

“Not as exhausting as last night,” Misty muttered.

Cordelia’s eyes squinted, “What?” Misty’s face fell as she realized that she’d said that out loud. Misty looked at her with wide eyes and as her mouth fell open to speak, Cordelia said, “Not you too.”

Cordelia sat down on her bed and pulled the covers over her lap with a weary look, “I found out, namely by Madison and Queenie, that Coco told you all what we did. I wish you all would stop treating me so differently because of it.”

Misty walked closer, “It took everybody by surprise, especially me.” Shit. She didn’t mean to let the “especially me” part slip out. She tried to mask her worry.

Cordelia said, “Figures. I didn’t expect it either.” She motioned toward the foot of her bed, “You can sit.”

Misty sat down, crossing her legs on the bed, and looking at Cordelia, “What happens now? Coco’s been really weird around you today, I’ve seen her.”

Misty felt Cordelia pulling her legs up to sit cross-legged under the covers. Cordelia let out a breath, “I talked to her right before I came up here. We both understand it was a one time thing. Hopefully everything goes back to normal by this time next week.”

Cordelia pinched the bridge of her nose like the whole situation was causing her stress, which Misty guesses it probably was. Misty moved over to lay down beside her, propping herself up on an elbow. “You can talk to me,” Misty offered. She tried to push all jealousy and anger aside for her.

Cordelia’s hand fell as she looked at Misty, “She shouldn’t have told anyone. In a way I don’t blame her. She may have needed someone to talk to. But..” There was a sharp exhale before she continued, “From everything Madison and Queenie said, she told you all too much. It makes it uncomfortable.”

Misty took a second to digest. Then, she nodded, “I understand that. Can I ask why you did it?” Misty worried she overstepped.

Cordelia and Misty were close, so Cordelia answered the question. “It’s not exactly a mystery. Sex feels good and we had both been drinking. It was easy to let it happen.”

Misty felt the anger and jealousy bubbling up. She managed to keep it out of her voice as she calmly asked, “So, it didn’t have anything to do with it being Coco?”

Cordelia shook her head, “No.”

_It could’ve been me_, Misty thought. “It was more of the circumstances?” Misty asked out loud.

Cordelia replied, “Yeah. Honestly, I imagined she was someone else the whole time.”

“Woah. Who’d you really want?” Great, Cordelia hadn’t only slept with someone else, there was another person she wanted to bed. Maybe she should make a move herself and get the rejection over with so she wouldn’t think “what if” and she could go ahead and get over it.

Cordelia replied, “You don’t need to know that.”

“Well shit, Cordelia. I thought we were close,” she kept her tone calm. She threw caution to the wind. “Fuck it.” She quickly raised up and put a hand on the back of Cordelia’s head as she leaned in. She was millimeters away when Cordelia pushed her away. Fuck.

Misty settled to sit beside her this time. She looked down at her hands, too hurt to look Cordelia in the eye. Cordelia gently said, “This whole thing with Coco isn’t going to turn into any of you trying to get with me for your own sexual gratification.”

Misty looked at her truly bewildered. “Do you seriously not know how bad I want you? I’ve wanted you for so long. It’s not because of Coco or because I want sex. I want you, Cordelia. You. I want all of you, all the time. Not just your body. I’ve been too much of a pussy to say or do anything about it. I was scared that you’d reject me and now that you have I can make peace with it and move on. I’m sorry I tried to kiss you.”

She moved to get up. Cordelia quickly grabbed her arm to keep her on the bed, “Stay, Misty.”

Misty turned her head to look at her again, “Why?”

Cordelia licked her lip, seemingly out of nervousness, “I imagined she was you. It’s why I was so passionate with her.” Cordelia looked down out of fear and let go of her arm.

The rush of emotion that Misty experienced was almost too much to handle. Did she hear her right? She put her hand up to Cordelia’s cheek, and waited for eye contact, “Let me have you and I’ll let you have me,” she whispered.

Cordelia nodded.

Misty connected their lips. They got lost in passion, lust, and love.

Misty pulled to Cordelia’s nightgown and underwear until she had her bare.

Cordelia tugged Misty free of any clothing with just as much eagerness.

Misty laid her down, “You’re just so damn beautiful,” she whispered with as much admiration as she could muster. Her fingers slipped in a very wet...and warm...and waiting Cordelia as her mouth found a hard pink nipple.

There was a moan before Cordelia returned the compliment, “You’re gorgeous.”

She drew sweet moans of approval out of Cordelia, then her mouth moved up to Cordelia’s long, slender neck. She sucked until she felt Cordelia’s tight grip on her biceps. She felt Cordelia’s legs twitching and her body start writhing.

The noises leaving Cordelia intensified. Misty pulled away from her neck and looked down at her, “I want to watch you fall apart,” she whispered. Her fingers popped out to rub Cordelia’s clit.

Misty stared into her eyes until Cordelia’s fluttered shut with pleasure. Cordelia arched into her, her internal muscles clenching, as she moaned out her ecstasy.

Misty slowed to bring her back down as she placed soft kisses on her cheek and nose. When Cordelia’s eyes opened, Misty naughtily said, “I’ve heard you’re pretty damn sensitive after an orgasm.” She gave Cordelia a cheeky smirk and continued, “Let’s make you fall apart again.”

Cordelia’s hands pulled her closer, letting Misty know that she wanted her to keep going. Cordelia pressed their lips together briefly before she asked, “Please?”

“Gladly.” Misty’s fingers went down to collect more wetness. They came back up and worked Cordelia’s clit until her eyes rolled back in her head.

Cordelia’s back arched as she panted and whimpered through, what sounded like, one hell of an orgasm.

When it was over and Misty pulled away to lay beside her, Misty grinned at how satisfied and blown away she looked. “That good?”

Cordelia looked over at her. She visibly swallowed and said, “I’ve never had it feel that good. That was the best one I’ve ever had.”

Misty smirked devilishly, “You mean two, right?”

Cordelia let her own naughtiness come out as she smirked and climbed on top of her. She pinned Misty down and let one hand go to her pussy. She gasped, “Ooh, you’re very wet.” She slipped two fingers in, making Misty groan. “Soaked, even,” Cordelia added.

“Ohh....it’s all for you,” Misty groaned out.

Cordelia fingers abandoned the inside of her body as she tugged at Misty’s nipples with both hands, “Trust me, I know,” Cordelia seductively teased. She rolled Misty’s nipples harshly, making Misty’s body jerk forward with her want for more. Cordelia whispered, “If I was so great with Coco, wait until you see what I’m going to be like with the real thing.”

Misty moaned loudly. She couldn’t wait to find out.

Cordelia’s left hand left her chest to press her shoulder down into the mattress. “Try not to flail around so much while I eat you, it’ll drive you even crazier.”

Misty gulped as she met Cordelia’s eyes. There was the Supreme power. “I don’t know if I can handle you.”

Cordelia giggled, “You’ll love it. You’ll be begging me not to stop.”

With a single nod of Misty’s head, there was a sharp tug to her nipple, then Cordelia’s mouth sucked on each of them, then she was kissing her way down her torso.

There was the first stroke of her tongue, “Oh shit!”


	10. Not Too Pussy After All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Misty too scared to go after what she wants?  
Nope.

Gathered at the kitchen table with Zoe, Queenie, Coco, Mallory, and Madison was not Misty's favorite place to be right now.

“You're totally too pussy to do it. You'll never get in Cordelia's pants,” Madison rudely remarked as she stubbed her cigarette out in the ashtray.

“Wha-,” Misty started.

“Girl, don't even deny it. We can all tell you want to give her a trip or two around pleasure mountain,” Queenie stated.

Misty gave her a slightly hurt look, “I can't believe you're taking Madison's side.”

Queenie playfully rolled her eyes and shook her head as she looked in Zoe's direction.

Misty followed her gaze and looked to Zoe. Zoe gave her a shy smile and said, “I don't want to put you on blast, but it's obvious you like her.”

Madison snorted, “Like her? She wants to eat Cordy until she's a shaking, quivering mess.”

Misty had enough of her ill-mannered comments, “Hey, don't talk about Cordelia like that!”

Madison gave her a bitchy smirk, “Puh-lease Swamp Rat. You'd lick it until the cows came home.” Madison and Queenie shared a laugh.

Seconds later, Cordelia walked into the kitchen, “What's so funny, girls?” she asked as she went over to the counter and turned the coffee maker on.

Madison gave Misty an amused look. Misty looked at her harshly. As Madison opened her mouth to speak, Misty quickly talked over top of her, “Nothing, just Madison being a brat.”

Cordelia turned to face them, “Oh, so the usual?” she asked in a light tone.

Misty chuckled, spurring Madison to give her a look and murmur under her breath, “Whatever. Go get your woman, scaredy cat.”

Apparently, Cordelia had heard her, "What?"

Madison ignored her to stare at Misty with ice in her gaze. “You're too pussy to get your pussy,” she told Misty.

Misty was getting tired of the attitude and Cordelia did look awfully pretty. She stood up and started briskly walking toward Cordelia, “Fuck it.”

The other girls watched with anticipation. “Oh my God,” Zoe practically squealed.

Misty didn't give Cordelia time to process what was about to happen and she didn't even give herself time to process or chicken out. Her hands went to either side of Cordelia's face and she planted her lips firmly on Cordelia's.

She could feel that Cordelia was taken by surprise because she froze initially. All the girls watched with their mouths gaped open as they waited to see if Cordelia was going to push her off or go along with it. Misty suddenly had realization of her actions dawn on her. Just as she started to worry, Cordelia puckered her lips and kissed her back. She felt her heart swim.

Cordelia's mind was fucked. She had secretly been thinking about what those lips would feel like against her own for weeks now. She thought she was the only one who had those thoughts. Turns out she was wrong.

Misty pulled her mouth away barely enough to huskily say, “I love you.” Her hands went behind Cordelia's ears, getting lost in the blonde locks there and she initiated a more intense kiss. She pressed Cordelia back into the counter, lightly hitting Cordelia's head against the cabinet door.

Cordelia's arms wrapped around her; her gentle hands rested on her back. It made Misty shiver. Misty pulled back to rest her forehead against Cordelia's. She reached over and turned the coffee maker off, “Come to bed with me,” she said with as much conviction as possible. She felt warm breath on her face as Cordelia let out a breathy laugh. Cordelia responded with a simple, “Ok.”

Misty took her to her room and got her on the bed to strip her down. When Cordelia sat up, pulled to Misty's dress, and tried to go in for a kiss, Misty gently pushed her back down onto the bed. Misty caught the surprise in Cordelia's eye, she grinned and said, “There's time for that later. Right now, I want to taste you. I've been wondering what you taste like for months.”

Misty scooted back, laying flat on her stomach. She pulled one of Cordelia’s legs over her shoulder, keeping a firm grip on it to keep it in place. She held Cordelia’s other leg down on the mattress, just so, to keep Cordelia spread wide open for her.

She leaned down to the most mouth-watering thing she’d ever seen. There was a sharp gasp from Cordelia at the first lick.

Misty licked and licked, and eventually Cordelia’s clit ended up sucked into her mouth. “_Fuck, Misty_,” Cordelia half-moaned and half-whined. Misty knew she was feeling amazing due to the intensity of the noises leaving her.

Then, there it was. Cordelia’s thighs were shaking like crazy. She was arching off the bed. Misty kept her legs held apart, “Mmm,” she hummed to drive Cordelia crazy, because why wouldn’t it drive her crazy for her to know Misty thought she was delicious?

Cordelia grabbed at the back of Misty’s hand, “_Misty_,” was all she whimpered as she came undone.

Misty softened her touch to help Cordelia ride it out, before picking back up.

Madison was right. Misty couldn’t tear herself away from eating that pussy. What made her finally stop was Cordelia gently pushing her away and gasping out, “Misty, I can’t take anymore.”

Settling to lay beside Cordelia, she started into those beautiful brown eyes. She could get lost in them forever.

Minutes passed as Cordelia caught her breath. Then, Cordelia’s hand caressed Misty’s cheek and she leaned in for a kiss.

Pulling away, she managed to get Misty’s dress off, followed by her bra. She eased Misty to her back and climbed on top of her. Her hands softly caressed Misty’s breasts. Neck kisses followed by feather-light kisses peppered across the tops of Misty’s breasts.

Misty groaned. “Don’t be a tease.”

Cordelia’s eyes met hers with a hint of something _dirty._

Misty’s panties were quickly discarded, and her thighs were at home on Cordelia’s shoulders.

_That tongue…_

“_Oh, damn_,” Misty whined. Her hand went up to her mouth so she could bite her knuckles to try to stay quiet. Cordelia’s hands anchored her down by holding her hips down.

She licked, putting that tongue to use, finding that slick bud that needed her attention so badly.

“Ughhh!” she cried out.

Cordelia worked her over until Misty was whimpering, moaning, tingling, quivering, and…cumming.

When she came back down, Cordelia backed off and asked, “Do you want more?”

Misty was so sensitive. Cordelia had just rocked her entire world. She shook her head and pulled her up by the shoulders. Cordelia laid beside her and grinned as she bit her lip.

“You taste fucking fantastic. I’d love to go again if you’re up for it,” Cordelia said with a devious grin.

Misty put an arm around her and took a deep breath, “That…_you’re_ amazing. It felt so good. I can’t take it again right now.”

Cordelia lovingly smoothed Misty’s hair down before pushing it behind her ear. She let her grin fade to a more sweet, wholesome expression. “I love you too, by the way.”

They got lost in an adoring stare down.

Misty giggled. “What?” Cordelia asked.

“Why did we wait so long to do this?”


	11. Christmas Capers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow's Thanksgiving, still decided to do a Christmas chapter lol

“Merry Christmas!” Misty shouted out cheerfully. She’d admittedly drank about half a cup of Madison’s spiked egg nog. 

Madison clearly hadn’t drunk enough of it to get out of her bitchy mood. “It’s not that nice and exciting Swamp Bitch,” she rudely remarked. 

Misty barely batted her eyes at her as she replied, “Shut the fuck up!” She wasn’t going to let Madison ruin her mood. 

Cordelia walked up behind Misty and wrapped her arms around her shoulders while bringing her face close to Misty’s ear. Cordelia had drunk more of the egg nog than anyone else. She’d had maybe three full cups. It’d been a result from all the girls ragging on her about being too “uptight” and “stiff.”

Cordelia had initially brushed off the teasing when it was only Madison. But then Queenie and a sympathetic Zoe had joined in. And then even Mallory and Coco had joined. And that had been what made Cordelia seem to decide that she needed to let loose for the night. Because if all of them had finally agreed, she figured she must have really been coming off as more uptight than usual. 

“Merry Christmas,” Cordelia said beside Misty’s ear. All the girls had picked up on how flirty her tone was. It’d been that way with Misty ever since Cordelia had been deep into her second cup. 

And Cordelia had been blatantly been flirting with her, which had been unexpected, especially for Misty. The alcohol seemed to be bringing out pent up sexual feelings that Cordelia had for her. 

Misty wasn’t against it. She found Cordelia beautiful inside and out. It was just that she didn’t realize this was even a possibility until tonight. 

The other girls had been thoroughly watching all the flirting, both surprised and entertained.

Cordelia’s voice was husky, “You’re so pretty.” She turned her head and asked Coco, “Isn’t Misty pretty?”

With a small smile, Coco said, “Yeah.”

Misty reached up to where Cordelia’s hands were on her collarbone. She patted one of Cordelia’s hands and then gently eased it off her as she took a step forward and turned around to face her. Well this Cordelia was different than usual, but it was fun, and Misty liked it. She just wished it wasn’t only because of the alcohol.

Misty looked her dead in the eye and said, “You’re sweet.” 

Cordelia gave her a seductive smirk. Taking a step forward, she licked her bottom lip before wrapping her arms around Misty’s neck. Not knowing what to do since they had an audience, but also not wanting to dissuade Cordelia, Misty let her hand that wasn’t holding her cup hold onto Cordelia’s hip. 

Madison bluntly asked, “Do you need me to hold a mistletoe over your heads?”

Cordelia’s gaze never left Misty’s. “I don’t need a mistletoe.” One of her hands came up to the back of Misty’s head and Cordelia leaned in and kissed her. 

It wasn’t soft, it was hot and heavy and passionate. 

When Misty felt Cordelia’s body press into her own, she pulled her even closer with her hand that was on her hip. 

“Oh shit!” Queenie cried out. 

Cordelia’s tongue brushed Misty’s bottom lip, then she seemed to gain enough self-awareness because she broke the kiss. “Will you come upstairs with me?” she asked.

“Yeah,” Misty said as she nodded her head. She could not believe this was happening right now. 

Cordelia pulled out of their grasp on each other and took Misty’s hand before turning. Misty sat her cup down on the corner of the cabinet and walked along as Cordelia led her away. 

When they were out of earshot, Coco quietly asked, “Damn, who knew Cordelia wanted Misty like that?”

Madison scoffed and rolled her eyes as Zoe added, “Who knew Misty wanted her too?”

Misty followed Cordelia into her bedroom and let herself be led to the bed. She was sitting up against the headboard. Cordelia got on top of her, straddling her. Cordelia initiated a hot, steamy kiss. 

Clothes started to be discarded as soft moans and whimpers filled the air around them. “I’ve wanted you for so long,” Cordelia gasped out as her fingers rubbed into Misty’s wetness. 

“_Oh, _oh,” Misty moaned out. 

Cordelia stopped only briefly to discard her own bra and thong, the only articles of clothing that stood in the way between them. Her fingers found Misty again. She ran them over her and brushed her clit before easing two of them inside Misty.

“C-_Cordelia_,” it was more of a whine. 

Cordelia’s mouth found her neck, her collarbone, and her breasts. She suckled on a nipple then she pulled away completely as she withdrew her fingers. 

Misty desperately whined, “Why’d you stop?”

Raising a brow, Cordelia asked, “Can I use something else on you?”

“Yeah! Anything! Please!” She just needed _more_.

Cordelia leaned over to the bedside table and then she was holding a black, seven-inch dildo in front of Misty. 

Misty’s eyes took in the toy as her mouth hung open. 

She met Cordelia’s eyes for Cordelia to promptly say, “I use it on myself. Can I use it on you?”

Ooh, something that’s been inside Cordelia could be inside her too. “Fuck yes,” she groaned out. 

With a highly sexual smirk, Cordelia crawled back then she pulled to Misty’s legs and got her flat on her back. She wasted no time in shoving the dildo inside Misty’s waiting body. 

Misty moaned out.

Cordelia slammed it into her over and over again. She leaned her upper body over top of Misty’s, sporadically kissing her on the lips as she pushed her closer and closer to the edge. 

Misty kept moaning over and over again. Being with Cordelia like this wasn’t soft like one would expect. She was rough, fucking into Misty with no sign of slowing down until she had her a cumming mess. 

Finally, Cordelia hit it just right and Misty clamped down on the toy, nearly screaming out as she did so. Cordelia pushed her limits and when she felt Misty had enough, she brought her back down with soft, loving kisses and a gentle caress to her face. 


	12. Another Christmas Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty gives Cordelia an...interesting...stocking.

“Merry Christmas, Cordelia!”

Cordelia took the stocking that Misty was holding out to her. The Cajun had previously asked her to stop by her bedroom before she went to bed. Cordelia gave her a small smile, “Misty, tonight’s Christmas Eve. We all decided to exchange gifts tomorrow night.”

Misty’s palms were sweaty, maybe she shouldn’t do this, she can still rip the stocking out of Cordelia’s hands. She also had a thought that if Cordelia got upset or offended then the Supreme would eventually get over it. That scenario would be horribly uncomfortable, but that was a chance she was willing to take because if Cordelia accepted _this_ it could have a grand payoff. She made herself say, “I wanted to give this to you when no one else was around. Look through it. I’m sorry in advance if you don’t want it.”

Cordelia’s expression was slightly confused and concerned. She looked at the stocking in her hand and reached inside. She grabbed ahold of the first thing she touched and pulled it out. Her jaw dropped. It was a brand-new vibrator. Never in a million years would she expect Misty to give her something like this. She didn’t know what to say. “Um…”

Cordelia looked up into Misty’s eyes with question. The Cajun lightly grabbed her wrist, “Come sit on the bed and look through the rest of it.” She took a step back and felt Cordelia’s resistance, she calmly said, “You don’t have to.” Misty let go of her and went over to sit on the edge of the bed, leaving Cordelia frozen in her spot. The Cajun’s thoughts were screaming at her that this had been a huge mistake. She’d made Cordelia uncomfortable and she was embarrassed herself. This whole situation was awkward. 

After a moment to let the shock wear off, Cordelia made her way over to the bed and sat down beside Misty. She sat the vibrator down behind her on the bed and started to put her hand in the stocking again. She thought better of that idea and instead she turned and poured the remnants of the stocking out onto the bed. There, on the mattress, laid a six-inch dildo, a small bottle of lube, and an article of clothing that was wadded up. Cordelia picked it up, unwadded it, and held it up to see that it was lingerie. It was a sheer black lace bodysuit to be exact. 

Cordelia sat it down by the other items and looked at Misty, who was avoiding looking at her. She calmly asked, “Why would you give me all of this? Is this some kind of prank or do I come off that uptight or-”

“No,” Misty cut her off as she made herself turn to look her dead in the eye. “It’s not any of that, I…” she fidgeted with her hands, “I want to use it on you.”

Cordelia recoiled like she’d just been hit with a bag of bricks, “What? I don’t understand.”

She was going to have to flat out say it. She took all of a second to mentally prepare herself. “This stuff is from me to you. I want you to let me use it on you. I want to…use the vibrator and dildo on you. I didn’t know if you’d need the lube or not. And the lingerie is for you to wear…I wanted you to wear it for me.” Misty saw that Cordelia had a straight look on her face, the one nobody could read, it was her Supreme face. “I’m sorry if this sounds rude…they’re stocking stuffers, Cordelia, to stuff you with.”

That made Cordelia react. “Oh my God,” she quietly exasperated. 

Wanting to get this whole thing over with as quickly as possible since it had went so terribly south, Misty said, “Look, just tell me you don’t want them or me and you can go to your room and hopefully we can act like this never happened.”

Then there was a rushed, “No, Misty, I want you.”

The Cajun could barely grasp reality when Cordelia crawled over, straddled her, and initiated the hottest kiss she’d ever had in her life. After some kissing and groping, Misty asked, “Wear it for me?”

With a single nod, Cordelia stood up and undressed in front of her, letting her see everything, then she picked the lingerie up and slowly put it on. “Damn, you’re beautiful,” the Cajun said as she took in the glorious contrast of the material against Cordelia’s light-colored skin and hair. 

More groping and kissing and Misty ended up in her underwear, laying by Cordelia’s side but leaning over her. She pushed the material of the lingerie aside and let her fingers get lost in how warm and absolutely soaked Cordelia was. Alternating between playing with Cordelia’s clit and finger her for a while, Misty grabbed the vibrator and tried to rip the box open, “Damn.”

“Here,” Cordelia said as she waved her hand, using magic to open it up. Misty smirked, “Good idea.” She turned the vibrator on a low setting and rubbed it against Cordelia’s clit before burying it inside her tight, smoking hot body. She brought moans and gasps out of Cordelia with it, turning the intensity of the vibrations up as she saw fit, before she pulled it out and pressed it to her clit to bring her to orgasm. 

Cordelia’s breath was heavy as she recovered. She let Misty open up the dildo the hard way so she could have another minute to herself, that vibrator had blown her mind in the best way possible. When Misty got it open, she realized she was aching to feel it. 

The Cajun picked up the bottle of lube then looked at Cordelia with a smirk, “I don’t think you need this, do you?” She tossed the bottle aside after the tease and leaned back down. Cordelia pulled her into a kiss and Misty slowly eased the dildo inside her. 

Cordelia gasped, briefly breaking the kiss before reestablishing a more passionate one. Misty started out slow and worked her way up to harder and faster thrusts. Cordelia felt her toes curling seconds before her back arched and she came around the toy. Her body clenched onto it with such force that she felt like she was going a little crazy until she finally relaxed and Misty eased it out. 

Misty watched as Cordelia’s chest heaved with a proud smirk. Cordelia licked her bottom lip in an attempt to moisten her dry mouth. “Those were great stocking stuffers…I love being stuffed,” she gasped out.

“Oh, I know you do,” Misty teasingly replied. She flicked at the straps on Cordelia’s lingerie, “This is great too, but it’s about time you got out of it.” Cordelia let her undress her before she asked, “Which one do you want to feel? They were gifts but I’ll share,” she gave a devilish smirk.

Cordelia moved them around so that now she was by Misty’s side but hovering over her, it was like how they were positioned earlier but vice versa. The Cajun replied, “You made them both sound great. Hmm, I think I want the vibrator.” 

Cordelia stripped her down and brought the toy to life. She teased Misty’s entrance for what felt like an eternity to the Cajun and then she slipped it inside. She set a slow, torturous pace until Misty was literally begging for more. Then, she pulled it out, turned it on high, and ground it into the Cajun’s clit until she came with a whisper of her name on her lips. 

When it was all over, Misty pulled her down for some naked post-orgasm cuddles. Misty giggled, “You’re on the naughty list for sure.”

Cordelia teased back, “I thought I was a nice girl and that was the reason I got all the sex stuff.”

“Please don’t say ‘stuff’, my vagina’s still quivering from what you did to me. But you’re right, good girls get orgasms.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Already have another non-Christmas chapter in the works.  
I'm open for ideas.


	13. An Occasional Occurence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you just need it a little rough.

“Yes! Hard! Beat it, Baby!” Cordelia practically screamed.

She was on her knees on the bed. Her arms were outstretched in front of her as she barely held her face up off the mattress.

Her intensely pleasurable moans filling the air.

Misty’s hands held to her hips. The Cajun was on her knees behind her, taking her with the strap on how they occasionally did when they were both feeling extra frisky. She plunged into her over and over. God, she loved having Cordelia like this.

Cordelia loved it too. Let’s just say it was a good thing Cordelia had previously put a soundproofing spell on their room months ago.

“Oh! Yes! Fuck, Baby!” Need and hunger laced her voice.

Usually, the two of them were soft and gentle together. Every once in a while the naughtiness in Cordelia flared up and she asked for _this_. And it was a request Misty loved to fulfill.

Misty’s palm rubbed her ass, “Are you ready?”

“Yes, Misty! Do it already!”

Well, someone was getting saucy.

Misty pulled out and proceeded to smack her hand down against Cordelia’s right ass cheek.

“OH!”

Misty had started out hard because Cordelia had previously let her know that when she wanted to be spanked, she wanted it _hard_.

She didn’t want Misty to hold back. AT ALL.

Another hard smack.

“OH, FUCK! MISTY!” Cordelia’s shoulders slumped down further into the mattress.

A hard smack to her other ass cheek.

“YES! HARD!”

Misty went to town spanking her full force. Cordelia’s cries intensifying with every harsh hit until her face fell down to the mattress.

Ok, time to roll. Misty knew what that meant.

Her hands went to Cordelia’s hips and she pushed the strap on back inside her.

Persistent, hard thrusts.

Cordelia was shivering.

Misty’s right hand snacked around to her clit, rubbing in just the right spot.

“UHHHH!” Cordelia’s cries were slightly muffled now.

Misty fucked into her, until she felt it. Cordelia was clenching around her with such force that it was hard for her to stay in. She powered through it, knowing how explosive this was for Cordelia, not to mention that it always made her cum when she saw Cordelia cum. Her cries blended in with Cordelia’s.

The volume of them made Misty quickly wonder how strong the soundproofing spell was because she was damn-near sure _these_ cries could pierce through it. But Cordelia was super modest about stuff like this. She would never cum this loudly, or let Misty cum this loudly, if she thought there was even a chance someone else would hear them.

The pressure of Misty’s contractions got more pleasurable as she thought about how no one would ever know that Cordelia let her do _this_ to her. Yeah, the other witches knew they had sex, but they didn’t hear Cordelia’s pleas and praises to her. She was the only one that could have Cordelia whimpering, screaming, and coming undone so harshly. Misty got out of her thoughts and fully appreciated Cordelia’s remaining praises.

Cordelia raised her face up just enough so it could be heard loud and clear. “YES, MISTY! FUCK, YOU’RE SO GOOD! I NEVER DREAMED OF GETTING FUCKED LIKE THIS!”

Misty finally screamed back with her own, “FUCK!”


	14. The Bikini That Started It All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girls trip and it's the first time Misty's seen Cordelia in a bikini. Misty can't stop staring at her and Cordelia decides to tease her until she can't take anymore.

Cordelia, Misty, Madison and Coco were settling into their adjoining rooms. The four of them had decided to drive down to the coast and rent out the nicest, most expensive rooms in one of the most popular hotels in the country. They took the trip to blow off some steam for the weekend. Zoe, Queenie, and Mallory had been invited too but had turned the trip down. 

Madison opened up the curtains to see the private pool and patio that they now had access too. Madison turned and walked back over to the queen size bed that Misty and Cordelia were set to share. She looked at Cordelia, “Let’s go tan.” She disappeared into her and Coco’s room and came back with her two-piece bathing suit in hand. 

She stuck her hand inside Cordelia’s suitcase until she found the gold colored bikini she’d snuck into the Supreme’s suitcase. Cordelia furrowed her brow, “Where did you get that?”

“Put it on.” 

Cordelia looked at her, “I can’t wear that.” 

Madison flung it into Cordelia’s hands, “Yes you can. Don’t be a prude, guys will like it. No one can see us out there anyway.” Sensing Cordelia’s reluctance she continued, “You only live once. Unless you want me to be a bitch the whole time, wear it.”

Cordelia rolled her eyes, “Whatever, I’ll meet you out there.” She walked into the bathroom as Madison walked to her own bathroom with a smirk on her face. After changing, they grabbed some sunscreen and put on some sunglasses. Cordelia asked Misty and Coco, “You want to join us?”

“Nah, tanning’s not my thing,” Misty said. Coco shrugged, “Me either, I’m too pale.”

Cordelia replied, “Me too, but Madison’s going to have a bitch fit if she has to go alone.” Madison scoffed at her, “It’s better than sitting in this room like losers.” They walked out the glass sliding door and sat down in the sunbathing chairs by the pool. They rubbed sunscreen on themselves and sat back. 

Misty sat down at the small table just inside the glass doors to look out at the beautiful sky. Her attention kept getting drawn to another beautiful sight and she couldn’t help but stare. Coco walked over to her, “What are you so focused on?” Misty looked at her shyly. Coco looked out; she was immediately aware of what was going on. “You’re staring at Cordelia.”

The Cajun felt herself blush. There was no use to deny it, she’d already been caught. She looked back outside and simply stated, “Cordelia is hot.” Coco smirked to herself as she sat down across from the other witch. Misty took in Cordelia’s long legs, the rest of her toned body, her blonde hair, and the bathing suit that perfectly complimented her hair and her skin tone. “I’ve never seen her so…”

“So damn near naked?” Coco amusingly asked. The Cajun chuckled and playfully shot back, “Shut up.” They shared a laugh. 

Misty’s eyes were still glued to the Supreme when Cordelia turned her head and looked in her direction. Misty quickly turned her own head and averted her gaze back to Coco. Cordelia turned her head back around. Madison said, “Swampy’s been looking at you ever since we came out here.”

“I know.”

Madison said, “I knew she was weird, but I didn’t know she was a lez.” Cordelia replied, “She’s not weird, she’s sweet.” Cordelia looked back inside at Misty to see her eyes glued to her again before she continued, “I kind of like it.” Madison smirked at her when she turned back around, “Didn’t know you swung that way either. Are you going to let her hit it? She totally wants to.”

“I don’t want to ruin our friendship and I’ve never been with a woman by the way.”

Cordelia found herself smirking in response to Madison’s own smirk. The young witch said, “Everyone thinks I’m a brat, but I don’t have anything against bi and gay people. You should try it if you’re curious. You could use a good lay it’d help you loosen up. Not sure how good Swampy would be, but you could teach her.” 

Back inside, Misty said, “I’ve never met anyone like Cordelia.” She watched as Cordelia let her legs stretch out a little more, they were still fallen together at the knee, only now her whole body seemed more visible. The Supreme straightened her shoulders more, making her upper body seem to stretch out more too. “God, look at that.”

Coco giggled as she glanced at the witches outside, “Do you want to be with Cordelia, or do you just want to fuck her?”

“Um, I’m not sure.”

“She noticed you looking at her and she doesn’t seem uncomfortable. I’d say go for it. All she can do is say no.” Misty hesitantly said, “I don’t know about that.”

Cordelia had stretched out to give the Cajun more to look at. She had been giggling and talking with Madison about how she wanted to experiment with Misty. Madison giggled and said, “If you really want to tease her, lay down on your stomach and untie your bikini like you’re tanning your back.”

Cordelia smirked, “That’s not a bad idea.” She adjusted her chair to lay flat down and she did just that. She folded her arms and let her chin rest on them. She looked straight ahead and took a deep breath. She wanted this and she was going to try to make it happen, she just hoped it didn’t affect the bond they had no matter if Misty took the bait or not. 

“Swampy’s on the verge of drooling.”

Cordelia turned her head to look at Madison, “I need sunscreen on my back.” They both smirked yet again and Madison stood up. “I’m going to make the most sexual noises as possible.” Cordelia turned her head to watch as Madison opened the sliding door and she saw her look at Misty as she said, “Cordelia wants you to come out here.” 

The Supreme took her sunglasses off and let them gently fall to the ground as she saw Misty slowly stand up. When the Cajun came outside, Cordelia gave her a soft smile, “Rub sunscreen on my back? Madison won’t do it.”

“Sure.” Misty walked around to get the bottle of sunscreen from where it had been sitting between Cordelia and Madison. She sat down on the edge of Cordelia’s chair and squirted some out into her hand. Cordelia pulled her hair to the side so it wouldn’t be in the way before settling her chin back onto her arms. 

Cordelia grinned to herself, she was facing straight ahead so Misty couldn’t see her face, “Rub it in good if you don’t mind, I don’t want big white streaks on me.” She felt Misty’s hands on her. “Oh,” she moaned softly, “It’s cool.” Madison stood by the door and watched. Cordelia felt the Cajun’s hands go up to her right shoulder. She moaned out, “Right there, really rub it in there.”

Cordelia briefly turned her head to wink at Madison. The young witch grinned mischievously as she stepped inside to stand beside Coco. Coco asked, “You think they’ll bang?” Madison replied, “Swampy’s too chickenshit to make a move but Cordelia’s not a pussy like she was a few years ago. She planned to make sex noises the whole time Swampy sunscreens her up. I see Cordelia seducing her into it.”

“She won’t have to do much seducing. Misty couldn’t keep her eyes off her. She wants to bang her.”

Madison said, “Let’s give them space so they can have a good fuck.” She stepped back out and called out, “We’re heading to the beach to check out all the hot guys. We’ll be back in a few hours.” 

“Ok,” Misty called back. Cordelia let out another moan before she looked at Madison and they exchanged one last smirk. “See you later,” Cordelia said.

Coco quickly changed into a bathing suit. Madison and she grabbed a couple of towels, more sunscreen, and left. 

Misty’s hands stopped touching her, “You’re all done.” Well, that wouldn’t do. Without looking back at her, Cordelia asked, “Will you put another layer on me, I burn easily?” Misty squirted more into her head, “Yeah.” She started rubbing again. Cordelia moaned out, “Oh…your hands feel so good.”

The Cajun may not have had much formal education, but she wasn’t stupid, she picked up on the hints the Supreme was throwing in her face. She quickly pulled her right hand away to quickly wipe any remaining sunscreen off of it onto her shorts. Without missing a beat, she pulled Cordelia’s bikini bottom aside and slid two fingers inside her body like it was the simplest thing in the world. That made Cordelia moan, she didn’t have to fake it this time. 

Misty was slowly thrusting her fingers, “Is this what you want?” she huskily asked.

“Yes.” 

Misty worked her with her fingers, enjoying the wetness and that tight little body. She got faster and faster, the sound of the impact was very audible. Moans kept falling out of Cordelia’s mouth until she started seizing up under her. “Oh, God! Holy fuck…” Cordelia came hard, clenching furiously around those fingers and not wanting to let them go. 

The aftershocks went away, and she relaxed her body so Misty could ease her fingers out. The Cajun gently grabbed her shoulder, “Turn around so I can look at you.” It was a request Cordelia couldn’t deny after such a mouthwatering orgasm. She turned and noticed how full of lust Misty’s eyes were as she ogled her naked chest. Oh shit, Cordelia knew she started a flame that couldn’t be tamed. 

“You look incredible,” Misty said, reaching her hands out to massage Cordelia’s breasts and play with her nipples. Her hands then trailed down Cordelia’s stomach until they grabbed the tiny bikini bottoms and she quickly pulled them off of the Supreme. She couldn’t resist finding that little clit and softly stroking it. Cordelia let out a breathless moan. “Can I take you inside?” the Cajun asked.

“God, yes.”

Misty lifted her up. Cordelia’s legs wrapped around her as she carried her inside and to their bed. Once Misty laid her down and landed on top of her, Cordelia said, “Let me undress you. It’s time I take care of you.” She slowly pulled Misty’s dress over her head and threw it down. Then, she rolled them so they were laying side by side. 

Cordelia rid her of her bra and panties. “You’re breathtaking.” 

She initiated a hot make out session…dipping her fingers inside to draw a moan out. They went on like that, with Cordelia softly thrusting her fingers, until she could tell Misty was needy.

Her mouth went to Misty’s nipples…sucking, licking, and barely nibbling while her fingers came out to play with her clit. She kept going until her name came out of the Cajun as a broken sob as she orgasmed with force. 

God, Cordelia didn’t want to turn her loose. And she didn’t until Misty squirmed and grabbed her wrist. She breathily gasped out, “Stop, it’s too much.”

Cordelia pulled away, both her fingers and her mouth. She gave Misty an amused smirk. The Cajun caught her breath and said, “You’re going to make fun of me because you got me so sensitive? We’ll see who’s too sensitive to keep going after I’m finished with you.” 

Cordelia found that she liked the sound of that, especially when Misty pushed her onto her back and her mouth ended up between her legs. Between moans, Misty pulled away and asked, “Cordelia, will you give me the pleasure of being my girlfriend?” 

The Supreme looked down at her. At her swollen lips and shiny chin. “Fuck, yes. I’d love to.” 

Misty smiled up at her then leaned in and put her lips and tongue back to work on that powerful little clit. Cordelia’s head fell back to the mattress, moaning as her hands dug into the covers. Oh, she’d love to get used to this. 


	15. Have Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billie Dean comes to Miss Robichaux's & Cordelia isn't fond of her petty attitude. Not to mention, she's paid the witches a visit under false pretenses.

Cordelia leaned against her desk; her butt barely perched on the edge of it. “I’m starting to regret my decision in letting her come here. She’s just so...cocky.”

Standing in front of her was Misty. Her hand softly pushed Cordelia’s blonde hair behind her ear. Her hand lingered in the perfect locks, “She’ll be outta here soon. Ignore her, she’s trying to rile you up.”

Misty leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to her girlfriend’s luscious lips. Lips she could never get tired of. When she pulled away, she saw that a figure had pushed the door open and was staring at them with a smirk. Great. Misty’s expression fell, “Oh,” she said awkwardly, wishing the medium hadn’t seen that.

Cordelia looked toward the doorway at Misty’s reaction. Shit.

There, smirking at them, was Billie Dean Howard.

The medium didn’t hesitate to step into the office and close the door behind her. “I didn’t realize you two were together so _intimately_.”

Cordelia couldn’t refrain from rolling her eyes at the woman’s smartass attitude. She’d been nice enough to agree to let Billie Dean case out the Academy for the spirit of The Axeman, and things hadn’t been going so well. And the main reason for that…Billie Dean had been poking and prodding at Cordelia since her arrival. Everything from Cordelia’s choice of keeping portraits of past Supreme’s on the wall of the sitting room to the vast number of young witches she had taken under her wing. The medium had found a way to give a snide remark or a backhanded compliment about everything.

Misty took a step back from Cordelia at the uneasiness the medium had brought into the room. Cordelia grabbed Misty’s hand, deciding that she’d had enough of Miss Billie Dean, “Don’t pay attention to her. She’s nothing but trouble and I’m going to personally kick her out.”

Cordelia stood, letting go of Misty’s hand and turned to stand face to face with the medium. With an unwavering gaze and a stern voice, Cordelia said, “I’m proud to be with Misty and there’s not a thing in the world you can say to make me feel otherwise. Go back to wherever you came from. The girls freed The Axeman a long time ago. There’s no reason for you to be here.”

Billie Dean’s brow rose. With an amused look she asked, “You let me waste my time coming here? Where’s the sense in that?”

Cordelia’s voice was stronger, more dominant, “Go, now! I’m not playing these games.”

Billie Dean stepped closer until their bodies were almost touching, “You know…I haven’t made any comments about your appearance. Have you noticed that?” The medium’s voice was lower now and raspy, “Do you wonder why that is?” Her gaze faltered for just a moment as it was pulled over to see Misty step up to Cordelia’s side protectively. At least one of them already knew were she was going with this.

Her chocolate eyes gazed back into eyes that were similar to her own, “You’re fucking sexy. I heard stories from one of my neighbors, Constance, about how the big bad Supreme had this whole glowing radiant health perk and how you were supposedly the sexiest woman on Earth as a result.” She paused because she couldn’t read Cordelia’s eyes and her girlfriend was suspiciously quiet. She couldn’t tell what Cordelia was thinking, but she decided to press on. She dropped her voice even lower, “Mmm, I agree with that.”

Billie Dean let out a seductive chuckle, “I knew The Axeman was no longer here. I’m not a fraud like you think I am. You know…the kicker of this trip is finding out you like women. That’s the real discovery.” She cast a fleeting look at Misty before easing even closer to Cordelia. She didn’t want to get her ass kicked, but neither of them were exactly putting a stop to this. Her eyes roamed down to Cordelia’s chest before slowly working their way back up, “I don’t just want a piece of you, I want the whole thing.”

That was when Cordelia carefully, not exactly gently but not exactly roughly either, pushed her back by the shoulder. It forced Billie Dean to take two steps back. “You’re being very inappropriate. You need to leave.” Her voice was steady but then Billie Dean caught her eyes fall down to her chest. It was a split second of weakness, but Billie Dean picked up on it right away. Cordelia wanted her and now she knew it. The medium just had to hit the right buttons on both of these women to get what she wanted, because who was she kidding, Cordelia’s girlfriend was pretty hot too.

“It’s why I’ve been picking at you. I want to anchor my fingers between your legs and have you crying for mercy. Or lap at you like a hungry dog with my tongue. Whichever you prefer.” There was no going back now.

Misty stepped forward with an angry, “Watch your mouth. Don’t talk to her that way. You can’t have her.”

Judging by the size of this woman’s biceps, Billie Dean would likely be getting her ass kicked if she didn’t take kindly to her next comment. But you only live once. What’s an ass-kicking when you’ve been tormented with ghosts your whole life? Billie Dean shrugged nonchalantly, “Can I have her if I have you too?”

She could feel Misty getting angrier at her. That was until Cordelia placed a soft hand on the other witch’s back. Misty looked at her and Cordelia gave her a look that Billie Dean would describe as, ‘Yes, I want it if you want it too.’

Cordelia’s hand ran down her back before it gently fell. Misty slinked away from the medium while saying, “Ok, but you have to watch first.”

Billie Dean felt her lips tilt into a smirk as her heart began to race. She wondered, ‘How the Hell did I swing this?’ Her dark eyes took in the sexy, passionate make out session between the two women. The soft pants and wondering hands had her biting her lip with impatience as to when she could be involved too. Her body ran cold for a brief second as she wondered, ‘What if they’re just doing this. What if they only said I could be involved and they’re going to get me all hot just to laugh at me when they’re done?’

She quickly pushed the thought away and felt her body getting worked up again, because even if that were true watching this was well worth the trip down here. She watched as breasts were freed. She licked her lip wanting to feel them for herself and have her mouth on them. And when both of the women removed the clothing off each other’s lower halves for Misty to perch Cordelia on the edge of the desk and drag moans of pleasure out of her with her fingers, Billie Dean’s own fingers itched to edge into her skirt and take care of herself.

She resisted the urge and simply watched, practically drooling, while Cordelia squirmed and moaned Misty’s name. Misty’s fingers were thrusting and curling inside her with such a pace that Billie Dean would blush if she hadn’t been so experienced sexually. With a gasp from Cordelia of, “Please, finish me,” Misty withdrew her fingers and settled them on her clit.

Cordelia moaned through the unbelievable pleasure of the digits flicking directly over the hard, sensitive nub. Her eyes rolled as her head leaned back. Her nails dug into Misty’s shoulder blade, whimpering as she unraveled under her touch. The Cajun cooed at her repeatedly, telling her how pretty she was to help her get through it and come back down from her high.

Billie Dean’s mouth went dry at how sexy the moans and her orgasm face were.

Misty kissed Cordelia as she slowly pulled her hand away. Cordelia stood, breathing hard she said, “Damn, you need to let me return the favor.” She gently pushed the Cajun over to the loveseat, nudging her down to sit on it, she straddled her. She kissed her, letting her hands linger on the Cajun’s breasts before letting one slip down to find the wet heat waiting for her.

Rubbing over her clit before slipping two fingers in, Cordelia pulled back to whisper, “You’re so wet.” The Cajun nodded eagerly in reply with hooded eyes, she moaned out, “It’s all for you.” Cordelia sucked on her bottom lip as she thrusted her fingers. Pulling back again she seductively asked, “Can I eat it?”

Nodding eagerly again Misty hummed, “Uh huh.”

Moving, Cordelia kneeled down in the floor. Holding the Cajun’s legs apart with soft hands, she leaned in and licked up her slit. Her tongue went down to sink inside Misty’s entrance, getting a strong taste. “Mmm,” she pulled her tongue out, “you’re fucking scrumptious.”

The Cajun let out a needy whine. One of her hands went to the back of Cordelia’s head and pulled her back to her center, “Get back in there,” she gasped out. With a sex-charged giggle Cordelia buried her tongue back inside her, curling her tongue up to feel that rough patch that drove Misty wild.

Misty’s hand held tightly to her hair as her head rested on the back of the loveseat, “Oh shit…Delia…mmm…fuck…keep going.” Cordelia did just that only she brought a thumb to Misty’s clit to add that sensation to the mix. She rubbed at it while continuing to use her tongue, swallowing the hot juices as she did so.

“Oh my God, Delia! Awww….” She felt waves of pleasure rip through her as she came all over Cordelia’s tongue. Humming at the taste, Cordelia gratefully licked it all up. When she stood, Misty looked up at her with awe, “You’re the best I ever had,” she gasped out.

“You too Baby,” Cordelia replied, and Billie Dean thought that it actually sounded honest.

The medium’s mouth had gone dry from watching the exchange. For once, she was speechless when Cordelia turned and looked straight at her. Cordelia walked seductively over to her, “Are you ready to get teamed up on, Miss Billie Dean?” It was a rhetorical question. The tone of her voice and the way Cordelia’s lips turned up into a predatory smirk made Billie Dean aware that Cordelia could definitely one-up her on the cockiness.

Cordelia grabbed her hand and led her over to the loveseat. Cordelia started unbuttoning her blouse as she kissed her. Billie Dean found herself unable to do anything except let her finish taking her blouse off and swirl her tongue with Cordelia’s. The Supreme broke the kiss and asked, “Where’s that attitude at now? I figured that’s what would make you fun in bed.”

The medium swallowed. She actually found a woman that could render her speechless. When she focused and realized that Cordelia was looking at her like she wanted an answer, she could only reply with, “Um…”

Cordelia smirked and exchanged a look with Misty at how quiet the medium suddenly was. Cordelia began working the hook loose on Billie Dean’s skirt. Misty giggled as she grabbed the medium’s ass, “I think you intimidate her, Cordelia.”

Cordelia jerked the zipper down and Misty jerked the piece of clothing down, exposing Billie Dean's long, lean legs. The medium gasped as she felt the Cajun helping her step out of it. Misty sat up when it was gone, “Damn, she kinda reminds me of you, Delia.”

The Supreme looked at the medium with an intrigued look, “Hmm, I don’t know. We need to see her naked.” Her nimble hands quickly rid Billie Dean of her lace bra as Misty rid her of her panties.

“Fuck.” It was the first word Billie Dean had said in a while. Cordelia grinned, “You’re going to think ‘fuck’.” Her hands went to Billie Dean’s shoulders and turned her to face Misty. Cordelia nudged her down on top of her until Billie Dean straddled Misty, who welcomed her with open arms. Misty had scooted to the edge of the seat, not giving Billie Dean the luxury of resting her knees on the cushion.

She felt Cordelia’s breath on the back of her neck as Misty kissed her long and slow. She took a shape intake of air when the Cajun’s fingers rolled her nipples. She felt Cordelia’s fingertips lightly run down her spine, making goosebumps blossom on her skin.

The Cajun pulled out of the kiss and pushed two fingers deep inside the medium’s body. Billie Dean let out a desperate moan. The fingers on her nipple…the fingers inside her…they both felt amazing. Then, Cordelia hunched down behind her to let her lips suck on her neck…they just happened to find the most sensitive spot on their first try. And Cordelia’s arm wrapped around her, her fingers finding the nipple that was starting to get lonely.

There’s no way Billie Dean could last long, not with how needy she was. And not if they were going to fuck her like this. “Fuck…”

Misty cooed at her, “That’s it Baby, moan it out.” She addressed Cordelia with, “She’s soaked, Delia. I think she needs us to finish her now.” Cordelia’s mouth released her neck so she could lick up her ear, “Do you need it, Billie Dean?” Cordelia teasingly asked.

“Oh, yes!” came the medium’s desperate reply.

Cordelia nibbled on her ear before she whispered, “I want to see you ride on those fingers. If you do that for me, I promise we’ll let you cum.”

Billie Dean groaned in reply as Cordelia grabbed her hip with her free hand. Cordelia guided her to grind on Misty’s fingers. Billie Dean went along with it, trying to chase the high. “Oh, you can do better than that,” Cordelia said directly into her ear. “Faster,” she commanded as she guided her hips to pick up their speed.

Misty kept thrusting into her. She could feel the medium tighten up as Cordelia coaxed her to go faster. It was so hot watching her girlfriend make the medium do what she wanted. “She’s starting to get tighter, Delia.”

Cordelia shot Misty a mischievous grin. Her hand gripped Billie Dean’s hip harder and forced her to stop the movements. Billie Dean groaned out of frustration. Cordelia gave the top of her ear a sharp bite, “Come on Baby, bounce on them. Ride like you mean it, you can’t take the lazy way out.”

Her grip softened as Billie Dean started rising and falling on the Cajun’s fingers. “Misty, stop thrusting. Petty girls have to work for it.” When Misty stilled her fingers without question, Billie Dean suddenly regretted every rude remark she’d given Cordelia throughout the day. She bounced with more enthusiasm. She would give them both a piece of her mind and walk out…if they didn’t have her so hungry for release.

“Faster Billie Dean, it’s not going to fall into your lap,” Cordelia teased, her hot breath hitting the medium’s ear. Billie Dean groaned; Cordelia had been saying her name like it was something dirty since she’d walked into this room. But it is her office, so if anyone should have the power in it, it was fitting that it was Cordelia.

She bounced faster and faster; her calf muscles burned like they were on fire. The witches had her nipples rock hard and on the verge of being raw between their fingers. She moaned as the sensation of the fingers…everywhere…started to feel better and better. She chased it with more vigor, riding harder…faster. It could never be enough for her; she couldn’t get off like this. “Please,” she whimpered, “I can’t- not like this.”

Cordelia seductively teased, “I’ll rub your clit if you ask nicely.”

All the snide remarks were really biting her in the ass. They could all be forgotten, “Please, Cordelia-”

“Ah, Miss Cordelia to you.”

She almost whined, she was that needy. “Please, Miss Cordelia. Please, oh please, play with my clit. I need you to, please.” She was already sweating from her efforts and here she was begging. What more could they possibly want? She needed it bad, and she needed it now. A comment she made to Cordelia popped into her mind, ‘I want to anchor my fingers between your legs and have you crying for mercy.’

That was it, it all connected. Without hesitation, “Please, please, Miss Cordelia, have mercy on me. I’ve been riding them like you told me too. Please.” Her voice was whiney at how far pass her limits she was.

Finally, Cordelia’s hand crept from her hip over to her clit. She started rubbing tight circles. Billie Dean was so wound up that she barely lasted ten seconds before she was a screaming, cumming mess. She came hard and there was so much pleasure that she could swear she saw white spots behind her eyelids. She felt like she was in another dimension riding on a cloud of ecstasy. She moaned out both of their names followed by a string of, ‘fuck, fuck, fuck.’

She clenched hard and tight around the Cajun’s fingers, gasping for air. She knew the woman behind her had far too much control over her…and that turned her on. So much so that as soon as she started to come down from the waves of pleasure, she orgasmed again.

They successfully brought her back down from this one, leaving her feeling boneless from the sheer force of both of _those_. Cordelia’s hands went to either side of her ribcage as Misty eased her fingers out. Cordelia lifted her body up enough to move her off of Misty and lay her down on the loveseat.

Misty stood up and laid Billie Dean’s legs on the loveseat for her. Billie Dean laid stretched out, looking up at them like she was truly mind-blown. Misty calmly said, “You’re going to be ok.”

Billie Dean only nodded her head.

“Do you need a blanket?” Cordelia asked.

“No,” she answered weakly.

Cordelia gave her a soft smile, “We both have the witches to tend to. You’ll be fine in here.”

“Ok,” it was the only thing she could think of to say.

She watched with hazy eyes as Cordelia and Misty got dressed and left the room. She laid there feeling positively like she’d just been _fucked_.


	16. One Hell of a Potion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls slip Cordelia an aphrodisiac potion and Misty's more than happy to help.

Cordelia admittedly was feeling very antsy and hot. The one time Madison and Queenie perfected a potion just had to be this potion. They slipped it to her as a joke, insisting it was only water, because they thought they’d messed it up. They were novice with potion making and thought there was no harm in giving it to her as a joke. On the chance it did work they wanted to have a good laugh over it. And Cordelia was always the most fun for them to mess with. Misty was pretty fun to mess with too, but Madison wasn’t ecstatic about picking at her too much since she’d given her an ass whooping. 

The four of them were in the kitchen. Cordelia was standing at the counter with her back to them. Her hands flat on the counter as she leaned on them. She closed her eyes for a moment and suppressed taking a deep breath. She was so riled up and wet. God, she could feel herself dripping on her panties. She knew something was up. She wanted to be angry, but she could only worry about getting relief. The others were talking behind her when she suddenly asked, “What did you give me?” 

It was quiet for a second and then Madison snickered, “Why? Is it kicking in? Are you all hot and horny?” Madison and Queenie shared a giggle while Misty knew nothing about what was going on. Madison added, “It was supposed to be a super strong aphrodisiac. 50 times stronger than what humans can get.” 

“Shit, why would ya-” Misty started. 

They all got quiet when Cordelia turned around and they saw how flushed she was and... her eyes. Cordelia had felt them dilate. By the way they were looking at her, her pupils had to be huge. 

“Oh shit,” Queenie said. Madison let out a mean laugh, “Well, looks like we can brew potions after all. If you want to go upstairs and masturbate until the morning you can.” 

Cordelia let out a breath, “I’m going to kill you...both of you,” she said as her eyes flicked over to Queenie. Although slightly embarrassed, she walked out of the room and started up the stairs. 

In the kitchen, Madison slapped Misty’s shoulder, “Go with her.”

“Wh-what?” Misty asked with wide eyes. 

With a small eye roll Madison replied, “Help her take care of her little problem.” 

Misty felt her jaw drop open at the suggestion, “W-wouldn’t that be taking advantage of her?” 

Queenie sighed, “Girl, she’s been in love with you for a long ass time. It’s clear as day.”

With a nudge from Madison encouraging, “Go,” she nodded and headed up the stairs. She heard Madison call out, “Fuck that pussy until the cows come home. She’ll need it.” 

Just as Cordelia turned her bed down, there was a knock on her door. “Shit,” she muttered under her breath. All she wanted was to crawl into bed and sink her hand down her panties. Calming herself she called out, “Yes,” as she turned toward the door. 

Misty opened the door, stepping inside and shutting it behind her. “Oh, hey Misty.” Her hand anxiously rubbed her hip. She tried to act natural, but it was impossible. 

Misty walked closer, “You’re really going to bed?” Cordelia’s face felt fiery hot... a little from embarrassment but mostly from arousal. “Yes. Why, did you need something?”

Misty tried to hide her smirk. Fearing she’d sound obnoxious, she still replied, “Pretty damn sure you’re the one who needs somethin’.” The look Cordelia gave her made her think she shouldn’t have said it. She still maintained eye contact, not ready to back down yet. Her voice was softer, sweeter, when she added, “I want to help ya... anything ya need until the potion wears off...”

Cordelia sat down on her bed, “I don’t have time for you to make fun of me. This is already frustrating enough.” She laid back and got under the covers, expecting Misty to leave. 

Instead Misty walked around the other side of the bed and got under the covers beside her, “I never make fun of ya. Ya know that.” Misty was caught off guard at the abruptness of what happened next. 

Cordelia grabbed her hand, “If you’re serious,” pulled her dress up to her thighs with her free hand, and stuck Misty’s hand down her panties. Cordelia’s breath audibly hitched, and Misty was surprised hers didn’t do the same thing. That potion was really something... Cordelia was soaked. Cordelia let her hand go and Misty ran her fingers down slick folds. “Yeah, get your fingers nice and wet,” Cordelia keened. 

Misty teased over her entrance, soaking her fingers in the fluid and feeling the back of her hand get damp from Cordelia’s panties. Her fingers came up to Cordelia’s clit. 

Cordelia grabbed her hand and pushed her fingers into place. Misty stroked them once to judge Cordelia’s reaction. “Ooh, there...”

Cordelia let her hand go again. Misty kept rubbing, drawing a moan out of Cordelia. She wasn’t sure she’d heard her right, “What?” 

“There,” Cordelia moaned out. 

Misty rubbed while Cordelia’s soft whimpers and moans were so sweet to her ears. Misty didn’t quite understand why she didn’t anticipate for Cordelia to sound so sexual and to be so into it. All she knew was it was hot... very hot. Misty’s hand froze as she took in how beautiful Cordelia was... her face was so perfect. 

“Don’t stop,” Cordelia all but whined. 

Misty giggled a little bit, “Sorry.” She started again, finding it incredibly sexy that Cordelia knew just what she wanted. She stayed steady, keeping the rhythm. “Yes! Ohh,” Cordelia’s voice came out higher pitched than usual as her back started arching. Her pussy started rising up into Misty’s hand repeatedly. “That feels… so goooood,” she groaned out. 

Her eyes squeezed shut and her hands clutched onto the sheets under her as it happened… she peaked. Misty took her through her first orgasm with a loud, “Oh!,” followed by quieter, yet still highly erotic, moans.

Misty went to pull her hand out of Cordelia’s underwear so she could take them off of her. Cordelia didn’t let that happen. She grabbed Misty’s hand and pushed it back into place. Cordelia looked at her with dark eyes, making Misty curse to herself at how hot that’d been. So, she rubbed and rubbed, dragging moans out of Cordelia as she drowned in the lovely noises. 

Cordelia shook through the force of it as she orgasmed, and this time Misty was on the move. She was getting a good look at that pussy if she was going to be the one playing with it. Cordelia was still panting as she threw the covers back, pushed Cordelia’s dress up, and quickly jerked her underwear off. 

“Can I eat it?” she asked as Cordelia looked down into her eyes. 

“Yes,” it came out as an almost frustrated plead. Misty started by licking her entrance and sliding her tongue inside, getting a good taste of the sweetest, yummiest, most mouthwatering thing she’d ever put into her mouth. She moaned at the same time as Cordelia did. She thrusted her tongue before curling it up inside and scraping it down that rough spot that made Cordelia’s hips rise into her face. 

Misty wrapped an arm around her thigh as she pulled her tongue out and licked up to that little clit that was so swollen… so ready… so… begging for attention. It was engorged with its want for Misty’s mouth… and well, Misty wasn’t going to make it wait any longer. She settled her lips around it, working her tongue in generous circles that made Cordelia cry out. 

She felt Cordelia’s hand tangle into her hair and hold her head in place… between her legs where it belonged. Misty made sure to give it some sucking too because it just needed it so bad. She reveled in the sounds she was drawing from Cordelia, but her fingers itched to be deep inside her.

She brought them to her entrance and smoothly pushed two of them inside… deep. She wanted to feel all of her. She thrusted them, angling her hand to find that rough spot. Boy, did Cordelia let her know when she found it. Her hips bucked up into her face so harshly it caused slight pain to her mouth, but Misty wasn’t going to let that make her turn her clit loose, and the moan that escaped Cordelia was so guttural…so amorous. It let her know not to ease up.

Cordelia’s nails dug into her scalp, making it smart as she moaned, “Misty! Keep going! I… OH… I’m so cl-” Her rambling was cut off by a piercing scream as she undulated into Misty so hard that Misty wondered how sore Cordelia would be when this was all over. Misty found it hot and it made her thrust… and suck… and lick that much harder. Cordelia’s back bowed so sharply that she was starting to resemble a pretzel while she moaned out the explosive orgasm. 

Misty eased her down before pulling away and pushing Cordelia’s dress up her torso. When Cordelia’s eyes caught hers, she asked for permission, “Can I take it off? I want to play with your tits.”

Cordelia practically pouted, “But I need you down there.” 

That made Misty’s toes curl, “I’ll still play with it. I promise.” After a consenting nod, Misty moved up to remove Cordelia’s dress and she took her bra off while she was at it. Her hands groped them. The nipples were so hard they looked like they needed some relieving too. She sucked on one, feeling Cordelia’s moan making both of their bodies vibrate, Misty was laying flush on top of her and all. 

She sucked on it hard, bringing it back with her as she pulled back and then letting it pop free. “Misty! Please! I’m fucking _throbbing_!” She groaned roughly at that as she sucked the other nipple in her mouth and bit down on it. Her fingers worked down and she pushed them inside Cordelia’s drenched hole as deep as she could get them before pulling them out to rub furiously at that little clit. It loved her and she loved it. Cordelia definitely loved it because it was giving her explosive orgasms left and right. 

She went at it, sucking and nibbling them tits as she rubbed that clit. Cordelia’s nails pierced her shoulders this time as she came hard and her body pressed up into Misty’s. Misty separated from her a minute to let her breath and then she went down on her again.

After that she settled by Cordelia’s side, rubbing her clit from there. Misty fucked her all night. And… really… ALL night. The potion made Cordelia insatiable and Misty was perfectly happy to help relieve her of all the tension. 

Mid way through the next morning, the potion wore off and Cordelia calmed down. She looked at Misty with wide eyes, her voice rough as she said, “You didn’t have to do that.” She looked stressed as she continued, “You were trying to help, and I took advantage of you.”

Misty’s eyes were wide now, “Huh? No ya didn’t. I said that same thing to Madison and Queenie last night. I knew ya were vulnerable. They said ya liked me and I like ya a whole lot. It’s why I came up here.” 

Cordelia swallowed her fear down, “I do like you.” Her palm went to Misty’s cheek lovingly and she kissed those lips for the first time. She pulled back, “What were you going to do if they were wrong? Give me dozens of orgasms and then go on your merry way when the potion wore off?”

Misty looked at her speechless, “I- uh…”

Cordelia giggled, “I’m joking. Of course, I like you. How could I not?” She kissed Misty more roughly this time and rolled on top of her. She pulled back with a twinkle in her eye, “Now time for me to do some giving.” 


	17. A Face Full

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somehow or another Misty ends up with a face full of Cordelia's tit.

Cordelia wasn’t sure how it happened or what caused Misty to take such an interest in her, but she found herself sitting cross-legged on her bed, naked from the waist up, with Misty laying across her bed sucking on her tit. All she was concerned about at the moment was how nice Misty’s soft lips and her tongue felt. 

Looking down at how pretty she was, Cordelia needed to feel that soft mouth on her other tit. She leaned back out of Misty’s reach until she released her with a quiet _pop_. Cordelia twisted her torso and used her hand to guide her other tit to Misty’s mouth. 

Misty sucked on the pink nipple generously. It made Cordelia’s toes curl, she felt tingles going down her spine. She let out a breathless gasp while staring into those sparkling blue eyes. 

Misty’s hands went to the waistband of her skirt. Cordelia groaned when that sweet mouth separated from her. Misty asked, “Can I take this off?”

Cordelia nodded with a, “Yes.” 

Misty not only took her skirt off but took off her soaking wet thong too. “Now we’re talking, I got you naked.”

Cordelia straightened her shoulders and Misty sucked in the nipple that was closest to her. Her fingers gathered wetness before swirling tight circles on Cordelia’s clit. Cordelia could feel little sparks of electricity shooting down her thighs. It felt amazing.

Her moans were erotic. Borderline pornographic Misty thought. 

Cordelia’s damn cellphone started ringing from where it laid on the dresser on the other side of the room. Misty pulled her mouth back, “Do ya need to get that?”

Cordelia leaned closer to her and guided her nipple back into Misty’s mouth with her hand, “I’m so _fucking_ close.” 

Misty hummed, “Mm,” as she went back to sucking. 

It couldn’t have been ten seconds later. Cordelia’s back arched. Her hands grabbed onto Misty’s hair and her shoulder as she came _hard_. Her moans only intensified. She shivered until it ended. 

Misty pulled her fingers and mouth away, giving Cordelia time to calm down. 

When Cordelia caught her breath, Misty asked, “Can I nibble on them a little bit?” as she glanced down at her chest. 

“Why?”

“I like having them in my face, in my mouth.”

Giving a breathy giggle, Cordelia replied, “I don’t think I’m in a position to turn you down for anything right now.” 


	18. It Takes Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia has trouble getting Misty to climax. She keeps working on it though ;)

Cordelia was starting to get discouraged. And she hated that. Nothing she was doing was even remotely working. Sure, Misty would let out a small moan every now and then, but it was obvious this wasn’t doing much for her.

Cordelia hated to give up, but it just wasn’t going to happen. She eased her fingers out. Took one last lick and sat back on her knees. She looked down at her beautiful Cajun, “I’m sorry I can’t get you off.”

“Don’t worry about it. I like being with you either way.”

Cordelia felt like she’d failed her. This was the fourth time they’d had sex and she was yet to give her an orgasm. She was careful not to make Misty feel pressured to have one. She was sure it bothered her more than it did the Cajun. Tonight, she’d tried to warm her up by caressing and sucking on her boobs. She’d tried fingering her, she’d rubbed on her clit, and she’d went down on her all before she’d combined the two to what she’d just been doing.

“Does it even feel good?”

Misty shrugged, “Sometimes it kind of does and then it just stops.”

“Is it me? Are you sure you’re attracted to me?”

Misty sat up quick at her girlfriend’s insecurity and softly rubbed her arms. “It’s not you. I think you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.”

Cordelia’s mind was all over the place, “Are you not comfortable with me?”

Misty kept soothingly running her hands over her arms, “I am. I don’t know why I can’t get there. It’s not you babe, you’re amazing.”

Cordelia refrained from letting out a deep breath because she didn’t want to make Misty feel pressured. She looked into those soft blue eyes to see that Misty didn’t seem disappointed at all. She looked content. That still didn’t erase Cordelia’s feelings of being inadequate. “May I ask you something personal?”

Without missing a beat, Misty answered, “Anything.”

Cordelia carefully asked, “When you masturbate do you get anything?”

Misty’s hands fell to her lap as she gave Cordelia an almost shy look, “Yeah…” Her expression was strained as she looked at Cordelia like she didn’t want to hurt her feelings. She grabbed Cordelia’s hand, “I’m sure it has more to do with me than you. I’m not exactly used to being this intimate with someone. I had sex with this boy when I was younger and that’s it. I couldn’t get there with him either.” She paused and then said, “Cordelia, I love you. I love being with you no matter if I cum or not.”

Her hand went up to Cordelia’s cheek and she leaned forward to give her lips a soft kiss. Cordelia still felt defeated, “I love you too. I feel guilty. You make me feel so good, you should get to feel it too.”

Misty’s hand stroked her cheek, “Don’t feel bad.”

\--

Cordelia decided to go above and beyond for Misty this time. She scattered rose petals on the bed, lit candles that were strategically placed around the room to amplify a sensual atmosphere, and she put on her sexiest lingerie. She’d last worn it for Hank, who’d gone crazy over it and fucked her brains out well into the night. She shook her head not wanting to attach those memories to it.

Instead of helping Misty achieve orgasm, her plans led to Misty not being able to keep her hands off her for hours. The Cajun focused solely on fucking her and giving her pleasure. It was unbelievable and left Cordelia’s heart pounding. She’d tried to touch Misty numerous times for the Cajun to brush her off and render her breathless all over again with a perfectly placed swipe of her fingers…or thrust…or flick of her tongue.

Cordelia turned to her side and nuzzled into Misty, she gently asked, “Why didn’t you let me touch you?”

Misty was laying on her back. She wrapped her arms around Cordelia and softly stoked her back, “I love making you cum. It’s incredible to watch. You always look so beautiful and sound so sweet.”

“I wanted to try to make you cum too.”

“I know, Sugar. Don’t worry about it. I love watching you cum over and over.”

Cordelia wanted them to be able to talk about sex freely and openly. She eased into the conversation with, “Do you want me to dress up for you or something?”

Misty pulled her head back enough so they could comfortably look each other in the eye, “Isn’t that what you did tonight?”

“No. Well, I mean, yes, but not like that. I could dress up like a nurse, or in leather, latex…” She trailed off when Misty furrowed her brow at her.

“What?”

Cordelia could feel nerves trying to bubble up, but she wasn’t going to let that stop her from having this conversation. “I guess what I’m asking is…do you have any kinks or anything you’re not telling me about?

Misty’s left hand went up to stroke Cordelia’s blonde hair, “No. As far as I know I’m pretty vanilla.” She smirked at Cordelia.

“Are you being serious?” Cordelia asked as she tried to read her.

“Yeah, I’m serious. Maybe it’s a lack of experience.”

Cordelia’s eyes fell to her rosy lips. She wanted nothing more than to hear high-pitched moans come tumbling out of them. Her eyes flicked up to Misty’s. “Will you show me how you masturbate and let me take over?”

That didn’t work either and they ended up settling on cuddling until they fell asleep.

\--

It didn’t bleed over into other areas of their relationship. Their relationship was great. Misty was laying on the bed on her back and Cordelia was laying facing her with an arm around her waist. Cordelia giggled and whispered into her ear, “You make me so happy.” She’d decided not to stress out because she hadn’t really done it for Misty yet. She decided to enjoy how things were and it made her feel lighter…happier…more at ease.

They’d been laying on Cordelia’s bed for almost an hour. They’d been talking, giggling, and flirting. Misty seemed to pick up on her lighter mood, she giggled back, “Why are you so giddy tonight?”

Cordelia nuzzled into her ear and whispered, “Because you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” Then, she nibbled on it and heard Misty’s breath hitch. She sucked Misty’s earlobe into her mouth, gently sucking on it before nibbling and then releasing it. Cordelia’s voice dropped deeper, dripping with seduction, she whispered into her ear, “I want to do so many nasty things to you, you have no idea.”

Misty let out a soft whimper. Cordelia hadn’t been expecting that. She smiled to herself, maybe this was the key. This time she licked up the shell of Misty’s ear, “I want to ravage you so hard you can barely breathe.” Misty’s breathing definitely picked up. A low moan escaped the Cajun when Cordelia’s hand slowly traveled up her body to cup her boob.

This was the most Misty had ever reacted to her. She gave Misty’s neck a soft bite, sucking and licking on the spot before pulling back. She squeezed Misty’s boob, “I want your tits in my hands every day. I want to lick that pussy until you can’t stand it anymore.” She let her hand smoothly slide down Misty’s body and under her skirt. Sliding under her underwear too. Her hand slid down and she felt how wet Misty was.

Cordelia’s heart skipped a beat, she’d never felt her this wet before. “Ooh…so wet. I should take care of you with my fingers right now.”

“Cordelia, please.”

Well, that was a first. She caressed her fingers through Misty’s folds, gathering wetness as she slid them up to her clit. She softly started rubbing circles on it. Her breath hit Misty’s ear as she whispered, “This is my pussy and this…” She rubbed harder, making Misty moan, before she continued, “…is my clit and I’m going to treat it how it deserves.”

Misty’s hands grabbed at her, tangling in the fabric of her blouse, as she moaned. Cordelia gave her a slow, passionate kiss on the lips. She sucked on Misty’s tongue before moving down to give her neck more attention.

“C-Cordelia, that feels really…_good_.” Her last word came out as a moan when Cordelia picked up the pace of her fingers. Misty had never felt like this before. Well, she’d gotten off on her own but that hadn’t felt as good as this. This time just felt so different.

The dirty things Cordelia was saying to her really stroked at the fire inside her, but what she thought really made the difference was how much lighter and more fun this time felt. It had been fun to her the other times, but she always felt like she needed to get off for the sex to be complete. She’d felt that pressure on her own. It wasn’t anything that Cordelia did because she’d always tried to put Misty at ease.

Right now, she felt like this was solely focused on her. Not on achieving an orgasm but experiencing pleasure. It was spur of the moment and fun because she didn’t expect Cordelia to make a move on her.

Cordelia’s voice was in her ear again, “Can I stick my fingers in that wet pussy?” Misty felt herself clench as she hummed out, “Um hum.” She felt two of Cordelia’s fingers push inside her. “Oh, so tight.” Misty’s pussy locked onto her fingers and held them as she curled and thrusted them on a spot that Misty had never felt before. A spot that was now taking her breath away. “More,” the Cajun groaned out.

Cordelia’s fingers got harder. The look on Misty’s face was so content, the pleasure was very visible. She loved the way Misty’s pussy clenched and pulsed around her. She was close and Cordelia wanted to finish her off.

She pulled her fingers out and rubbed fast circles on her clit. Misty’s eyes fell shut, “Oh! Uhh! Oh God!” The moans let her know it was working. She could feel Misty’s thighs shaking. Cordelia felt a warmth go through her at seeing her like that, she smirked to herself, “Now we’re getting somewhere with this sweet little pussy. A sweet little pussy that’s all mine.”

Misty’s back arched as she clutched at Cordelia. “Oh, yeah! Babe!” It exploded inside her so hard that she could feel herself tearing into Cordelia’s blouse. It was like a white-hot heat pulsed through her in waves. So much better than what she could do herself. It was almost overwhelming.

Her pussy clenched onto nothing and it made her miss having Cordelia’s fingers down there. As she was on her last waves, she hurriedly grabbed Cordelia’s hand, “Put them back in, Delia, please!”

God, that turned Cordelia on so much. She slid those same two fingers back inside her. Thrusting and curling hard, deep, and slow. The clenching onto her fingers had Cordelia soaking her panties. She felt Misty grab onto her fingers tight and watched as her back arched higher and a rough moan came out of those rosy lips.

The pulses got softer until they subsided all together and Cordelia pulled her fingers out. When she pulled them out of Misty’s skirt, she saw just how wet they were. It amazed her that she was finally able to do that.

Misty opened her eyes and looked at her with pure bliss. She took a deep breath and let out a giggle, “That was something else. I’ve never made myself feel like that.”

Cordelia wiped her hand on the bed and returned her giggle, “That was hot alright. You have no idea how horny that made me.”

Misty gave her a mischievous smirk as she flipped her onto her back and got on top of her, “Now, time for me to take care of you.” Her hand went down Cordelia’s skirt and panties. She felt how wet she was, “_Jesus_.” It was sexy and made the orgasm mean more to her to know that Cordelia valued her pleasure as much as her own. She started out by slipping her fingers inside, she gave a cheeky smirk, “Will you moan for me?” She knew Cordelia wouldn’t be able to help it because she was already drawing an involuntary moan out of her.

Cordelia smirked up at her when she was able to pull her lips back together, “I don’t have a choice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Both parties don't always get there. Maybe this one is more realistic than other chapters, lol.


	19. Big Dick Energy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty walks in on Cordelia and another woman and decides she wants to join.  
Cordelia/Ally/Misty

Misty walked to Cordelia’s room after hearing a thump. She feared Cordelia had fallen and went to check on her. Boy was she wrong. She opened the door, “C-” she’d started to say Cordelia’s name, cutting herself off when her mouth dropped open. 

There was a strange brunette woman laying on top of Cordelia. They were both naked and the other woman’s fingers had been working inside Cordelia until she quickly removed them at the interruption. Misty realized the thump she’d heard had been the headboard of the bed banging into the wall. 

Both of them looked at Misty like deer caught in the headlights. The shock quickly went away, and the brunette scrambled to cover her and Cordelia’s bodies with the sheet before settling by Cordelia’s side.

Misty’s eyes focused on Cordelia, “Oh my God! You like girls?” Yeah, that hadn’t been her best moment. It was all that was going through her head.

Cordelia shushed her, “Shh, Misty, the girls will hear you.” Cordelia’s eyes shot behind Misty into the hallway, “Shut the door while you’re at it.”

She may not have been using the best judgment when she stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. This situation had taken her by complete surprise. She lowered her voice, “You really like girls? I didn’t know that. Have you been with them before?”

Cordelia looked at her a little agitated, “I slept with one other girl in college, ok? Ally here, is the first since then.”

Misty’s eyes trailed down to Cordelia’s chest. Knowing she as naked underneath the sheet made her do it subconsciously. She’d gotten a brief glimpse of it before the other woman had pulled the sheet up around them and it’d looked good. Real good.

She was lost in her thoughts, suddenly brought out of them when she heard the other woman let out a light giggle and say, “She wants to join us.” Misty looked over at her to see her biting her lip. She couldn’t say that she’d been wrong. This other woman was very attractive just like Cordelia. 

Cordelia shot the woman a look, “Don’t be ridiculous.” Then, her eyes went to Misty, “I don’t mean to be rude, but are you going to stand there all night?”

Nope. But hopefully she could stay in the room. Now was the time to take her chance. “Depends. Can I join?”

Cordelia looked at her truly bewildered, “Really?”

“Yeah.”

Misty watched as Cordelia turned to the other woman and they whispered to each other. Cordelia looked back at Misty, “Ok. Come to the bed.”

Cordelia and the woman rid themselves of the sheet as Misty sat down beside Cordelia. The other woman stuck her hand out to Misty and introduced herself, “Ally Mayfair-Richards. Well, just Ally Mayfair now.”

As Misty shook her hand and introduced herself, Cordelia filled her in, “She’s recently divorced from her psycho wife. We met and bonded over having been married to psychos.”

Ally giggled, “You don’t have to make it sound so dramatic. It is dramatic, but I don’t want to think about something so heavy while I’m fucking two beautiful women.” She winked at Misty, making Misty decide that she liked this woman’s energy.

Misty commented on it, “I love your energy.”

“It’s big dick energy,” Cordelia commented, “Trust me, she will fuck your brains out.” Ally let out a low giggle that sounded nothing short of seductive. She pushed Cordelia down to her back from where Cordelia had been propping herself up on her elbows, and gave her a long, highly sexual kiss. 

Ally pulled out of the kiss and looked down at Cordelia as she teased, “It’s why you were getting so agitated when we were interrupted. You’re aching for me to destroy your pussy like you know I can and _will_ do.” She nipped Cordelia’s collar bone and continued, “Look at it this way, now you have two sexy women to fuck. Two to finger you. Two to eat you out. And two you have to take care of.” She bit the column of Cordelia’s throat, making her whimper, and said, “Oh, this is going to be fun.”

Misty took in their bodies and watched as Ally started fingering Cordelia. It was hard and fast. Rough. The two of them had similar builds and Misty found that she loved their body type. Tall and slender. 

Cordelia’s moans were sexy. Ally added another finger, making it three, and pounded into her even harder. The moans intensified. Ally said, “Come here Misty and rub her clit. I can feel her tensing up already.”

Misty leaned over and touched Cordelia’s pussy for the first time. She would never forget that moment. The two of them tag teamed Cordelia, working together until she writhed under them and came. 

Cordelia sat up. She looked at Misty, “Get between us.” Misty settled between them. Cordelia and Ally stripped her down. 

The night was lost with tongues and fingers working each other over like crazy. It was a mind-blowing experience and Misty was grateful she’d head that thump and decided to come check on Cordelia. 


	20. A Drunken Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alcohol can bring the truth out.

After a night of hard drinking at the club, Cordelia stumbled toward the front door of the academy. Misty wrapped an arm around her waist when she saw how unstable she was, “Here, let me help.”

The two of them had been out with Coco, Mallory, Madison, Zoe, and Queenie. Cordelia, like usual, had decided to stick to two drinks and stop so she could look after the others. She had been set on keeping them out of harms way and being the responsible one. What made her let go of all that and decide to let loose was Coco telling her, “Get drunk and have some fun. You could use it and I wanna see you let your hair down.”

Mallory had agreed with her. The young Supreme-to-be was one of the sanest of them and Cordelia ended up going along with it. She had ignored Madison’s earlier attempt to persuade her to get drunk because her comments had been rude and even though Cordelia tried to hide it, a small part of her hated Madison. 

Misty walked Cordelia up the stairs, to her bedroom, and helped her lay down on the bed. Misty helped her take her heels off and pulled the cover up to her waist. “Well, Goodnight.” 

Cordelia stopped her with a hand to her wrist, “Will you sit, just for a little bit?” 

“Sure thing,” Misty sat so she could look down at Cordelia.

Cordelia blinked. The alcohol was pumping through her veins. “Can I tell you a secret?”

Misty knew sometimes drunk people let their sober thoughts slip. No matter what Cordelia told her she wouldn’t hold it against her or tell anyone else. “Yeah.”

Cordelia stared into her eyes, “After Hank I found out that I love women.”

Misty didn’t know how to take that. It was the last confession she had expected from Cordelia. “Yeah? I would’ve never guessed.”

Cordelia could feel in her gut that what she was about to say would probably be too much information but the alcohol let her say it anyway, “I’ve been with two women since and I loved every second of the sex.”

Misty stayed calm at her admission as she wondered why Cordelia never told anyone. She figured Cordelia was telling her now because she needed acceptance. She soothingly rubbed Cordelia’s upper arm, “It’s ok, Cordelia. Liking women doesn’t change who you are as a person.”

Cordelia blinked again and licked her lip. “I’m still sexually attracted to men too. I’m bisexual.”

Misty’s hand went up to gently cup her cheek, she needed Cordelia to feel loved and to know that she’d never reject her, “There’s plenty of bisexual people. Live however makes you happy. All of us that truly care about you will be here for you either way.” She paused and took in how peaceful Cordelia was, then she added, “You don’t have to tell anyone else until you’re ready.”

Misty moved her hand away and leaned back, “Maybe you should focus on getting some rest now.”

Misty moved to get up and Cordelia grabbed her bicep. It took Misty by surprise, she looked back down at Cordelia who asked, “You want to know why I told you?”

“Why?”

“I want to make love with you.”

Misty was speechless at first, not sure she’d heard her right. She swallowed to calm herself, “What?”

Cordelia batted her eyes, “I drank so much so I’d finally be able to tell you.”

Misty was suddenly more aware of Cordelia’s hand on her arm, more aware of the softness of her hand. “What do you mean ‘finally’?”

Cordelia gave her a coy smirk, “I’ve wanted you for the last couple of months.” There was silence and then Cordelia asked, “Are you straight?”

“Um…” Misty wasn’t so sure, not with how pretty and tempting Cordelia looked right now, “I don’t know.”

“Want to find out?”

Misty let out a breath, “I can’t. You’re really drunk.” She was tipsy herself, but she couldn’t live with herself if she took advantage of Cordelia. 

Cordelia stretched so her other hand was in Misty’s hair, “You’ve been drinking too. It’s ok with me if it’s ok with you.”

Misty was lost in a thought of how much she wanted to taste Cordelia’s lips. She slowly said, “It’s…ok.”

Cordelia smiled at her, the kind of smile that Misty could tell was genuine, before pulling her down into a kiss. It was like fireworks. Instead of a spark it was like a full-on fire. Roaring loud in their ears, or that could’ve been the alcohol or the blood pounding through their bodies at the intimate connection. 

The fire burned brighter when Misty got under the cover with her and they slowly stripped each other naked. Misty held the cover back to get a good look at her. God, she was beautiful. 

They kissed each other’s bodies like they were the most amazing things handcrafted. 

Misty pleased Cordelia first, with two fingers and a thumb that Cordelia had guided to the right spots and had given her direction with the right amount of force to use. When Cordelia’s back arched and her head tilted back into the pillow as she gripped onto Misty’s arm, Misty knew that she was into women as well. She could see herself falling head over heels for Cordelia.

Then, when it was Cordelia’s turn to please her it only cemented the feelings. With Cordelia’s mouth so tender on her breast and fingers working her insides only to pull out and settle on her clit at just the right time. Misty moaned out her satisfaction as the jerky movements overtook her body. 

The movements stopped and Cordelia eased away from her to lay on her back and to let Misty catch her breath. 

After a breath or two, Misty looked over at her, “I have a secret too. I like women. I like you.”


	21. From Rags to Riches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starts with a look at Cordelia and Hank's shitty marriage. Misty's there to pick up the pieces and make her feel better.

Cordelia walked along behind Hank as she kept trying to talk to him. She stopped mere steps behind him as he stopped at the kitchen cabinets, opening them, and reaching for his Maxwell House Coffee. Cordelia’s voice was light and soft, it wasn’t like she was nagging him. She just wanted to talk to him, he’d only been home since late yesterday evening. She always missed him when he was out of town, but he clearly didn’t miss her. He was completely disinterested.

Hank busied himself making his coffee and muttered, “Stop, Delia. You always follow me around and try to talk to me when I’m home, it’s annoying.”

Zoe, Misty, Queenie, and Madison were all in the room too. Cordelia heard Madison snicker at his comment. She could feel the hurt inside herself growing. Hank didn’t love her she could tell that much, Madison enjoyed making fun of every flaw in her life, and all the girls had heard him. It was embarrassing.

“I want to be around you Hank,” she got the courage to say back.

He slowly turned to look at her, he didn’t look too happy. He looked her dead in the eye and calmly said, “It’s great to have all of your attention at night. Having it during the day is too much.”

This time she heard Madison practically snort. She didn’t find it funny at all, it was heartbreaking. Hank could have sex with her, which he did last night, but he couldn’t be bothered to do anything else with her. She felt tears threatening to spill out as she looked into his emotionless eyes. She looked down at the floor as she tried to blink them back. Being in the room with everyone was getting too uncomfortable. She turned and left the room, feeling her tears start to escape.

\--

It was bizarre how rejected he made her feel during the day and how safe and loved he made her feel during sex.

Cordelia was already in bed when he shortly climbed in behind her. With soft kisses on her jawline and neck Hank was trying to get her in the mood. Cordelia had expected him to make a move, he always did. Every night when he was home, he would seduce her into having sex with him no matter how he treated her during the day.

It always felt nice to feel like he wanted her, that he loved her. She just wanted to feel close to him. She wanted their marriage to last, so she would brush off how he treated her during the day as him being tired and grumpy and she would gladly have sex with him.

Hank’s hand reached around to her breast as he kept kissing her neck. He knew what buttons to press. A soft moan escaped Cordelia. “You’re so beautiful,” Hank whispered. Cordelia bit her lip as his hand left her breast and ended up on her ass. He gave it a good squeeze. With a gasp, she said, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” His hand went under her gown, briefly rubbing her pussy before pulling her underwear down her legs. She helped kick them off. His hand slid her gown up and held to her bare hip as he slid his dick inside. “Mmm,” Cordelia moaned as he started thrusting. She forgot about every red flag.

“Does that feel good?”

“Yes,” her eyes practically rolled as his hand came around to start playing with her clit, “It feels so good.”

He kept pumping into her. “That’s my sweet, beautiful wife.”

The next day was a different story.

\--

Cordelia was in the bedroom with Hank, crying as she watched him pack his stuff and begging him to stay. She asked for what felt like the twentieth time, “Please Hank, stay? You can miss one business trip.” Her voice was rough from how hard she was crying. “You just got back. Why won’t you stay with me?”

He turned toward her with ice in his gaze. His voice was cruel, “I don’t love you. I love your pussy. How else can I say it? You’re so starved for attention that you’re on me all the time clinging to me. You’re lucky the sex is so good or I would’ve left you a long time ago.”

Cordelia felt that like a stab wound directly to her heart. She watched as he turned and picked his suitcase up off the bed. She rushed over to grab his arm, “You don’t mean that.” He jerked out of her grasp and spat out, “Damn it, let me leave!” Cordelia stood still, sobbing as she watched him walk out of the room in a hurry.

Misty had been in the hallway, leaning against the wall beside their bedroom door, listening to the fight. She grimaced to herself as she listened to how horrible Hank was being to Cordelia. Then, she saw Hank come out. She worried about him realizing that she’d been eavesdropping, but he seemed to be in such a hurry that he barely spared her a glance. _Good riddance, _she thought. Who in their right mind would ever feel the need to be so far from sweet Cordelia?

Hearing how heartbroken she sounded, Misty went into the room to check on her. Cordelia sniffled as her eyes landed on her, “I thought everyone went out.” Misty eased closer to her, “Everyone else did… Cordelia, he’s an asshole. Excuse my language. He doesn’t deserve ya.”

“You heard?” Cordelia asked.

“Yeah,” Misty shifted even closer and hesitantly wrapped her arms around Cordelia. Sure, the two of them were friends but they’d never been close like this. Cordelia was looking down, Misty assumed because she was embarrassed and hurt. Misty got Cordelia’s eyes to meet hers with a soft, “Hey.” Then, Misty continued, “Ya deserve better, Cordelia. He’s not worth crying over. I know he’s your husband but he’s a pile of gator shit.”

Cordelia jerkily nodded. What he’d said had hurt her deeply and she couldn’t stop a new wave of tears from escaping. She clung on to Misty and leaned her head down on her shoulder. Misty gently soothed her, whispering, “Get it out of your system and let him go.” She carefully led Cordelia over to the bed, where she proceeded to comfort her.

When Cordelia was crying more calmly, she pulled out of the embrace. She quietly said, “I thought he loved me. He just uses me.” Misty threw an arm around her shoulders, “I know it hurts. You’re amazing Cordelia, ya can do better. Believe me. Ya have every reason to be a shit person but you’re not and that says something. Ya deserve someone that’d hang the moon for ya and that’s not him. It’s never going to be him.”

Cordelia wiped her eyes with a sniffle. “You’re right. It’s just going to be hard to walk away after six years of marriage, you know?”

Misty’s free hand landed on Cordelia’s knee, “I know. I’ll be right here to help ya through it.”

Cordelia turned her head to face Misty and boy where they close. Cordelia was suddenly overwhelmed with the need to connect with her more deeply. She tilted her head back and kissed her. It was a quick peck. Cordelia pulled back fast, shocked that she’d done that, “Oh my God! I’m sorry.” Here Misty was trying to be nice to her and she’d acted like a total freak.

Misty’s hand or arm never left her. With a small shake of her head she replied, “No, it’s ok. I kind of liked it.” That was the point where her hand left Cordelia’s knee to go to her face and pull her into another kiss. Only this was a real kiss, it was no peck.

It was like a white-hot passion was unleased, like they were always meant to get to this. They ended up laying back on the bed. Misty was getting handsy. She learned that handfuls of Cordelia were the best. Cordelia severed their kiss to gasp out, “Misty.”

Misty pulled back farther, remembering why they were here in the first place. “Sorry, Cordelia. Do ya want to stop?”

“I just need to know if this is going to be a one-time thing and if you’re going to regret it.”

Misty wanted her so bad, not just for now. “I want you forever. Are ya going to regret it?”

Cordelia pulled her closer, “No. This feels so right, like it’s where I’m meant to be.”

Misty gave her a genuine smile, “Me too,” before her horniness took over again. She pulled to Cordelia’s clothing, getting her nice and naked. Cordelia’s gentle hands rid her of her garments. There was so much desire that Misty got right to it, sticking two fingers in deep.

Cordelia cried out and then bit her lip to try to quieten down. Misty’s free hand went to Cordelia’s chin, where her thumb stroked up to pull Cordelia’s bottom lip free. “Ya don’t have to hold back. Ya never have to make yourself less for me,” she assured her.

Cordelia let out a chuckle between pants as Misty’s fingers worked her hard, “That might be the sweetest thing anybody’s ever said to me.” Misty giggled, “It’s true,” then she captured Cordelia’s luscious lips in another steamy kiss.

Cordelia started writhing at the contact between her legs. It was hard thrusts. It was delicious but she couldn’t quite get there like this. “I need more,” she managed to whisper between seductive kisses. “I’ve got ya,” Misty whispered back as she pulled her fingers out and started rubbing rough, quick circles into Cordelia’s clit.

Cordelia was so sensitive that her hips practically jerked back into the bed. Her thighs shook from the heavy stimulation. Loud gasps and moans that almost sounded painful snuck out. Misty’s other hand was in her hair and her lips were on her neck. Misty whispered, “Let it go. I’m right here.”

Cordelia felt the dam breaking. Pleasure so good that she kept jerking toward the contact and letting out painful wails was released. Misty’s offending hand didn’t stop when Cordelia gripped onto her forearm. She screamed, letting it all go, and rocking into the bed like crazy. “Misty,” she whined.

She tried to lessen the contact. It quickly got to be too much and went from the most pleasure she’d had in her life to painful overstimulation like the flip of a switch. She slid her hand down to grip Misty’s wrist. “Stop,” she whined.

Misty ripped her hand away, “Sorry, I though ya like it.”

Cordelia relaxed onto the bed, her pussy and the muscles in her stomach were still quivering, “Are you kidding? That was amazing.”

Misty looked at her with a grin on her face, “Really?”

Cordelia turned on her side, her hand going between Misty’s legs, “Yes. Now, let me do you.”


	22. A Supreme Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty isn't thrilled about one of the new girl's crush on Cordelia. She makes sure that Cordelia won't ever think of straying.

Misty, Zoe, and Madison led the five new girls through the entrance of Miss Robichaux’s and the front hallway. Since the school kept getting new applicants Cordelia had started having small groups of the witches have their first day together. Cordelia thought having them come as a group would make them more comfortable and less intimidated. 

The first days were always like orientation. They would meet everyone and be given a tour, not to mention a run through of how they were expected to act and attend classes. Today it was Misty, Zoe, and Madison’s turn to lead the orientation. Mallory, Queenie, and Coco had done the previous one. Misty always felt sorry for the girls who were given them as their leaders because, well, Madison. But Misty and Zoe were extra sweet to make up for her and tried to keep her in line. 

Zoe was giving the girls a brief overview of the history of the Salem witches and how Miss Robichaux’s came about when Cordelia came walking toward them. Misty smiled at the sight of her. Zoe cut her speech off and said, “Here is our Supreme, Cordelia Goode. She’s the most powerful witch on Earth. She’s also really sweet. You all will love her.”

“Damn, she’s hot,” one of the new girls said.

It irked Misty while Madison looked at her and snorted out of amusement. There was a reason it irked Misty so much… Cordelia was her girlfriend, had been for five months. 

Cordelia breeched the remaining distance and with a charming smile she introduced herself, “Hello. Cordelia Goode, headmistress and Supreme. I’m honored to meet you girls and I’m ecstatic about making Miss Robichaux’s the place for all of you. I read your all’s applications, but how about you all tell me your names so I know who’s who?”

Cordelia was genuinely excited, and it showed. She was always like this on orientation days. It warmed Misty’s heart that she cared so much. Misty listened to the girls introduce themselves. Macy was the girl who’d commented on Cordelia’s appearance. Misty didn’t want it to affect her likeability in regards to her, but when she saw Macy’s eyes slowly travel up and down Cordelia’s body while Cordelia was super focused on one of the other girls, she knew she wouldn’t be able to like her. 

After talking with them a bit, Cordelia went back to her office and they completed the tour. The new girls were shown to their rooms. Misty, Zoe, and Madison left them to it and started downstairs. “That one bitch has her eye on your woman,” Madison bitchily said to Misty.

“Oh, shut up.”

Madison smirked at her, “Maybe you should let her know Cordelia’s yours.”

“I will later. Ya know Cordelia always makes me wait until at least dinner to out us to new girls so it doesn’t distract them from our tour and all the information we throw at them.”

“Right,” Madison let out a mean giggle and continued, “I could’ve told her you two were totally lesbo for each other and saved you from being put in the doghouse.”

Zoe spoke up, “Cordelia would have killed you.”

\--

Just before dinner, the new girls were ganged up together in the corner of the dining room while the new butlers Cordelia had hired set the table. As Misty was walking through the doorway, she heard Macy say Cordelia’s name. She listened more carefully and heard her tell the other girls, “I would make her cum on my fingers and eat her out for hours.”

Ok, that was definitely more aggressive than her earlier comment. Misty threw a glare her way even though Macy couldn’t see her, which she was glad about because she shouldn’t act that way toward a student. Misty waited for Cordelia to come in and when Cordelia did Misty grabbed her and pulled her close. 

She smiled at Cordelia, “Ready to let them know who your main squeeze is?” She always made sure Cordelia was okay with it before she outed them. With a cheeky smile Cordelia said, “Yes.” Misty pressed her lips to Cordelia’s, parting her lips with her tongue like she’d been craving to do since this morning. One of Cordelia’s hands was briefly in Misty’s hair, encouraging the kiss to last a little longer before they separated.

“What?” Misty heard Macy say in a shocked voice. 

Both, Cordelia and Misty, giggled at the reaction. Cordelia turned to face them like Misty was already doing. Misty put her arm around Cordelia’s waist and told the new girls, “Cat’s out of the bag. I’m Cordelia’s right hand.” She made sure to make eye contact with Macy as she said it.

\--

The next day Macy’s attraction to Cordelia found an interesting way to hit Misty like a ton of bricks. Misty had found a small, black, fuzzy book laying in the floor after she’d dismissed the new girls from their potion session with her. She picked it up, not knowing who it belonged to because she didn’t see anyone drop it. She opened it and there was Macy’s name scrawled on the inside of the cover. It was her diary. 

It could’ve been looked at as an invasion of privacy but when Misty’s eyes quickly spotted Cordelia’s name, she had to see what the girl had written about her. It read:

‘New school seems fine. Some of the girls are cool. Some not so much. Turns out we have a Supreme instead of a principal. Cordelia… Oh my God! She’s so fucking hot. I almost drooled when I first saw her. I’d tap that in a heartbeat. Bet her voice is really sexy when she moans too. And she’s the Supreme, she’s bound to know a few tricks in the sack. I had a super-hot dream about fucking her last night. She moaned my name over and over in it and I was so wet when I woke up. If I could get between Cordelia’s legs, I wouldn’t turn her loose until she made me. Ugh, she has a girlfriend. Her name’s Misty. She said she was Cordelia’s right hand. Like whatever, was she trying to say that she masturbates her? Lol! Too bad it’s not me.’

Misty’s heart was beating faster out of aggravation. Cordelia was gorgeous so it wasn’t exactly out of left field that other people would want her. Living with someone who did was going to be annoying. Plus, Macy making fun of her had hit a nerve.

\--

Misty had to wait until classes were over for the day before she could go to Cordelia. She went to Cordelia’s office with the diary, grabbed Cordelia by the hand, and said, “Come upstairs with me. I need to talk to ya about something.” Cordelia stood, “Is everything alright? Is it one of the girls?”

“Ya could say that.”

They went to the bedroom they shared that used to only be Cordelia’s. Cordelia asked, “What? You’re freaking me out.” Her eyes went down to the diary, “What’s that?”

Misty held it out to her. “Did ya know that new girl Macy has a huge crush on ya?” Cordelia’s brow furrowed as she took the diary and opened it. She couldn’t miss what Misty was talking about because it was on the first page. Cordelia’s eyes flicked up to Misty’s when she finished reading it, “Well that’s unexpected.” She closed the diary and handed it back to Misty.

Misty’s eyes widened at her nonchalant reaction, “Is that all ya have to say? Like it’s not a big deal?” Cordelia’s eyes stared into Misty’s, “It’s rude that she made fun of you. It’s in her diary, she wasn’t planning on saying that to you.” Misty wondered how that was the part that drew her attention, “It was rude but that a’int what I’m worked up about. How are ya ok with her wanting to screw your brains out?”

“Misty, she’s a child. A teenager. Their hormones go crazy and they develop inappropriate crushes. Haven’t you ever had a crush on an authority figure? A teacher, a friend’s mom or dad, anything? It’s not that uncommon.”

Misty shrugged, “No. Have ya?” Cordelia took a step closer, grabbed the diary from Misty, and threw it on the bedside table, “Yes.” Cordelia softly took Misty’s hands in her own, gently she said, “She’ll find a new crush and it’ll go away. As long as she doesn’t do anything inappropriate it’s harmless. The probability that some of the girls have had crushes on you, me, or one of the others is high. Most likely it’s happened before, and we just didn’t know about it.” 

“Heard her say a few things about ya too. I don’t like the thought of competition,” Misty muttered. Cordelia stroked her thumbs along the back of Misty’s hands. Cordelia wanted to make her feel better, “Macy doesn’t have a filter. She’ll need to work on that. You don’t have competition.” Cordelia smirked, “I’m not going to lie, you being so crazy about me is turning me on.”

That statement was all it took for Misty to need to have Cordelia now. Letting go of her hands to grab her arms, Misty pulled her over to the bed and pushed her down to her back. Cordelia gasped when her back hit the bed at how quickly it happened. Misty was on top of her in the blink of an eye.

Misty’s lips kissed Cordelia’s with enough passion to make anyone blush. Their tongues brushed together with pure seduction. Misty pulled back and let her hands start wondering over Cordelia’s breasts all the way down to the waistband of her skirt. With a husky voice Misty said, “That little girl thinks she can please ya. You’re too much for a little girl to handle.” 

Her hands never stopped teasing; they were teasing Cordelia’s skin just above her waistband. Misty loved having her hands on Cordelia’s body, always. She slowly untucked Cordelia’s shirt and unbuttoned it. Her hands teased Cordelia’s nipples through the thin material of her bra before she jerked the cups down in a solidary movement that freed Cordelia’s breasts. 

Cordelia’s breath was labored as Misty squeezed her breasts and softly twisted her nipples. “Look at ya. You’re too much woman for that little girl to handle,” Misty whispered with lust. Feeling her underwear getting damp, Cordelia gasped out, “All I need is my woman.”

Misty’s hands abandoned her breasts to jerk her shirt down off her shoulders. Cordelia held herself up off the bed to help Misty take it off. She helped her get rid of her bra too. Cordelia laid back, pulling Misty down and into a hot kiss with her. 

Misty pulled away and sat back on Cordelia’s lower stomach. Oh, how Cordelia craved for her to touch her again. She was sure she was but found herself taken aback when Misty got off the bed. “Where are you g-?” Cordelia had started to ask, cutting herself off due to the look on Misty’s face. 

Smirking down at her, Misty said, “I’ve been thinking, I really want to fuck ya against that door.” She swiftly bent down, grabbed Cordelia by the arm, and jerked her over to the door with her. Misty wasted no time in turning Cordelia’s body and slamming her front up against the door. 

Cordelia groaned at the act of aggression, her arms raising so her palms could press against the sturdy door and letting the left side of her face rest against it. Having Misty take control of her and show her who she belonged to sounded like a wet dream come true. Misty’s fingers reached out, dancing down Cordelia’s spine. She watched the way Cordelia’s body quivered under her touch. “So beautiful,” Misty whispered. 

Her lips found their way to nibble on Cordelia’s right ear while her fingertips softly stroked the smooth skin down Cordelia’s sides. Her hands came up to cup the underside of Cordelia’s breasts. Cordelia was getting more worked up, “Oh God, Misty,” she moaned. 

Misty roughly said in her ear, “Let your nipples rub up against the door while I fuck ya.” Going under Cordelia’s skirt, her hands jerked Cordelia’s thong down her legs and off. Misty chuckled as she threw the garment in the floor, “You’re so wet already.”

“Why wouldn’t I be when I’m dying for you to fuck me?” was her breathy reply. 

Misty stood back up from where she crotched down to get Cordelia’s thong off her. She did a once over of her sexy woman who was clad in only a skirt and high heels. She leaned her body into Cordelia’s. Her left hand held to Cordelia’s waist, right above where the waistband of her skirt laid, her right went under the skirt.

Two fingers pressed in slow and deep. Cordelia let out a groan from how well Misty’s fingers filled her up. Misty started out thrusting slow but still going as deep as she could go. She kissed Cordelia’s ear. Her voice dripped with sex when she said, “Oh I’m going to fuck ya alright.”

Cordelia let out sweet moans and gasps of approval as Misty got harder and faster. She felt them corkscrew inside her so the pads of Misty’s fingers were now rubbing directly on her g-spot with every thrust. It caused Cordelia to let out an erotic moan. Her legs started shaking. “God, your fingers are so much thicker than mine,” she gasped out like she couldn’t get enough air to her lungs. 

Being pressed up against Cordelia, Misty could feel Cordelia’s back moving from the harsh rise and fall of her chest. Her breathing had become so heavy and Misty could feel her legs shaking. She pressed against Cordelia harder so that she would be more firmly against the door. “Fuck,” Cordelia moaned at how good her nipples felt along the surface of the door. 

Misty fucked her harder and harder. Cordelia’s body bounced continuously from the sheer force. “Misty,” Cordelia moaned out.

Making sure she had a tight grip on her in case she couldn’t hold herself up, Misty replied, “I know you’re close. Cum for me.” She was immediately met with Cordelia’s body convulsing and her whining out, “Oh my fucking God, Misty! You’re incredible!”

Misty took her through the high with pleasure and with a smirk that no one could see. Her grip tightened even more on Cordelia’s hip as she gave her an extra hard thrust. “FUCK! Oh Misty!” Cordelia’s screams urged Misty to keep giving her the super hard thrusts, she wanted to see how loud Cordelia could scream. 

“GOD!”

Misty was slamming her body into the door at this point. “Are ya seeing God?” she teased. 

“No, only you,” Cordelia whined out. The harsh impact from both her body hitting the door and deep inside had her in bliss. She’d always secretly hoped Misty would dominate her like this. Misty slipped in a third finger. “OH! YES, YES, YES! KEEP GOING!”

Her nails dug down into the door. Misty kept fucking her until she hit her last wave with a quieter moan of, “Fuck…”

She slumped against the door. Misty pulled her fingers out with an audible _pop_. Cordelia groaned at the loss of contact. Misty pushed Cordelia’s hair out of her face with her newly free hand and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. Then, her hand went to hold onto Cordelia’s hip as she lovingly leaned against her now. 

Cordelia let out a satisfied chuckle, “Well damn, I didn’t know you were going to fuck me like that.”

Misty kissed her cheek again, her voice was softer now as she said, “Ya need to know that I’d do anything to keep ya happy. I love ya.” Her head dipped down so she could trail kisses along Cordelia’s shoulder.

Cordelia’s voice was more serious as she replied, “You’re the only person who could make me happy. I love you too.” She wanted to turn around so she could look at Misty, “Will you help me turn around? My legs are like jello.”

“Of course,” Misty said as she turned her in her arms. Cordelia’s hands grasped at either side of her face and pulled her into a kiss. Cordelia pulled back and said, “You never have to worry about anyone stealing me away.”

They shared a sweet smile and another kiss. Misty gave her a mischievous grin, “I know you’re trying to be sweet, but I have to say it’s a good thing ya put that soundproofing spell in place.” She watched Cordelia’s lips tilt up into a smirk. “What?” Misty asked.

With an equally mischievous look in her eyes, Cordelia said, “I made sure the soundproofing spell was off for Macy’s ears. It was lifted for her ears only. You should thank me; this is the only time I’m going to let anyone hear us fuck like that.” 

Misty playfully rolled her eyes, “Thank ya,” she said as she leaned in for a kiss. 


	23. The Missing Groom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia gets stood up on her wedding day by Michael. She invites Misty on her honeymoon and smut ensues.

Cordelia was sitting on the couch staring off into space. Her eyes were tear filled. A few of the tears escaped. She looked completely heartbroken. Beautiful in her wedding dress… and heartbroken. Misty could barely stand looking at her without bawling her eyes out, how could anyone do this to Cordelia?

Misty wasn’t the only one in the room with her. Myrtle, Zoe, Mallory, and Coco were all in the room trying to cheer her up. Madison and Queenie had gone out back behind the Academy where Cordelia and Michael’s wedding was supposed to take place. They had gone to check in with the guests, which was mostly made up of the young witches who resided at the Academy, and to keep an eye out for Michael, if he showed up.

Cordelia picked her phone up off her lap and tried calling him again. No answer.

Queenie and Madison headed back inside. Before getting to Cordelia, Queenie stopped Madison outside the door, “If you say anything bitchy to Cordelia, I’m kicking your ass.” The two of them went inside to join the others.

“Maybe he’s stuck in traffic,” Mallory offered.

“He’s over an hour late. It’s over.” Cordelia said.

“My dear, if he’s like this it’s better to find out now,” Myrtle said.

Cordelia’s phone started ringing, she picked it back up and saw that it was Michael calling her. She stood as she answered and went into the bathroom for privacy to talk to him. She was in there maybe three minutes, then she came back out, “He’s not coming.”

The other witches all exchanged sad, sympathetic looks. “I’m sorry, Cords,” Coco said. No one else said anything because it was obvious Cordelia was about to breakdown. All while the same thought kept replaying in Misty’s head, ‘_He’s a piece of shit.’ _

Cordelia asked the other witches to leave, “Can I have a few minutes by myself?”

“We’ll go let the guests know,” Myrtle said in a somber voice.

Cordelia sat her phone down on the end table and walked over to the full-length mirror to take one last look at herself. While everyone was walking out, she asked, “Misty will you help me with this?” while picking at the zipper of her dress.

“Yeah,” Misty replied as she shut the door behind Zoe, who was the last one out. Misty walked over behind her and grabbed ahold of the zipper. They both looked into the mirror at the last memory Cordelia would have of wearing this dress. Cordelia looked so angelic, her beauty reflected how she was on the inside, and Misty wondered again how Michael couldn’t want her. How anyone couldn’t want her. She didn’t try to stop herself from saying, “You look beautiful.”

Then, Misty pulled the zipper down, all the way down Cordelia’s back and she could feel Cordelia’s body trembling. She took a step back as Cordelia pulled the dress off her shoulders, let it fall to the floor, and stepped out of it. Misty noticed tears quietly trickling down her face, but she knew Cordelia wasn’t letting herself cry the way she wanted to. Not in front of anyone at least.

\--

Two hours later, after the girls had broken the news to the audience, all the young witches got settled back inside the Academy, and Cordelia had changed clothes, taken her hair down out of the half-up/half-down style it had been in for the wedding, and she’d had time to calm herself down, Cordelia found Zoe in the kitchen.

She still had an extremely sad demeanor about her as she offered Zoe what was in her hand. “Here’s two plane tickets to Hawaii. I want you and Kyle to take them.” There was a brief pause before Cordelia added, “Michael and I were supposed to leave tonight.”

Zoe could see how heartbroken she was, she couldn’t imagine how much this had to hurt her and she didn’t want to think about how she’d feel if Kyle did that to her. She quickly looked down at the tickets and back up to Cordelia, “Thank you, that’s a sweet offer, but I’m going to decline. You should go anyway. Invite one of the girls and make a girls’ trip out of it.”

When Cordelia stared at the tickets as she hesitantly lowered her hand, Zoe asked, “Have you ever been to Hawaii?”

Cordelia looked up at her, she hadn’t expected the question, “No.”

“You could have fun. You don’t need Michael to experience it.”

\--

Cordelia had extended the offer to Misty. They were the closest after all. Misty graciously accepted and they found themselves on the plane on their way to Hawaii. During the short flight Cordelia felt numb.

When they arrived at the hotel, Cordelia pulled out her credit card, “Cordelia Goode.” The receptionist accepted the card with a friendly smile. “Can we switch to a room with two beds please?”

“I’m sorry ma’am, we’re all booked up.”

“Ok,” Cordelia dully replied.

As Cordelia and Misty walked away, Cordelia said, “Looks like we’re sleeping in the same bed.”

Misty playfully grabbed her arm and excitedly said, “It’ll be like a slumber party!”

\--

After settling into their room, they went out to eat. Misty was talking her ear off, trying to cheer her up because she looked so sad. Cordelia couldn’t take it anymore, she politely said, “I’m sorry, Misty. I just don’t feel like talking right now.”

Seeing that she took the wrong approach, Misty quickly apologized, “No, I’m the one who should be sorry. I was trying to take your mind off it, but I guess I went overboard. I know what he did has to hurt.”

“Yeah…” Cordelia dragged out as she raked her food around with her fork.

Carefully, Misty asked, “What’d he say on the phone?” She felt like she overstepped too soon, “I mean, ya don’t have to tell me if ya don’t want to.”

“Said he didn’t love me enough to marry me,” Cordelia mumbled. She looked up at Misty, “There’s so many ‘why’s’ in my head. Why did you propose? Why did you pretend everything was fine right up to the wedding? Why aren’t I e-_enough_?” Her voice broke and she barely held the tears in.

Misty grabbed her free hand. “I’m not good enough for anyone. Do I have character flaws that I’m not aware of?”

“It doesn’t have anything to do with you. He’s the one with the problem. You’re the most wonderful person I’ve ever met.”

\--

They went to the bar and Cordelia bought a bottle of champagne.

“Sure ya don’t want me to chip in? That shit’s expensive.”

“I’ve got it,” Cordelia turned to her with a sad smile, “I’ve been saving up for this trip. It’s no big deal.”

They went back to their room where they drank and Misty comforted Cordelia as she broke down into tears. Misty held her close on the bed as they finished the bottle off.

Cordelia dried her face off with her hands, “Let’s try the jacuzzi out.”

The room they were in was huge and had a jacuzzi. They both changed into their bikinis and got in. They started talking and laughing. Cordelia seemed to be in a better mood than she was moments ago. Misty blurted out, “Holy shit! This is the first time I’ve been in a jacuzzi!” The look on her face was so amazed that Cordelia burst out laughing. Misty laughed from her reaction.

“It’s the third time for me.”

Misty’s train of thought changed, and she randomly asked, “Hey, remember that time we all had to go to my shack and I pushed Madi down in that mud hole?”

They both laughed so hard at the memory that they could barely breathe. “How could I forget? She looked at me with daggers in her eyes because I laughed at her. You pushing her was the best moment of my day.”

“Eh, she deserved it. She was being a bitch to me that whole day,” Misty replied with another laugh.

When they calmed down, Cordelia came over and straddled her. Her arms went around Misty’s neck, “I think I’m going to get out.” Misty responded by wrapping her arms around her waist. Cordelia quickly leaned down and pecked her on the lips then gave her a quick kiss on the side of her neck before she climbed out of the jacuzzi.

_‘Whoa, ok…’ _Misty thought as she tried to collect herself.

Cordelia grabbed a towel out of the bathroom and began drying off, “Are you coming?”

“Uh…yeah.” Misty slowly stood, got out, and went to get a towel of her own. She sneaked a peak at Cordelia’s body before coming out of the bathroom. She saw Cordelia look at herself in the full-length mirror. “Ya look amazing, if that’s what you’re worried about.”

Cordelia turned to her with a giggle, “I wasn’t but thanks.”

“Oh.” _‘Oops.’ _Misty felt like she’d put her foot in her mouth. “I thought maybe you were afraid Michael wasn’t attracted to ya or some shit like that.” _ ‘Shut up! You’re making it more awkward.’_

She was relieved when Cordelia’s voice came out lighthearted, “No, he was attracted to me. There was no doubt about that.”

“Ok,” Misty playfully rolled her eyes as she dried herself off, “I don’t need to know about that.”

Cordelia shrugged as she took her towel to the bathroom and threw it in the floor, “You started it.”

_‘No, you pretty much did when ya kissed me.’_

Cordelia came back to stand in front of the mirror and gave herself a onceover, “You really think I look good?”

Misty came up behind her and looked at Cordelia’s reflection, “You have perfect tits.”

Cordelia turned to her with a giggle, “They look good?”

“Good enough to suck on.” Misty panicked as soon as it slipped out. ‘_Jeez, how much did ya drink?’ _she asked herself. She shook her head and went over to the refrigerator so Cordelia wouldn’t see how red her cheeks were. She grabbed a pudding and turned around to see Cordelia behind her. She avoided eye contact as she grabbed a plastic spoon off the counter. Cordelia didn’t go away so she finally looked up at her.

Cordelia was extremely flattered by the compliments. “If I were to let you, would you suck on them?”

“Yeah.”

Cordelia grabbed her hand and led her over to the couch. Misty sat. Cordelia untied her bikini and let it fall to the floor. Misty’s jaw dropped. Cordelia straddled her for the second time tonight. Misty’s breath seemed harder to catch at Cordelia’s tits being up close to her. “Oh wow, they really are perfect.”

With an expectant smirk, Cordelia said, “Go ahead whenever you want.”

Misty leaned forward and sucked Cordelia’s left nipple into her mouth. She didn’t pull away quickly, instead she gave it a good sucking before switching to the other one. She bit down, not too harshly, and pulled the nipple back. Cordelia let out a soft groan. Misty leaned back and opened her pudding cup, “Can I eat this off your tits?”

“Yes,” Cordelia answered with a teasing giggle.

Misty spread pudding on her left nipple with the spoon then leaned forward to lick and suck it off. She did the same to the other one. Cordelia moaned as she sucked. Misty kept going, switching nipples with every spoonful until the pudding cup was empty. She let the cup and spoon lay on the couch as she wrapped her arms around Cordelia’s waist and sucked and chewed on her nipples some more.

Cordelia’s hands gently gripped her hair, “Fuck, that feels so good.”

That went on for a while until they separated. They both got dressed and turned the TV on. Neither of them paid much attention to the TV. Misty sucking on Cordelia’s tits had caused endless amounts of sexual tension to hang between them. Cordelia was feeling antsy. She nonchalantly said, “It’s weird. I always thought I’d get laid on my wedding night.”

Misty looked at her with a smirk, “Smooth. Did I make ya that horny?”

Cordelia had a slight blush on her cheeks as she bit down on her lip. “I want a strap on. Will you go to that sex shop down the street with me?”

\--

The cab brought them back to the hotel and they made a beeline for their room. They were laying together on the bed making out. It started to get more intense as they felt each other up. Misty’s hands were squeezing Cordelia’s ass when Cordelia pulled her mouth away and said, “Use it on me.”

Misty hesitantly pulled away and her face dropped. “I’m not sure we should go that far. We probably shouldn’t have gone as far as we already have. You’re vulnerable right now and I don’t want ya to regret it.”

Cordelia leaned closer and whispered in her ear, “I won’t. I want to have sex with you. With you, Misty. No one else.”

Cordelia’s breath on her ear made her harder to turn down. “You’re sure?” Misty asked.

“Yes.”

Misty pulled Cordelia’s face to hers and connected their lips. “Ok.”

They undressed themselves. Misty’s hand went between Cordelia’s legs as they made out. She played with her clit before sliding two fingers deep inside. She gave her slow, incredibly hard thrusts so she’d be prepared for the strap on.

Cordelia pulled out of the kiss. “Holy shit,” she moaned out, “I’m ready for more.”

Misty pulled her fingers out, grabbed the strap on off the bedside table and quickly opened it. Cordelia helped her put it on then pushed her to her back. Misty gasped out of surprise. Cordelia giggled at the reaction as she straddled her, “It is ok if I ride you, right?”

Misty’s hands squeezed her soft thighs, “How the Hell could I say no to that?” She watched as Cordelia wrapped her hand around the base of the toy, angled her hips over it, and sank down on it. The look of pleasure on Cordelia’s face made Misty instantly that much wetter.

Cordelia’s hands rested on Misty’s lower stomach as she rolled her hips into her. She quickly changed to bouncing, a loud moan resulting from the change. Misty took turns watching Cordelia’s face and the way her tits bounced. Misty thought she was so hot. “Keep riding, Baby.” The dirty talk slipped out from how turned on she was.

Cordelia started moaning more as she rode harder. She grabbed Misty’s hand and put it on her clit, “Rub the shit out of it,” her voice came out rough as she said it.

Misty started rubbing her clit, “You’re so fucking hot.”

Cordelia’s pace got faster, harsher. “Fuck...” she groaned. She was riding so hard that the bed was squeaking, and the frame was rattling. “Oh my God!” Her pussy squeezed around the toy. She powered through the resistance as her back arched. She felt Misty’s hand dig down hard into her thigh. The orgasm felt amazing, “Fuck, Misty…” she whimpered. Soft whimpers kept leaving her lips as she erratically took the strap on again and again.

She came back down with one last whimper and raised her hips until the toy fell out of her. Misty moved her hand away and loosened her grip on her thigh. Cordelia held her weight up with knees on either side of Misty’s hips and her hands to Misty’s lower stomach as she tried to get her ragged breathing under control.

She looked at Misty with glassy eyes. “That was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen,” Misty said. Cordelia finally got control of her breathing and started working at the straps around Misty. She got the toy off her and looked at Misty with pure lust, “Can I fuck the shit out of you now?”

Misty looked at her, truly amazed, she wasn’t sure if that had been on the table or not, she thought Cordelia only wanted it used on her, but the idea greatly turned her on. “Abso-fucking-lutely.”

Misty sat up to help Cordelia get it on then laid back down. Cordelia got between her legs and carefully angled the toy along Misty’s entrance. Her hands then braced herself on either side of Misty’s body. She brought her face up just above Misty’s, looked down at her with a soft look in her eyes, and asked, “Ready?”

Misty’s hands softly stroked down her back to stop in the middle of her back, “Ready.”

Cordelia pushed her hips forward, slowly entering her with the strap on until it was completely inside. Misty’s jaw dropped from the sensation as she stared up at Cordelia almost pleadingly. “You good?” Cordelia asked as she slowly thrusted.

“Yeah, it feels really good.”

They shared horny smiles. “Ok… so it’s alright if I go harder?” Cordelia asked as she gave a hard thrust.

The force had Misty moaning. Then, she gasped out, “Mmm, that felt even better.”

It was like a flip switched inside Cordelia when she said that. Cordelia’s hands forcefully held her shoulders down into the bed as she fucked her hard. She got harder…faster…rougher. The bed shook under them. Misty was moaning like crazy and briefly wondered if they were going to break the bed.

She clutched onto Cordelia for dear life as she got the ever-loving shit fucked out of her. Cordelia leaned her face down and bit her neck. That set Misty over the edge. She cried out in loud moans as her back arched and her head tilted back into the bed. Her knees squeezed against Cordelia as the pleasure sent her system into overload. Cordelia’s hips rammed into her hard and fast until she came back down.

Misty whined out, “That was fucking incredible,” as Cordelia stilled on top of her. Cordelia eased out of her and let her body gently fall down on top of her. They hugged each other lovingly. They both caught their breath, Misty from pleasure and Cordelia from exertion, then Misty said, “Damn, that was better than I was expecting.”

Cordelia giggled as she climbed off her to lay by her side. She took the strap on off and let it lay on the foot of the bed. She turned to face Misty, “It was unbelievable. I’m glad you came here with me.”

Misty gave her a sweet smile, “Me too.”

Cordelia smirked, “We still have five days before we have to go back.”


	24. The Missing Ring (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Cordelia is a stripper. Misty takes a liking to her. None of them are witches. They are all roommates except Cordelia. Misty’s ring comes up missing and she suspects it’s in an unconventional place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two-parter.  
A little different than the rest.  
Silly, goofy, maybe a little obnoxious.

Misty found herself spending her Saturday night in a strip club with Coco and Madison to her right and a shot of vodka in her hand. Sitting up front along the side of the stage, Misty had a perfect view of the stripper. The amount of flexibility this woman was showing off in her bra and thong had Misty dripping into her panties. She was blonde, sexy, and seemed to have her eye on Misty. 

“She sure seems interested in you,” Coco yelled over the music. 

Misty gave her a look, “I wish. Ain’t all strippers like that? Ya know, give certain customers extra attention in hopes to drain their bank account.”

Drunk, Coco gave an exaggerated shake of her head, “Think what you want. She totes wants to bang you.”

As if on cue, the stripper crawled over in front of Misty, shimmying and gyrating basically in her face. With a grin Coco smacked a fistful of single $1 bills onto Misty’s lap and shoved her shoulder forward. Laughing at the situation, Madison yelled, “Get on that, Mist!”

Misty eyes locked with the stripper’s. Those dark brown seductive hues made her shake all hesitation. Reaching forward, she slipped a few 1’s into her bra. It earned a lustful smirk and the stripper straightened her body so Misty could easily slide her hand down and stick some 1’s under the thin strap of underwear around her hip. 

When the song was over, the stripper gave a sly smile, “Meet me in the back? Free of charge.”

When the stripper was off stage, Misty turned to Coco and Madison. The other two were smiling excitedly at her. “Told you so,” Coco said. Misty giggled. She hadn’t expected this.

“Fuck the shit out of her,” Madison yelled.

Easing toward the back, Misty was met by the stripper, who grabbed her hand and led her into a private area with a curtain obscuring most of the outside. The stripper prompted Misty down onto the seat. The stripper straddled her, leaned into her ear, and whispered, “My real name’s Cordelia. Don’t tell, it’ll be out little secret.”

She grinded her hips down onto Misty as she smirked at her. As turned on as Misty was, the bodyguard standing in the doorway kept her from touching Cordelia. Cordelia pushed her boobs in her face (literally, Misty was nose deep in her cleavage) and shimmed her chest. She freed Misty’s face and asked, “Do you want to touch me?”

Misty’s mouth was feeling dry as she said, “Yeah.”

Looking over her shoulder, Cordelia called out, “Take a walk, Ty.” 

Just like that the bodyguard pulled the curtain across completely and vanished. 

Their eyes locked and Misty allowed herself to start touching her. Her hands were all over. Cordelia pulled her bra off. Misty took advantage by licking, sucking, and touching all over her boobs. It was fucking fun and hot. Cordelia’s hand softly wove into her hair and with a soft gasp, she said, “Finger me.”

It was a simple request. Misty looked into her eyes as her fingers pushed her thong aside and she slipped two fingers inside her body. Cordelia’s jaw dropped as she wasted no time in thrusting into her hard. Cordelia moaned as Misty readjusted her insides. She grinded on her, “Rub my clit.”

The breathy sound of her voice was such a turn on. Misty’s thumb found her clit and she started rubbing firm circles into it. She groaned as she felt the wetness increasing, “This pussy is perfect.” Cordelia rocked hard on her hand, both of her hands gripping onto Misty’s hair. Her mouth was open in ecstasy, small moans spilled out, and then her body started seizing. Her hips jerked as she whined out, “Fuck.” The tightness around Misty’s fingers finally eased up and she pulled her fingers out. Cordelia gave Misty her phone number. Misty quickly put it in her phone and left. 

\--

Misty awoke the next morning to find herself in bed with Coco, Madison, and a massive headache. She groaned as she sat up, which woke the other two. “Why the fuck did we pass out in the same bed?” 

Madison groaned while wiping a hand over her eyes, “Ugh, we were all too drunk to think. How’d we even manage to make it home?”

Coco blinked the blurriness from her eyes then suddenly remembered being at the strip club, “Holy fuckity fuck! Did you fuck that sexy stripper?” 

“Yeah,” she yawned, “I fingered her. Oh God, that sounds gross doesn’t it?”

“Not if you did a good job at it,” Madison laughed and then winced at how it made her head throb.

Coco added, “No. She was sexy as Hell. It’s hot not gross. If I was in your shoes last night, I might have gone bi for her.”

With a small chuckle and shake of her head, Misty said, “I’m going to go shower.” She went into the bathroom and peeled off the dress she was still wearing from last night. She started to take her jewelry off and noticed she was missing a ring. She burst back into the bedroom, clad in her underwear, “Shit! You guys, I’m missing a ring.”

Madison sat up and gave her an unamused look, “And? We’re supposed to care, why?”

Misty was internally freaking out, “It was my favorite ring. It means so much to me and…” She hoped this didn’t sound too gross, “And…it has to be inside her.” 

Coco and Madison’s eyes bugged out. Coco quickly sat up, “What?” 

“Oh shit,” Madison burst into hysterical laughter. 

Misty stood there awkwardly. Coco gave Madison a disapproving look before focusing on Misty, “Let me get this straight, you think your ring is stuck in the stripper’s vagina?” Misty nodded. “You probably misplaced it. Did you take it off?”

“I never take it off.”

“I’m sure that’s not where it is.”

“Where else could it be, Co? I didn’t take it off and the finger I was wearing it on was definitely inside her.”

Madison calmed down, wiping the tears from her eyes, “Don’t worry. Strippers have stuff like that happen all the time. I’m willing to bet she fished it out by now and has forgotten about it.”

Misty shifted on her feet, “What if she doesn’t know it’s there and it gives her an infection or something?” 

Coco let out a sigh, “Mist, I love you but what are you going to do, go up to her at the strip club and be like ‘I really liked fingering you. Oh yeah, did you happen to find my ring up your pussy’?” 

Misty rolled her eyes, “No.” Then she realized, “Oh my God, she gave me her phone number!”

“I’m so listening in on this phone call,” Madison remarked.

\--

Misty waited a few hours to call her, she didn’t want to chance waking her up. Freaking out about her ring was one thing, but she’d really felt a spark with Cordelia and was genuinely interested in trying to get to know her. She wasn’t sure if that made the situation more or less awkward. Plus, the question she needed to ask her could completely turn Cordelia off from her all together. 

She walked around the apartment trying to lose Madison and Coco as the phone rang, but they stayed glued to her. When she was about to hang up, Cordelia answered, “Hello.”

“Hey, um, this is Misty from last night.” When she was met with silence, she elaborated, “From the club.”

“Oh! Hey. I didn’t quite catch your name last night.”

“Oh, that’s fine.” Misty let out a nervous chuckle and exchanged awkward glances with Madison and Coco. “I, um, called to see how you’re doing.” She grimaced; she couldn’t ask.

“Good. Did you make it home ok?”

“Yeah…I…” Madison and Coco kept mouthing ‘ask’ to her. It was making her more nervous. “I need to ask ya something.”

“Alright. Go ahead.”

“Have you…” She froze. “I was wondering…Are you free to go out with me tonight?” She chickened out. Coco and Madison both looked disappointed. 

“Sure. I have to work a shift at the club tonight, so it’ll be late. You can come here, and we can have dinner. Does that sound ok?” 

“Yeah, great. Call me when you get off.” 

Misty hung up and was met with their dramatic sighs. “At least I have a date. I can work the courage up to ask her then.”

“The longer you wait the more awkward it’ll feel,” Madison replied. 


	25. The Missing Ring (Part 2)

Misty pulled up in Cordelia’s driveway and went up to the door. Cordelia had texted her the directions. She knocked and Cordelia opened the door shortly after. She looked breathtaking.

“Hello, Beautiful. Come on in,” Cordelia said with a smile.

Misty stepped inside, “Don’t mind if I do. You’re more beautiful by the way.”

“Am not,” Cordelia replied with a smirk then grabbed Misty’s hand and led her to the kitchen. She’d really put in the effort, which Misty was surprised about coming from a stripper. Cordelia had a wonderful looking dinner set up and the kitchen was only lit up by candlelight.

Misty turned to her, “Ya didn’t have to get so fancy.”

With a soft chuckle, Cordelia said, “Go sit.”

Misty sat at one end of the small table while Cordelia sat at the other end.

The dinner was great. The food tasted good, their conversation went well, and they exchanged a few laughs. Cordelia was sweeter than Misty had anticipated, what with their encounter at the strip club and all.

Misty was dabbing her mouth clean with a napkin as Cordelia gathered the dishes and began washing them. Misty was getting ready to offer to help when her phone started ringing. She saw that it was Coco. Knowing that Coco would keep blowing her phone up until she answered, she stood and told Cordelia, “I’m going to take this. I’ll be back in a minute.”

“Ok.”

Misty walked into the living room to get some distance between herself and Cordelia as she answered, “Hey Co, can ya not call while I’m on a date?”

Coco ignored the question, “Hey Bitch, I’m on speakerphone with Mads. We’ve been dying to know if the stripper let you _retrieve_ your ring yet.”

Misty pulled the phone back from her ear at how loud Coco was talking. When Coco finished, she put the phone back to her ear. “Being on speakerphone doesn’t mean ya have to scream. I think I’ve lost partial hearing in my ear.”

“Stop blabbing so much and answer the question. Did you put your fingers up in there and get your ring or not?” Madison chimed in just as loudly.

“No. I haven’t even been here long.”

“Boring, we were expecting you to finger her upon first sight,” Madison said with a laugh.

“Or at least to have asked her by now,” Coco added.

“Like ya said, it’s going to be weird to ask. What am I going to say, ‘Has your pussy felt weird lately? I think my ring’s in there’.”

“Because all strippers find plenty of foreign objects up their pussies.” Oh shit. That was Cordelia’s voice. She turned around to see Cordelia looking at her.

Misty’s mouth dropped open. “Co, I’ve got to go.” She hung up. She winced, “How much of that did ya hear?”

With a cold look, Cordelia replied, “All of it.” She started walking down the hallway to her left. Misty followed after her, “Listen, I’m sorry, ok? I didn’t mean for that to sound so derogatory. Ya don’t know how Coco and Madison are.”

“I heard what they said. I think I know how they are.” Misty followed her into her bedroom. Cordelia reached down to pick something up off her bedside table. Cordelia turned and held her hand out. “Here.” Misty’s eyes landed on the object she was holding. It was her ring. “I found it laying in the floor at the club. You must have dropped it. It must have fallen off after all the fingering you were doing.”

Misty hesitantly took the ring from her and gave her an apologetic look. Cordelia looked like she was in no mood to deal with her, “Go home, Misty.”

Cordelia walked out of the room and Misty followed her. She hadn’t meant to upset her. With nowhere else to put the ring, she quickly slipped it on her finger. “I’m sorry, Cordelia. I like hanging out with ya. I don’t want to leave yet.”

Misty followed her back into the kitchen, where Cordelia quickly flipped the lights on, until she stopped in front of the kitchen sink. Cordelia turned. Shit, she looked mad. “How many customers do you think I let finger me? Or do you think I let them all fuck me? It doesn’t ever happen. You were the only one. You were so beautiful I couldn’t resist. Fuck, I’m so tired of all the slut shaming just because I’m a stripper.”

Misty looked at her sheepishly, “I didn’t say you’re a slut.”

“You didn’t have to. I should’ve known better than to agree to a date with a customer. Was tonight so you could get your ring back or did you want to go for seconds?”

“I wanted my ring, but I wanted to hang out with ya more. You’re really pretty and ya seemed fun so I wanted to get to know ya. I don’t think you’re a slut. I have nothing against strippers, it’s a job, right?” Cordelia rolled her eyes and didn’t reply. Misty was almost afraid to say anything else because she didn’t want Cordelia to rip her head off. She gently continued, “If I only wanted the ring, I would’ve asked ya on the phone. I want to see what could happen between us. You really thought I was beautiful?” She smiled shyly.

Cordelia’s entire demeanor softened, “You are so beautiful, the prettiest woman I’ve seen. I’m just so tired of being slut shamed. Everyone that I’ve ever known personally that’s seen me at the club thinks I’m a slut after that. They always treat me differently.”

“I won’t treat ya like that. Our relationship, if we even have one, may have started at the club but that won’t affect how I act with you. Ya have my respect.”

Cordelia actually smiled. It was hard to stay mad while looking into those blue eyes. She took a step closer to Misty and caressed her cheek. Her smile turned into a smirk, “You know what I realized? We haven’t had out first kiss yet.”

Misty smirked. Her smirk quickly faded away when Cordelia pressed their lips together.

\--

Cordelia was straddling Misty’s lap while their lips and tongues moved together passionately. Both of them felt the electricity shoot through their bodies, which cause soft panting and moans to mingle between their lips. Cordelia pulled back; her hands went behind her back to unhook her bra. She threw it to the floor and Misty took in her perfect perky boobs. Cordelia kissed her swollen lips once more before pushing her down onto the bed.

Parting Misty legs with a knee, Cordelia got between them and dragged Misty’s wet panties down her long, pale legs and threw them to the side. Misty looked at her briefly to see the seductive, predatory look that Cordelia’s eyes held. Cordelia leaned down and put her tongue to work on Misty’s engorged clit.

Misty got more and more worked up the longer Cordelia went down on her. Cordelia swirled her tongue around her clit and followed it with a rough flick up and down. Misty moaned out, “Oh, that’s great.” Cordelia lightened her touch to featherlight, teasing licks. She smirked to herself as Misty groaned.

Two fingers went into Misty’s entrance and thrusted three times.

“Do that thing with your tongue,” Misty panted.

Cordelia pulled her fingers out and did just that.

\--

After their kiss in the kitchen, things had certainly gone better. Misty had told her that she’d talk to Coco and Madison about how they had talked about her. Cordelia appreciated it. The date went back to being a fun ‘getting to know you’ type of thing. They had even talked about what each of them wanted out of this and came to the decision that they both wanted to see if they could start a relationship up.

\--

Cordelia laid down on the bed, wiping her mouth clean with the back of her hand. Misty’s hand gripped the waistband of her flimsy panties, “Here, get out of these.” Cordelia raised her hips up off the bed and Misty pulled them down. Misty threw them in the floor and sank her hand between Cordelia’s legs.

Cordelia spread her legs so Misty could play with her clit. She looked into deep pools of blue, “Kiss me.” Their lips met again as Misty leaned over her. They both got lost in the intensity. Misty ran her fingers down Cordelia’s pussy and pushed two fingers in. Cordelia grabbed onto Misty’s bicep with a gasp.

Cordelia connected their lips again only to have to pull away again at how Misty started thrusted hard. Misty twisted her fingers around until she hit the spot. She knew it by how Cordelia’s back arched and she moaned, “Oh! Faster.”

Misty thrusted faster and started rubbing Cordelia’s clit with her thumb to help get her there. It was the least she could do after Cordelia gave her such a mind-blowing orgasm. Cordelia’s body started writhing, she couldn’t believe how good it felt. Misty had her on the verge of losing her mind to the euphoria. “Oh,” she moaned, “No one’s ever made me feel like this.”

Misty watched her. She could tell Cordelia was about to lose it. Her thumb never stopped. Four…five more thrusts later… “Oh fuck!!! Ohhhh!” Cordelia’s hips jerked against her hand as her back arched and she cried out.

It was amazing for as long as it lasted and then Cordelia was able to settle down. Misty moved her thumb away and eased her fingers out. She looked down at her hand to see that she was missing her ring. She looked at Cordelia and started, “My ring…”

“It’s inside me. I could feel it slipping off.”

“Um,” Misty gave her a shy smile as she eased her hand back toward her pussy, “I’ll get it out.”

Cordelia gripped her hand, “Leave it.”

Surprise made Misty widen her eyes, “Ya want me to leave it in you?”

“Just until tomorrow night.” Cordelia smirked, “Think of how hot it’ll be for you to know it’s inside me while I’m at work tomorrow. When I get off you can come and get it back.”

Misty’s eyes lit up at the seductive look in Cordelia’s and from how turned on the idea made her. She chuckled, “What am I going to do with you?"


	26. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truth or Dare, Bitches!!   
It could lead to trouble or to something amazing.

The witches were standing around in the kitchen of Miss Robichaux’s. All the younger, newer witches were in bed for the night. Leaving Cordelia, Misty, Zoe, Madison, Queenie, Coco, and Mallory to shrug off the stressors of the day with some much-needed alcohol. Mallory suggested they all play truth or dare.

Cordelia sighed, knowing the game could lead to trouble, “Ladies, we’re all in our twenties and thirties, haven’t we outgrown that by now?”

“Get the stick out of your ass, Cordelia. We can make it interesting,” Madison quipped.

Everyone seemed to agree, so Cordelia downed another drink and said, “What the Hell.” They were all excited that she agreed to play.

Awhile passed with some interesting truths revealed and silly, mildly embarrassing dares. It got amped up a notch with the following statements:

“Misty! Truth or dare?” Coco asked excitedly.

Misty’s free-loving nature made her go with, “Dare.”

A huge grin spread over Coco’s face, “I dare you to kiss Cordelia on the lips.”

The other girls all yelled and cheered. Cordelia felt her heart stop momentarily. Misty may be free loving, but Cordelia noticed her body grow rigid from the dare before she relaxed again. With truth or dare and spin the bottle, two girls often ended up sharing a peck. It shouldn’t be that big of a deal, but it was. The closeness of their relationship constantly put them in a sexually tense atmosphere. Neither of them would admit it to anyone else or even fully to themselves. That didn’t keep the other witches from picking up on the fact that they desperately wanted to bang each other’s brains out. 

Misty tried to laugh it off, “Ya couldn’t give me a real dare? Cordelia doesn’t want my boozy lips all over her.”

Cordelia quickly calmed herself down. They would share a quick peck and that’d be that. It didn’t mean anything.

Coco laughed, “No! You have to do it, it’s the dare!”

The other witches started light-heartedly teasing her and pressuring her to do it.

Misty shifted on her feet and locked eyes with Cordelia to judge her reaction. Cordelia coolly said, “Just kiss me already.”

Misty looked slightly caught off guard, “Um…ok.” She got closer to Cordelia, getting in front of her, Cordelia could tell she was nervous. Cordelia gave her a small smile of encouragement, then they both leaned in and kissed.

Cordelia pulled away. It was a peck. Misty wanted more than that. She leaned in further and initiated another kiss. Cordelia heard the other witches cheering as her lips gave into Misty’s. It was hot…a full-blown make out session. Misty’s tongue coaxed its way into Cordelia’s mouth.

The intensity built. Cordelia let her tongue move with Misty’s. Everything about it felt so right. Finally, they weren’t afraid to touch each other. Misty’s hands softly went to hold to her shoulders. Cordelia bent her arms up and gently held onto Misty’s arms. They were no longer connected only at the lips. Their hands were innocent but craved to explore.

Their tongues and lips lingered together, wanting more than anything to never have to separate again. Misty’s tongue in her mouth was the most satisfying thing Cordelia had experienced, so far… She wanted more and she could tell Misty did as well. Then, she almost melted when Misty’s tongue got rougher, more demanding.

Cordelia could barely hear Queenie, over the erratic beating of her heart, say, “Oh damn, I think they need a room.”

Cordelia made herself pull away. The way Misty’s eyes looked into hers…Cordelia knew…she wanted to fuck. Cordelia’s whole body begged for the same. Her eyes trailed down to Misty’s lips, swollen from kissing…pink…they were beautiful.

Madison laughed, “Now, I dare you two to fuck!”

Cordelia pulled out of Misty’s grasp, took a step back, and giggled, “Let’s not get too crazy.”

She played it cool and watched Misty do the same. The game got back on track for a little while, until everyone was ready to turn into bed for the night. Cordelia caught Misty’s eye. Knowing what it meant, Misty let herself walk up the stairs behind the other witches with Cordelia. They walked more slowly than the others, giving them time to all go to their rooms. They found themselves slowly easing down the hallway…alone.

The sexual tension was rippling between them. More than it ever had before. They stopped outside Cordelia’s bedroom. Now or never. This was it. Cordelia met Misty’s eyes with a smirk. Cordelia gently grabbed her hand and led her into the room with her.


	27. An Intruder Of Grand Proportions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing could put a strain on Misty's relationship with Cordelia except seeing her with someone else... Michael.

After a night out showing Michael around the town, Cordelia found herself making out with him on the bench out by the greenhouse. He starts kissing, sucking, and nibbling her neck. He gets on the right spot, making her moan. “Found it,” he says as he smirks to himself. He stays focused on the spot. He bites it. Cordelia keeps letting light moans out, it’s so good. “Let’s go upstairs,” he says.

“Ok.”

She transmutes them to her bedroom. Clothes fly off and end up scattered all over the floor. Michael’s hands are holding her shoulders down as he fucks into her.

Cordelia stares up at him. “Give it to me. Make me take it hard.”

“You’re fun.”

Cordelia tries to touch him. He pins her wrist down on the mattress beside her head. He gets rougher. “Hit it. It feels good when it hurts a little bit.”

Michael’s pleased with how she acts in the bedroom. “Let’s make this pussy beg for relief.”

\--

“You like somebody? Who?” Mallory asks with perky ears.

Misty shakes her head, “I don’t wanna say.”

Coco gives her an exasperated look, “You can’t say you have a crush and then not say on who. I already know it’s Cordelia anyway.”

Misty looks at her shocked, “How did ya know?” She immediately winces, “Ooh, I just gave myself anyway.”

“Not really. I already knew. Everybody knows. You’re totally obvious,” Coco replies.

“Really?” Misty looks to Mallory for clarification.

Mallory replies, “I’ve known since I brought you back from Hell. The way you two acted gave it away.”

Coco jumps in again, “The good thing is Cordelia seems to like you too.”

Misty gives them both a look, “Please don’t tell anyone, ok? They might not know.” Her eyes zero in on Coco, “Ya really think she wants me?”

\--

They both climax and Michael falls onto the bed beside Cordelia. They both breathe hard trying to catch their breath and their both exhausted. Michael yawns, “I need to find a hotel room.”

Cordelia feels like she’s about to fall asleep and she knows he has to be even more tired from traveling from California earlier in the day and from his efforts in bed, “You can sleep here.”

\--

The next morning, Misty is walking down the hallway with Mallory and Coco. “Did you tell your little lovebird how much you love her yet?” Coco teases.

Misty giggles, “Shut up.”

They’re right outside Cordelia’s room when they see Michael and Cordelia come out together. They all stop in their tracks. Cordelia looks at them like a deer caught in the headlights. The look quickly vanishes, and she puts her unfazed Supreme face back on, “Good morning girls.”

Cordelia and Michael are wearing the same clothes they had on yesterday before Cordelia went to show him around. It was supposed to have been just a friendly gesture between the Supreme and the Antichrist who turned good and was now a powerful member of the Warlock Council. Misty feels her heart breaking. Her eyes land on the hickey on Cordelia’s neck and it makes her feel even worse.

Misty, Mallory, and Coco mutter their own ‘good morning’s in return and head downstairs. “Guess she doesn’t like me,” Misty says.

“I’m sorry, Misty. Let’s go out and get your mind off it,” Mallory sweetly offers.

“Yes, Misty. Screw Michael. His dick probably wasn’t that good. Cordelia will forget all about him when he goes back to California and you’ll have her all to yourself again,” Coco adds.

Misty’s still sad but she doesn’t want to wait around and see if Michael leaves now or what happens between him and Cordelia. “I’m up for goin’ out. Are we even sure Cordelia likes girls?”

\--

Misty, Mallory, and Coco come to the conclusion that Cordelia’s straight. “Maybe she was bicurious because she definitely used to flirt with you,” Coco says.

“I don’t know,” Misty says, “After she let Michael bang her, she still tried to be all touchy feely with me. I used my body language to get her to back off.”

“Why would you do that if you like her?” Mallory asks.

“It’s too painful being so close to her and not being able to be as close as I want.”

\--

Misty and Cordelia are in the greenhouse together. Cordelia is at her side as Misty smears mud near the root of her plant. Cordelia leans closer to get a clearer view of what she’s doing. Their shoulders touch and Misty immediately shifts away. “Do ya mind? I need some arm space,” Misty keeps her voice light but can see in Cordelia’s eyes that she’s concerned about the growing distance between them.

“I don’t mind,” Cordelia says. She looks deeply into blue eyes. She thinks she knows what is causing a strain on their friendship. She slowly drags her bottom lip between her teeth as she thinks of how to tell her, because Misty doesn’t need to be blindsided. Her teeth scrape her lip as she pulls it free, “Michael’s visiting again tomorrow.”

The corner of Misty’s lip twitches. She’s pissed off and jealous. The worst part is that it’s for no reason because her and Cordelia were never together. Cordelia catches the twitch and how her eyes harden. Then, Misty turns her attention back to the plant and lets out a monotone, “How great for you.” Cordelia’s suspicions are confirmed and by reading Misty, she suspects it has done irreparable damage to their relationship.

\--

Cordelia donned a sexy black dress with spaghetti straps for her outing with Michael. He was wearing a nice button up shirt and pants. The top few buttons came undone with the use of Cordelia’s nimble fingers as they are making out. “I want to see some skin,” she whispers. Her back is pressed to the outer side wall of the greenhouse as their kissing frantically.

His hand slides down her body, he hits all the right curves, and then he slides it up her dress. He pushes her thong to the side and slips two sturdy fingers into her tight body. Cordelia moans and breathes heavily against his lips.

He pulls his fingers out and bends down to pull her thong down her legs and he helps her out of it. He stands up straight with it crumpled up in his hand, “Can I keep this?”

With hooded eyes, Cordelia replies, “Yes.”

He puts it to his nose and takes a big sniff. He closes his eyes at the scent and sighs with pleasure. “This is so juicy,” he says with a rough voice and slips the thong in his pants’ pocket. He clashes his lips with hers. They both groan and breath heavy.

Cordelia’s hands go down to unbutton his pants. She pulls the zipper down. Their kissing gets more forceful as she eases her hands in to wrap around his dick and ease it out. His hands give her chest a good squeeze. He pulls her right leg up to wrap around his hip. Leaning in, he enters her.

He fucks her.

“Harder.”

He follows through. “You’re so wet around my dick.”

The feeling of his dick sliding in and out of her makes Cordelia say, “You feel so great.”

He responds in a rough voice with his own, “You feel so great.”

Misty is walking around outside. She hears something. The closer she gets to it, the more it sounds like heavy breathing. She rounds the corner of the greenhouse and stops dead in her tracks when she sees them together. It makes her heart break all over again.

It looks passionate and they don’t see her at first, so she clears her throat to make them aware of her presence. Michael stops thrusting and they both look at her, but he doesn’t pull out. Cordelia doesn’t seem to want him to either and that gets to Misty more than anything else.

Cordelia and Michael’s faces both tint pink but neither of them say anything. Misty feels more negative by the second. She turns her back and walks away.

Michael starts thrusting again. After a couple of minutes, he says, “Let’s take this inside, I want you to ride me.”

It was with a heavy heart that Cordelia did just that.

\--

The next two days it’s blatantly obvious that Misty is ignoring her. Wanting to smooth everything over, Cordelia walks over to Misty, Mallory, and Coco. Her eyes focus on Misty, “Can I talk to you?”

She doesn’t miss the looks Misty shares with Coco and Mallory before agreeing and following her to her office.

“Shut the door, please,” Cordelia politely requests.

Misty shuts it and reluctantly walks over to stand in front of her.

“What’s all this about?”

Misty’s reaction is to act like everything is fine, “I don’t know what you’re talkin’ about.”

Cordelia’s eyes pierce deeply into hers, “Why are you shutting me out?”

“I’m not!” Misty’s voice comes out a little too defensive.

“It’s time to cut the shit. I gave you a chance to answer… I know you hate seeing me with Michael.”

Misty rolls her eyes, “Get over yourself.”

Cordelia’s voice is harsher, “Then, what’s the reason if that’s not it!? Michael and I aren’t together, if you like me you should’ve said so!”

All of Misty’s thought come to a halt. How did Cordelia know she liked her and since when? She has nothing to say because her instinct is telling her to deny it, but she doesn’t want to do that.

Before she has a chance to say anything, Cordelia angrily blurts out, “I love you! I’ve loved you since before the Seven Wonders! I’ve been waiting for you to say you want me, but you haven’t! You still won’t! You know what, you’re the one who needs to get over yourself! You could’ve been the one in my bed if you would just say how you feel!”

The revelation gives Misty the courage to do what she’s wanted to do for so long. She quickly steps forward and grabs Cordelia’s face. “I love you too,” she says roughly a mere second before she presses their lips together.

Cordelia’s hands grab onto her. It’s been a long time coming and it’s finally here. The kiss is rough… passionate. So much so that their both panting and tugging at clothes. Not undressing each other, just signs of aggression that show they want it all. Misty’s body has Cordelia perching on the edge of her desk. It would be so easy to go ahead and get it all out of their systems, but Misty stops before they end up fucking right here, “Take me to bed.”


	28. More Than This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being extra friendly with Cordelia is hard because of three things:  
1\. She doesn't want it to turn romantic.  
2\. She has other sex partners.  
3\. She always kicks Misty out post-sex.

Topless and _braless, _Misty was standing over top of Cordelia. They were in Cordelia’s office, Cordelia was in her desk chair, looking up at Misty as she sucked on her nipples. Her lips sucked like she was savoring every taste. Rough. Demanding.

Cordelia pulled back with a hard tug to Misty’s nipple. Her eyes were dark, hooded, “I love your body.” She leaned back in, torturing a nipple, as soon as the words left her swollen, seductive lips.

To Misty, being with Cordelia was so right but also _so wrong_. It was entirely because of the way Cordelia acted. “Am I just a sex toy to you?”

Cordelia let her nipple pop free from between her lips. Misty felt a groan try to fight its way up her throat at how raw Cordelia had her nipples. They were always so sensitive and made her feel so much pleasure when the rawness was taunted. The sparks of pain that accompanied made it borderline orgasmic for her. 

Cordelia had taught her that.

“I’ve told you what this is.”

Misty swallowed dryly; she was hoping it would be different this time. Repeating the same actions and expecting different results was the definition of insanity. She didn’t have words.

It was Cordelia who spoke, “We should stop and get back to work. Do you want that?”

Misty wanted more than this, “Yes.” All that Cordelia had to do was start to lean back and Misty quickly changed her answer, “No.” Cordelia’s mouth had felt too good. She pulled her back in. 

\--

Cordelia was underneath Michael. Her breath was short and shallow, “Aw, aw, oh God!” Her hands dug into his back. She couldn’t catch her breath. Her heart was pounding uncontrollably in her chest. Her moans got more desperate, more high-pitched. He was giving it to her _good _and she didn’t want it to stop anytime soon. 

She knew it would stop soon because she was about to explode all over his dick. Her eyes stayed locked with his, following them while his body moved back and forth. She saw his eyes roll as he groaned out, “Damn, this pussy…”

Then, she felt how warm her insides got from his juice. His hips pounded into her harder as he was cumming and it set her off. Her nails clawed him. Her hips convulsed against him. Trying to get closer. Trying to feel more of him. “Oh GO-AHHHH-D!” She bit her lip to try to reign in her cries of pleasure. She peaked and would swear she saw a great, white light.

Michael’s hands grabbed her face. He held it as he gave her one last, harsh thrust. He pulled out and collapsed on her right after. They were both breathing heavy as they let the tingles subside. The two of them shared a hot kiss before he rolled off her to settle by her side. Suddenly feeling cold without his body on top of her, Cordelia reached down and pulled the sheet up over them. 

She settled back down on her back. She looked over at Michael, who was also still gasping. He smiled, “Damn, I can’t get enough of that.”

\--

Early morning light caused Cordelia to blink her eyes open. Michael was still in her bed, asleep and with his back to her. She wiped a hand over her face and went into her bathroom for a quick shower. 

Misty had gone to Cordelia’s room. When she knocked and didn’t get an answer, she quietly opened the door. Cordelia came walking out of her bathroom and met Misty at the door. Her hair was still wet, and she hadn’t applied her makeup yet. She was gorgeous without all of that. It only made it harder for Misty to want to keep her distance. 

“Good morning, Misty. Did you need something?”

“No, I just wanted to see if you were ready to start the day.” Her eyes went to the unconscious person on Cordelia’s bed. She had noticed him when she first opened the door. Now, her eyes looked at him more curiously. From the blonde hair, she could tell it was Michael. The angry, red scratch marks on his back made her feel queasy. “Your handiwork?”

Cordelia glanced back, immediately realizing what she meant, “Yeah…” 

Misty had a thought crash over her about how Cordelia never scratched her like that. Was Michael that much better than her? Cordelia was still looking back at Michael and barely registered Misty muttering, “Cut your nails.”

It was agitating because she held nothing back from Misty about what she wanted out of their relationship. Specifically, she wanted a lack of a romantic relationship while still getting the physical touch. “He likes it,” she replied, even though she knew she shouldn’t have. She turned her head back around to look at Misty. 

_ Touché _ . 

Misty was thinking about how Cordelia never let her spend the night in her room. She was always kicked out right after sex with Cordelia saying, “Go back to your room.” As if reading her thoughts, Cordelia said, “We fell asleep.”

\--

Cordelia rode her other suitor to her heart’s content. _John Henry. _His hands held her hips safely and securely while she did her thing. She pulled his left hand down to her clit. He rubbed her a few times. Cordelia pulled his hand up to her lips and sucked on his wet fingers, her hips never stopping.

\--

Cordelia and Misty found themselves working in the greenhouse together again. It was unusually quiet. That was, until Misty couldn’t hold back any more about what was on her mind. “Do you like me or not cause you keep having sex with all three of us?” 

Cordelia let out a small sigh, but made sure to keep her eyes soft, “Misty, we’ve talked about this multiple times. Yes, I like you-”

Misty cut her off, “Why can’t you let them go? I’ll be so good to you.”

“Misty...” She took a deep breath. Her intention wasn’t to hurt her. “I’m not repressing my sexuality. I’ve been repressed my whole life.” 

Misty gave her a look, “You don’t like me then.”

“You’re free to sleep with other people as well.”

“I don’t want to.”

\--

She got over her anger over the way things were and ended up in bed with Cordelia. 

Cordelia teasingly flicked her panties before taking them off of her. She came back up, leaving a trail of kisses up Misty’s body. Leaning over her from her side, Cordelia sank her hand between Misty’s legs. The wetness Misty’s body produced revealed yet again how badly she craved contact with Cordelia.

Cordelia’s hand glided up and down soft folds, “Ooh, someone’s _very_ wet,” she seductively teased in Misty’s ear. Her skillful fingers rolled her clit steadily, resulting in a broken moan from Misty. Cordelia’s voice was in her ear again, “Your pussy is practically begging me to fuck you.”

Misty let go of another moan. _Fuck_, she loved dirty talk and Cordelia knew it. 

She rolled her clit harder. Misty was dying to get fucked by Cordelia’s fingers. Cordelia’s lips were on her neck, they came up to nibble on her ear. She could feel Misty’s hands grabbing onto her harder. It was time… her hand trailed down, and she slid two fingers inside. God, she loved the warmth that surrounded them. Her fingers were completely still, she had to tease her, “Should I fuck you?”

“Please!” The word desperately left Misty’s mouth.

Cordelia taunted her with a chuckle and a nibble to her ear as she started pumping her fingers. She knew how to make Misty moan… and groan… and whimper. “Someone’s not telling me to cut my nails now.” The teasing remark only made Misty louder. 

Misty came with Cordelia’s fingers providing the most mind-numbing friction and Cordelia’s sexy lips brushing her ear as she told her the most dirty, erotic things she’d ever heard. Cordelia gave her a gentle kiss and gave her time to cool off. 

Misty rolled on top of Cordelia, kissing her with as much force as she could muster. Misty’s hand traveled her body, grabbing her breast and going down to settle between her legs. The wetness there was driving her crazy. She parted Cordelia open and found her clit. Cordelia bit Misty’s bottom lip with a moan. 

Pulling her lip free of the harsh bite, Misty groaned out, “I’m glad you’re already naked. I can’t wait to taste you.” She kissed down Cordelia’s body to the part of her she wanted the most. She paused and pulled back to take it how beautiful her pussy is. Wasting no more time, she leaned forward and worked double time on Cordelia’s engorged clit. 

Cordelia’s back arched at the contact. Misty was really good with her tongue. Her tongue swirled over the right spot. “Oh!” Cordelia moaned as her hand gripped Misty’s hair. Misty’s tongue was so quick and added so much pressure. Cordelia couldn’t help but squirm and close her legs around Misty’s head.

Misty growled into her pussy, getting rougher. It turned her on when Cordelia couldn’t hardly take it. She grabbed Cordelia’s thighs and pulled them apart, making Cordelia spread wide and vulnerable for her. She added sucking to the mix and reveled in the sensual moan it drew out of Cordelia. 

Cordelia writhed under her, her hand ripping at Misty’s hair. She looked down at Misty to see that it didn’t look like she was going to slow down any time soon. Misty’s eyes flicked up to meet hers. When she felt Misty’s teeth bite her, Cordelia’s head fell back to the pillow and her back arched. She was overwhelmed with the sensation, “Misty…” her breathing was incredibly labored as she tried to talk, “I… can’t stand it… It’s too much.”

The feeling made her want to fall to her knees in front of God and beg for forgiveness. Misty only hummed into her as she kept going. Cordelia squirmed harder, but Misty was holding her in place. She couldn’t get away… and that made it feel so hot and dirty. The heat nagged at her. Her orgasm was pleading to escape. Her leg twitched a second before it crashed over her. 

Her hand ripped harshly at Misty’s hair, “OH GOD! YES, MISTY! OHH!” 

Her back arched sharply. Fucking amazing! 

Misty listened to her heavy breathing as she worked hard to keep her legs spread. She milked all the sounds and pleasure out of Cordelia that she could. Cordelia hit the last high. Then, Misty moved her face back. She had to mess with her a little bit; she quickly gave Cordelia’s clit a rough nibble.

“Ow!” Cordelia’s legs jerked.

Misty giggled at her reaction and climbed up to lay beside her. They shared a smile. Cordelia let her eyes fall shut from how tired she was. Misty was amazed at how she looked like she could be a real-life princess. She was truly stunning. 

Cordelia had almost fell asleep, she fluttered her eyes open. “You should go back to your room, Sweetie. Have a nice sleep.” Her voice was soft but then she turned over on her side with her back to Misty. She didn’t give Misty an option. 

With disappointment filling her, Misty got up and quietly got dressed. She asked herself why it couldn’t be different this time. She always hoped their relationship would expand and then she was always left asking herself the same question. It was never different. She loved Cordelia. She wanted more than this. As great as the sex was, the thing that truly had her coming back again and again was that she could feel that deep down Cordelia wanted more too. The problem was she didn’t know what was holding her back. She left the room and let Cordelia rest. 

\--

Another week Misty let the cycle continue until she couldn’t stand it anymore. She was working in the greenhouse with Cordelia, unsurprisingly. Her hands went to Cordelia’s waist and she turned her to face her. She let her hands fall. They were only connected by an intense stare. “I can’t do this, Cordelia. I can’t stand by and watch you have sex with them. I can’t keep having sex with you if nothing else is going to happen.”

Cordelia’s mood dropped. “I don’t want to hurt you. Misty, I know you like me. If you want to stop having sex, we can. I just can’t be in a relationship right now.”

Misty could see hurt in her eyes, no matter how hard she tried to hide it. “But why not? Is it me? You just don’t want to be in a relationship with me?” 

Cordelia’s eyes grew sadder at the pain inside her, “It’s not that.” She tried to hold it in, but a few tears managed to escape. She quickly wiped them as she watched Misty’s expression turn into one of concern. 

Misty gently pushed her hair back behind her ear. She was surprised by the sudden emotion. “You can talk to me. It’s just me.” 

Her voice was incredibly sweet. It made Cordelia smile through the tears. “You deserve so much more than what I’ve been giving you.” Her heart broke as she thought about the real reason she was keeping Misty at an arm’s length. “I never wanted to hurt you. I know I have and I’m sorry about that.”

She wiped at her tears again and this time both of Misty’s hands were softly stroking her hair back. Misty kept her voice gentle, “Hey, I’m ok. I need you to tell me what’s going on with you.”

Cordelia took a deep breath as she looked into beautiful blue eyes, “I can’t lose you again, it’ll kill me. I can’t get closer to you. The Seven Wonders…” she trailed off as she tried to wipe away the tears that were coming harder now, she sniffled, “I can’t go through that again.”

Misty comfortingly caressed her face, “I had no idea that still affected you like this. Delia, you can’t let fear hold you back from living. You have to enjoy life while you’re here. It doesn’t last forever.”

Cordelia’s voice was quiet, “I know. Please try to understand… my heart’s been broken so many times already. I’m tired of the pain. I’m tired of getting attached to people and having them stomp all over my heart or leave me. Misty… I love you and I can’t bear the thought of losing you again.”

“You’ve been dealt a rough hand.” It was true with Fiona and Hank, not to mention how Cordelia had never met her father and how hard it’d been for her to gain the other witches’ respect. Then, Misty’s eyes lit up, “Wait, did you just say you love me?”

Cordelia didn’t want to deny it any longer, “Yes. I do, Misty. With all my being.”

Misty practically beamed at her, “Oh! I love you too. So much, Cordelia.” Her voice got serious again, “It’s ok to love me. I’m not going to leave you out of my own free will. I can’t promise nothing will ever happen to me, but no one knows what life is going to throw at them. That’s why you should do what makes you happy, hopefully that’s being with me.” 

Misty gave her a goofy smile and she laughed. She said, “You’re right. I think I’m ready to give it a real shot with you if you still want me.”

“Of course, I want you. Just promise no sex with other people.”

Cordelia winced, “I’m so sorry about that. I’ve been horrible to you.”

Misty wanted to take the pained expression off her face, “Don’t sweat it, it’s all in the past now. Let’s just focus on each other and building our relationship. Ok?”

Cordelia softly nodded her head. Misty pulled her in, and they shared a passionate kiss. It was breathtaking to Cordelia at finally accepting this. She was the one to pull away, “Make love to me, Misty. Not sex, let’s make love.”

Misty smiled at her words, “I’d be more than happy to.” She turned, took Cordelia’s hand, and whisked her up to her bedroom.


	29. Where The Heart Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just more Foxxay

“Tell the truth, how many times have you fucked Swampy on that table in the greenhouse?” Madison crudely asked.

Cordelia replied, “Zero. Where the Hell did you get that idea?”

Coco wasn’t quite as crude as she asked, “Are we going to talk about how you fucked Misty last night?”

“Oh, that,” Cordelia calmly replied, “We slept together, big deal. It’s not going to happen again. It didn’t mean anything.”

Coco and Madison shared a look. Madison’s eyes flicked back to Cordelia, “Yeah, right. Neither of you were drunk or anything. What, you were both just really horny? You love each other whether you want to admit it or not. There’s no way you won’t fuck again.”

Cordelia let out a frustrated breath, “We won’t.”

Madison chuckled, “No good?”

“It was good.” Realizing what she said, Cordelia blushed and rushed to say, “Drop it. I don’t want to talk about it anymore.”

Coco’s approach was much softer, “We’re…” she looked at Madison with doubt about her intentions then back at Cordelia, “I’m just wondering what’s going on with you. You don’t have to say anything else if you don’t feel comfortable. Are you…gay?” When Cordelia gave her a disapproving look, she quickly continued, “It’s completely ok if you are. I don’t want you to feel like you have to deny part of yourself. I want you to feel safe enough to be open.”

Cordelia softened at her words, “I don’t know. I don’t have an answer.”

Madison cut in, “You liked screwing Swampy so you’re definitely part carpet muncher at the least. The question is if you’re bisexual or gay.” Cordelia massively rolled her eyes at that.

Coco gave her arm a friendly squeeze, “Ignore her. You’re totally fine no matter what.”

“Do you like having sex with men? Did you like screwing your ass off with Hank when you were trying to get knocked up?” Madison rudely interjected.

Cordelia gave her a harsh look, her voice was razor sharp, “Hank fucked me so good.” If spoken in a different tone, the statement would have provoked an unsavory reply from Madison, but Cordelia was looking to unsettle the younger witch. She let her Supreme power come out in her voice, the voice she usually saved for the student witches when they did something very wrong.

The crudeness from Madison and her hard demeanor vanished at the flare up. She nervously looked down, “Ok, jeez, I’ll back off.”

Cordelia’s voice or stare at Madison never wavered, “Go into one of the other rooms and I don’t want to hear about you saying anything about me, Misty, or anything of the sort.”

Madison looked up into her eyes and knew not to test her. She turned and started toward the door without a word, saving her eye roll for when her back was to Cordelia.

When she was out of the room, Cordelia and Coco locked eyes. “So, you really don’t plan on pursuing anything with Misty?” Coco was looking at her quizzically.

“No. Can we please stop talking about this?”

They went on with their day like normal, but everything changed, and Cordelia was eating her words when she found herself being the only one up with Misty late into the night.

The Cajun was just so beautiful. Their lips were magnetic while they crashed together over and over again. Misty pulled Cordelia up the stairs, pulled her mouth away long enough to gasp out, “Wanna fuck you in my room this time,” and shoved Cordelia inside her room.

She quickly followed and slammed the door behind them. Pressing Cordelia back to the far wall, they were entangled as their lips fought with passion. Misty’s hand roughly squeezed her breast. Cordelia managed to rip her mouth away, the way she felt when being with Misty like this was all the clarity she needed.

“Misty, I…” Her words were cut off as the Cajun’s other hand quickly undid the button on her pants and jerked the zipper down. She slid her hand inside, twirling her fingers around Cordelia’s clit, “Oh, you’re nice and wet,” Misty whispered in her ear.

Her hand trailed down, where she pressed two fingers as deep inside as they could go, and the pad of her thumb came up to settle on rolling Cordelia’s clit around. “Ooh, that’s better,” the Cajun’s voice was rough as she started thrusting.

“_God_,” Cordelia whimpered right before she bit down on her bottom lip. She had to tell her. She had to make it real. Cordelia let her hand run through Misty’s luscious blonde locks before she gently turned her face so she could look her in the eye. “Misty…” it was hard to talk through the pleasure, “I want more than sex. I love you…_oh God_,” her nails pierced into Misty’s bicep as she was careful not to dig the rest into Misty’s face, “I want to be your girlfriend.”

Misty’s fingers and thumb worked double time after her admission while her other hand stroked up and down Cordelia’s side lovingly. “I want that too, Cordelia. I love you.” She leaned in and kissed her. She could feel her trembling like a leaf.

Cordelia let her hand ease from Misty’s face to the back of her head as she let the kiss take her higher. After a moment, Cordelia pulled back. With heavy breathing she asked, “Should we do it right since this is our first time officially together? You know, take it slow.” She moaned, “_Mmm_,” as she bit down on her lip.

Misty smirked as she looked in those big, dark eyes, “Seems like I am doing it right.”

Cordelia tried to smirk through her lip bite, but she failed. It started feeling even better and her mouth fell open into a string of moans. Misty’s hand held her back more firmly into the wall as her lips found the side of Cordelia’s neck.

Cordelia clenched around her fingers. Her eyes squeezed shut and she saw white bursts of light behind her eyelids. Her head fell back into the wall with a soft _thud_. She clenched around Misty’s fingers harder. They felt like Heaven. “_Oh…oh God…yes…yes, that’s perfect_.”

“Do you want me to stop?” Misty teased along her neck.

“_No! Please, don’t stop_.”

“I won’t.”

She felt Misty’s teeth on her neck. Her nails pierced Misty harder. Her hips jerked against Misty’s hand. “_Yes! Misty! Ohh!_” Her chest rose up and down as she gasped for breath.

Finally, she hit the last wave and was able to breathe again. Cordelia relaxed against the wall as Misty’s lips rested against her skin and she slowly eased her hand out of her pants. “Damn…” Cordelia breathed out.

With one last soft kiss atop of Cordelia’s newly formed hickey, Misty raised up. She rubbed her thumb along her fingers by her side absentmindedly. She loved how wet she could make Cordelia. Staring into her eyes, she said, “You soaked my fingers.” She leaned in to kiss at the blush that appeared on Cordelia’s cheeks. “It’s sexy.”

Her lips connected with Cordelia’s again as she gave her time to breathe. When she felt like she’d had enough time to calm down, Misty broke the kiss, grabbed her hand, and pulled her to the bed as she licked her wet fingers clean. “Let’s get naked,” she said as she pushed Cordelia down to her back and straddled her.

Their skin slowly became exposed as they stripped each other through an intense makeout session. Cordelia’s hands mapped out Misty’s newly naked body, much like she’d done the night before. Misty moaned when Cordelia slipped a hand between her legs. She grinded down into her once before flipping them so that Cordelia was on top. Helping Cordelia move her legs around and angle her hips so that they were in a scissoring position, Misty guided Cordelia’s pussy to roll down into hers once before she said, “Ride me.”


End file.
